Toma Una Mirada A Mi Ahora
by ayazel tsukuyomi
Summary: PAUSADO Dos años despues del Torneo, Botan recive vacaciones y visita sus amigos y amigas. Pero, ellos estan muy ocupados para pasar tiempo con ella. Y que pasara cuando ella se encuentra otra vez con Hiei: ¿caos y tal vez romance?
1. Vacaciones para la Grim Reaper

Hola! Esto es un fic de Hiei y Botan tambien con otras parejas como: Yusuke y Keiko, Kuwabara y Yukina, Kurama y Shizuru y por ultimo Koenma y OC (personaje original) Mi prima me dio la idea de escribir esto. Yo escribi esto originalmente en ingles, se llama:' An HxB with no title yet'. No pienso que es mala idea hacerlo en español. Que comienze la funcion!

Capitulo 1-Vacaciones para la Grim Reaper trabajadora

Dos años pasaron despues del Dark Tournament y la derrota del terrible Toguro. Yusuke y lo demas se separaron y caminaron sus propios caminos.

**En la oficina de Koenma...  
**

Las puertas grandes de la oficina se abrieron y revelo a Botan, quien camino rapidamente y se detenio al frente del escritorio, cogiendo aire

"Querias verme, jefe?" pregunto Botan todavia cogiendo oxigeno en lo que se arrodillaba a su jefe, quien estaba en la silla sentado de espaldas. La silla se viro y ahi estaba Koenma

"Ah Botan! Si. Necesitamos hablar de ti"

"Si es de yo llegando tarde al trabajo varias veces...entonces recibire mi castigo..." dijo ella cerrando sus ojos en verguenza

"No es de eso que quiero hablarte. Te voy a dar vacaciones" dijo Koenma tranquilo. Botan abrio sus ojos, los parpadeo en confusion y miro a su jefe

"Vacaciones, jefe? No entiendo porque..."

"Botan, Yo te he visto trabajar como los burros en estos dos ultimos años. Sin coger descansos y sin dormir. Ademas estuvistes trabajando por las otras. Entonces tu te mereces estas vacaciones mas que nadie que trabajan aqui"

"Entiendo. Cuando comienza y por cuanto tiempo?"

"Empezando hoy y por 7 meses"

"En serio?" dijo Botan sorprendida

"Si" el dijo simplemente y Botan empezo a bailar felizmente en la oficina

"Gracias Koenma! Voy a ir a mi cuarto a empecar mi cosas!"

"Espera un momento Botan!" llamo Koenma y Botan fue otra vez a su escritotio

"Si que pasa?"

"Si no es tanto problemas para ti, puedes entregarle esta carta a Hiei si lo ves? Lo que pasa es que ahora es muy dificil de encontrarlo" dijo Koenma en lo que le entregaba a la Grim Reaper una carta sellada. Botan lo tomo con sus dos manos y lo guardo dentro de su ropa

"No se preocupe. Usted puede contar conmigo, Koenma. Desde que vea a Hiei le entregare la carta"

"Se que lo haras..."

"Se le ofrece algo mas?"

"No, Te puedes retirar ahora"

"Gracias Koenma, me voy en este instante. Adios!" y desde ese instante, Botan corrio felizmente a su recamara

"Cuidate mucho!" grito Koenma

"Lo hare!"  
_  
'Bueno ahora que le di las vacaciones a Botan...que hay de la nueva chica rubia que trabaja aqui? Como me puedo acrecar a ella, sin arruinarlo todo...?'_

_'Hehehehehe! Lo tengo! Me vuelvo en mi forma adolescente, la invito a comer en la hora del almuerzo y tal vez despues a una cita!' _penso Koenma feliz con una sonrisa al pensamiento del almuerzo con la nueva rubia Grim Reaper


	2. Reuniones

¡Hola gente y gomen (lo siento) por la tardanza! ¡Gracias por sus motivadores reviews! En cambio hice este capitulo largo. Si no entendieron algunas cosas, me lo dejan saber y lo arreglare. Por favor dejen reviews y diganme si les gusto!

A los reviewers!

**Mazoku**- _Primer review, gracias! Ah si...estuve leyendo los otros dias y si, no habia H\B, desgraciadamente. Entonces ahi fue que decidi poner mi ficcion de H\B en español (y tal vez voy a poner dos mas). Aww, gracias! Claro que voy a continuar!_

**Lovelen**-_Pues claro! A mi tambien me encantan los H\B! No, no lo hare aunque me tarde en subir los capitulos. Aqui esta el segundo capitulo!_

**Sukeena**-_ A mi tambien! Huurah! Esta pareja me ha gustado desde que los vi peleando y de todo! Gracias! Y aqui esta el capitulo!_

**Mel A.T**_.- Que es ese lenguaje? Frances o...? Pero entendi algo. Si voy a seguir continuando! A que bueno que leistes la version en ingles, yo estare postando el capitulo 4 en...pronto, pero me tardare con ese que en esta version. Me da gusto saberlo! Que disfrustes!_

**F-LoVeR**_- Gracias! Aqui el capitulo esta mas largo que te recomiendo que vayas al baño y busques comida! lol Es broma! _

¡Uuuy! Son casi las 4:30am aqui en donde vivo...a si que...(la autora se duerme roncando)

Capitulo 2- Reuniones

**En la recamara de Botan...**

Botan estaba cantando un cancion en tono feliz en lo que empacaba sus pertenencias para sus 7 meses largos de vacaciones. Ella guardaba en un bulto: una gran pila de ropa, accesorios, diario, etc. Despues, fue al baño para guardar el resto de las cosas que faltaban y lo guardo. Cerro el zipper del bulto y con una mano, removio el sudor que se le bajaba el la frente. El bulto parecia como una gran maleta para acampar por largo tiempo.

"¡Whew! ¡Por fin termine!"

Veinte minutos despues, Botan ya estaba afuera del palacio volando en su remo y grito:

"¡Adios por ahora Spirit World!" y desde entonces la Grim Reaper volo hacia el Ningenkai, el mundo de los humanos y vivos

**En el Ningenkai...**

**  
**Botan estaba volando sentada en su remo de madera felizmente en el cielo de dia en el Ningenkai. Ella vio un avion y decidio pasar al lado del avion. Fue al lado izquierda y saludo a todos(pilotos, pasajeros, etc.) feliz y calurosamente y les grito:

"¡Hola gente maravillosa! ¿Bonito dia no? ¡Tengo mis vacaciones de parte de Koenma! ¡SiiiiiiiiI!" y desde entonces volo a otra direccion dejando la gente adentro del avion sorprendida a la muchacha volando en el como si fuera una bruja. Despues el avion estrello con un pajarito volando. Broma! Riversa! Ellos no estrellaron nada.

_'Ok ¿A cual casa ire primero...? ¿Que tal a la de Yusuke primero? ¡Claro!'_ con esa decision, Botan volo rumbo a casa del Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi

**En el apartamento de Yusuke...**

Botan toco la puerta principal varias veces haste que:

"¡Yusuke! ¡Contesta la maldita puerta!" grito la voz de una mujer irritada adentro del apartamento, ella no escucho ninguna contestacion y se rindio "¡Esta bien! ¡Yo contesto la puerta!" y la puerta abrio, revelando a Atsuko, la madre de Yusuke

"¡Hola Atsuko!"

"¿Y tu eres...?" pregunto Atsukono no recordando a Botan ni un poco. Botan iba a responder haste que "¡Oh si! Tu eres unos de las amigas de Yusuke... ¿Botan, verdad?"

"¡Sip!"

"¡Gusto de verte otra vez, Botan! Pasa!" exclamo Atsuko dejando que la chica entre al apratamento "Tu moristes o algo en estos ultimos dos años que no venias?"

"No Atsuko. Solo estuve trabajando como los burros! Eso es todo"

"Ya veo...entonces que haces por aqui?"

"Esta Yusuke aqui?"

"Sip, el esta en su cuarto con su novia Keiko, estudiando para los examenes finales. Eso yo espero y por lo menos. Ahora si me disculpas, me voy a una cita de Alcoholicos Anonimos! Que buena fue tu visita, Botan! Ven por aca con mas frecuencia!"

"Lo hare!" y desde ese entonces Atsuko se fue a enbriagarse como siempre y cerro la puerta

_'Atsuko...ella cambio un poco...Vamos a ver como esta nuestro detective y su novia'_ penso Botan en lo que miraba la direccion de la puerta principal y fue al cuarto de Yusuke. Ella encontro la puerta media abierta, entro y encontro lo que los adolescentes no estudian...besandose en los labios. Una muchacha de cabello marron llamada Keiko, estabe sentada en la falda de las piernas de un chico de cabello negro llamado Yusuke, el Spirit Detective. Botan tuvo una mirada de 'si claro estudiando'.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Con razon ustedes estaban estudiando tan silenciosamente..." dijo Botan con un tono de ironia. Yusuke y Keiko rompieron el beso y se rieron nerviosamente en lo que miraban a la Grim Reaper

"Uh...Botan! ¡Que bueno verte otra vez!" dijo la pareja en unision

"¡Hola ustedes dos locos chicos enamorados!" dijo Botan saludandolos

"¿A que te traes a mi humilde apartamento?" pregunto Yusuke

"¡Es que por fin tengo siete meses de vacaciones de parte de Koenma!"

"¡Eso es buenas noticias! Tu estabas trabajando tus pompis ahi para el bebe despues del Torneo y te lo mereces"

"Si Botan, tu de verdad te lo mereces" dijo Keiko ( Keiko sabe de todo los acontecimientos gracias a Yusuke. ¿Como ella lo sabe? Lean mas adelante)

"Gracias amigos!"

"Bueno, hablando del bebito, como esta? El esta en la etepa de la pubertad?" pregunto el detective riendose y Botan lo golpeo en la cabeza

"¿Hey por que hiciste eso, Botan?" pregunto Yusuke sobando su herida que estabe del tamaño de una papa

"No has cambiado ni un poquito, no? ¡Todavia tu no tienes respeto hacia Koenma!" exclamo Botan enfadada hacia Yusuke

"Olvidalo..."

"Sip...bueno ahora que estoy libre como los pajaros ¿por que no nos juntamos con los demas y salimos como en los viejos tiempos?"

_'Hmm...Koenma ya tomo accion; tiene que ser por la rubia que el estaba hablandonos en siglos a mi, Kurama, Hiei y Kuwabara, que el se estaba meando encima en los pañales cada vez que la ve a ella...por eso el le dio las vacaciones a Botan, para que ella no se lo diga a todos los tres mundos...' _penso el detective_  
_

"Um...lo siento Botan, nosotros no podemos ahorita mismo..." empezo a decir Keiko a su amiga

"¿Oh?"

"Como tu veras, Yusuke y yo tenemos examenes finales pronto. Nosotros ahora estamos estudiando muy fuerte. Tambien Yusuke ultimamente esta sacando buenas notas en la escuela y me esta llevando a las citas, gracias al sistema que you estoy manejando ahora" explico Keiko con una sonrisa y Yusuke tenia una cara pervertida 'Quiero mas del sistema'

"En serio? Y que ese sistema?" pregunto la Grim Reaper con curiosidad en su voz y la pareja se enrosejio

_'Comparando lo rojo en las caras de los dos...apuesto que es un sistema sucio o pervertido' _pensó Botan _  
_

"¡No lo siento no se puede decir! ¡Es un gran súper secreto delicado extremo sistema que no se puede discutir o ser expuesto ante el publico!" explicaron los dos en unision, riéndose nerviosamente y Botan levanto una ceja

"Bueno...si es un gran super secreto delicado extremo sistema, entonces olvídenlo. Una pregunta Yusuke"

"¿Dirás?"

"¿Sabes en donde esta Hiei...?"

"No lo siento, no puedo decir...nosotros no sabemos o escuchado nada de el desde un largo tiempo. Preguntale a Kurama o Yukina ¿Porque preguntas, Botan?"

"Tengo que darle una carta a el..." explico Botan pero Yusuke la interrumpió añadiendo

"¿Una carta de amor que dice 'Hiei, mi youkai amorcito: te amo y te extraño, departe de tu dulce querida, Botan'?"

"¡No! ¡Te equivocas, Yusuke! " ella grito enrojeciéndose. La palabra negar es la palabra mágica.

"¡Huelo que alguien le gusta a alguien y lo esta negando!" canto Keiko

"Aaaah! Escuchen, si ustedes tienen que estudiar para las finales, pues entonces me voy ¡Adios!" y de ahi, Botan saco su remo y se fue volando por la ventana. La pareja parpadearon sus ojos en confusión a la de repente despedida de Botan

"¡Hasta luego Botan!" es lo que se le ocurrieron decir. Ahora Keiko le habla a Yusuke

"¡Yo se que ella le gusta Hiei, Yusuke! ¡Botan no puede negarlo! ¡La conozco bien!"

"Claro, pero no sabemos si Hiei también le gusta a ella..." Ahora el detective cambia el tema, hablando en una voz seductiva, acercándose a ella

"Keiko, ¿por que no me expones el sistema? Ya paso un tiempo desde que me lo enseñaste, sabes..." el dijo rozando con su manos sus nalgas y Keiko se enrojeció furiosamente

"¡Yusuke, patan!" exclamo una furiosa Keiko, dandole de 3 a 4 cachetadas a su novio y el lloro de dolor y agonia

Botan, que vio todo desde afuera y dijo: "Estoy correcta. Es un sistema pervertido..." y desde entonces, voló a su próxima dirección: la casa de Kurama

**En la casa de Kurama...**

Botan aterrizo al frente de la casa del zorro demonio. Ella fue a la puerta y toco el timbre. Luego Shiori, la madre humana de Kurama, abrio la puerta

"¡Hola Shiori! ¿Esta Kurama adentro?"

"¿Quien es Kurama, querida? Esa persona no vive aqui..."

"Ku- Eh quiero decir Shuiichi! Perdon, creo que me estoy volviendo loca o algo ultimamente"

"Tu eres una de sus amigas...Botan, verdad?"

"Si, Shuiichi esta en su cuarto arriba. Entra" dijo Shiori, dejando a Botan entrar a la casa

"Gracias, Shiori" agradeció Botan, fue al cuarto de Kurama mientras Shiori fue a la cocina. Botan toco a la puerta y el respondió

"¿Quien es?"

"Soy yo Botan"

"¡Pasa, la puerta esta abierta!" dijo Kurama desde adentro de su recamara y Botan abrio la puerta, encontrándolo a el estudiando

"¡Hola Kurama!"

"Saludos, Botan. Pasaron dos años desde que te vimos la ultima vez" el dijo ya prestandole atencion a ella, dejando de estudiar

"Sip, pero adivina que?"

"¿Si?"

"Koenma me dio vacaciones largas!"

"¡Eso es buenas noticias! Tu de verdad te mereces las vacaciones"

"Gracias ¿Kurama?"

"¿Hm?"

"¿Podemos salir ahorita como en los viejos tiempos...? Con los demás también excepto Yusuke y Keiko. Yo les pregunte antes de venir aquí, pero me dijeron que están muy ocupados estudiando para sus exámenes..."

"Entiendo...lo siento, Botan. No puedo tampoco"

"¿Por que?"

"Porque yo también estoy estudiando para mi exámenes finales, como estoy en el ultimo año de escuela secundaria y después, tengo que hacer arreglos para la universidad. Lo siento, tal vez en otra ocasión..." explico el youkai, dejando a Botan decepcionada. Es la segunda vez que pasa

"No te preocupes"

"De verdad lo siento mucho, Botan..."

"No en serio, esta bien Kurama. Me voy ahora a preguntarle a Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru o Genkai...¡Bueno lo intentare!" Ella dijo poniéndose alegre otra vez

"¿Oh no lo sabias? Shizuru y Genkai están fuera de la ciudad"

"¿En serio? ¿Que paso?"

"Genkai, como estaba aburrida, ella abrió una escuela de artes marciales en otra ciudad. Pobres de los alumnos, ya me siento mal por ellos" dijo Kurama ya riendose y tambien Botan

"Si. Especialmente teniendo a Genkai como maestra. Ella los va a moler como le hizo a Yusuke!" y ellos se rieron mas todavía

"Uh Kurama, tienes idea en donde esta Hiei?"

"No, yo no lo he visto y el no hablo conmigo o los demas en un largo tiempo. Preguntale a Yukina cuando la veas como ella es su 'ya lo sabes'. Por que preguntas?"

"Por nada! Como veo que eres su mejor amigo y lo conoces mejor que todos nosotros...tu sabrias algo"

"Hmm...dime algo Botan. Amas a Hiei y lo extrañas?" dijo el youkai de la nada y ella se enrojesio

"No! ¡Solo me gusta y lo extraño como un amigo! ¡Eso es todo!"

"Bueno tus ojos dicen lo contrario"

"¿Y por que fue la causa, motivo, razon o circumstancias de Shizuru para irse de la ciudad?" ella dijo rapido cambaindo el tema

"Shizuru...por lo del viaje de su nuevo trabajo..." dijo Kurama algo triste

"¡Awwwww!"

"¿Que?"

"¡La extrañas!" ella exclamo y el se enrojesio

"Si...la extraño mucho. Para decirte la verdad, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella ultimamente...yo queria ir a ese viaje en primer lugar"

"Kurama, Shizuru es valiente y sabe como defenderse. Recuerdate que ella es una psiquica" ella dijo poniendole su mano en su hombro

"Si lo se pero...no puedo dejar de pensar en la noche, antes y despues de dormir si; ella esta bien, o esta sola o tiene frio...y yo quiero estar con ella, para mantenerla caliente entre mis brazos y quitar esta soledad que nos rodea a nosotros" Kurama dijo en una voz de soledad y tristeza, con sus manos en sus bolsillos en lo que miraba su ventana

"¡Eso fue lindo!" dijo Botan dando un chillido "¡Eso significa que la amas! ¡Te felicito, Kurama!" ella exclamo con felicidad con su expresion de gato. El se enrojesio mas y la miro

"Yo,Yo creo que si. No se lo digas a nadie todavia. No estoy seguro de eso"

"Ok. Lo prometo" y desde ese instante, Shiori entro al cuarto como la puerta estaba abierta

"Shuichi cariño, hize almuerzo ¿Quieres comer ahora?"

"Si madre. Gracias"

"¿Quieres almuerzo tambien Botan?"

"Gracias pero no gracias, Shiori. Yo tengo que irme ahora ¡Adios Ku- eh Shuichi!"

"¡Adios Botan!" el grito en lo que ella se iba de su casa

"¿Shuichi?"

"¿Si madre?"

"¿Por que Botan te llama Kurama?" cuando Shiori pregunto eso, a Kurama se le escapo una gota grande de sudor, estilo anime

"Eh porque no vamos a comer el almuerzo que preparastes, madre? Tiene que estar poniendose frio!" el pelirojo dijo cambiando el tema en lo que caminando con su madre, fuera de su cuarto hacia la cocina

**En el Templo de Genkai...**

La Grim Reaper aterrizo al frente del templo de Genkai. Ella busco si alguien estaba ahi, pero desgraciadamente...no encontro a nadie.

_'Que raro...Yukina siempre esta aqui ¿Donde ella esta?'_

"¿Ella fue capturada por un ladron? Ok Botan no te pongas histerica...Bueno empieza a ponerte histerica! Si ella no aperece a salvo y sana, Hiei me va a arrancar el pescueso!" ella grito en panico, recordando una amenaza por el Jaganshi

"Oh hola Botan! Que bueno verte otra vez!" exclamo una voz familiar detras de ella y cuando dio la vuelta deseperadamente, vio a Yukina, las lagrimas salieron estilo anime y la abrazo como si la raptaron

"¡Ah Yukina! ¿En donde has estado? Yo pense que alguien te rapto o algo! ¡El me iba a matar pero veo que estas bien!" A Yukina se le escapo una gota de sudor estilo anime

"Botan, yo estoy bien. A mi nadie me ha raptado, es solo que yo no he estado aqui, eso es todo" explico la ice maiden "Lo siento mucho si no deje una nota...no pense que nadie vendria aqui despues que Genkai se fue de la ciudad"

"Ya veo. Perdona por volverme panica...Por que tienes puesto un uniforme escolar, Yukina?" pregunto Botan como vio a Yukina vestida en un uniforme escolar de escuela secundaria

"Oh esto? Como veras... como yo estaba sola y aburrida despues que Genkai se fue y no tenia a nadie con quien hablar..."

"Entonces ella me pregunto a mi! Para que me la lleve algun sitio conmigo y se me ocurrio la idea de llevarmela a la escuela como una estudiante porque es cualquier cosa para Yukina!" dijo una voz familiar, que las muchachas miraron hacia el lado. El hizo un pose de una estatua y a ells se les escapo una gota de sudor, estilo anime

"Hola Kuwabara!" pero el la ignoro

"Hey mi amor. Te consegi tu helado de tu sabor favorito porque es dulce como tu" dijo Kuwabara estilo Romeo y le dio el helado a Yukina

"Gracias Kazuma" Yukina dijo agradeciendo y le dio un beso en el cachete que el se derritio

"Dije Hola Kuwabara!"

"Oh hola Botan. No me di cuenta que estabas ahi"

_'Alguna gente nunca cambia'_

"¿A que te traes por aqui? Yo pense que todaia estabas trabajando"

"Tengo vacaciones largas de parte de Koenma!"

"Felicitaciones Botan:

"Sip, y muchas!"

"Gracias"

"Oye Botan! Adivina que?"exclamo Kuwabara com un niño chiquito

"Que Kuwabara?"

"Yukina por fin admitio su amor por mi!" el exclamo otra vez. La ice maiden se enrojesio en lo que Kuwabara bailaba como loco

"Tu de verdad admitiste amor por el, Yukina?"

"Si"

"Aww! Felicididades ustedes dos!"

"Gracias"

"Muchas gracias, Botan"

"Eh ¿vamos a hacer algo entre amigos como en los viejos tiempos o ustedes dos tienen que estudiar para los examene finales tambien?

"Si. Lo siento..."

"Yo tambien"

"Esta bien. Yo entiendo...ustedes saben en donde esta Hiei?" ella dijo cambiando el tema

"No tengo idea del enano desde hace tiempo..."

"Yo tampoco"

"Hablando de perdido...Yukina, ya tu por fin encontraste a tu hermano perdido?"

"No, nisiquiera una pista todavia..." eso fue a la triste respuesta de Yukina y bajo su cabeza. Las lagrimas se le salian

"Nosotros intentamos buscarlo en Makai despues del torneo, pero nada de el..." explico Kuwabara

_'Que raro...yo pense que Hiei ya se lo hubiera dicho a ella ahora...'_ penso Botan en lo que Kuwabara hablaba

"Ya despues que Yukina y yo terminemos con los examenes, vamos a intentar buscarlo otra vez a el, aunque tome para siempre y adondequiera..." Kuwabara ahora mira a su amada y con sus dedos, le levanto su barbilla lentamente "Te lo prometo mi amor" el dijo ahora sonriendole. Todo lo que hizo Yukina es abrazarlo y lloro en su hombro. Kuwabara la abrazo.

"Gracias, Kazuma!" ella dijo entre lagrimas y Kuwabara le removio sus lagrimas con sus dedos

"Hey no ahi por que, mi amor"

'Aw! Voy a llorar aqui! Yo misma le dire a Yukina la verdad ahora...!' penso Botan determinada a decirle la verdad a la ice maiden

"Ooh! Ooh! Creo que tengo una pista de quien es tu hermano Yukina!"

"Quien Botan? Quien?" exclamo Yukina preguntando, sus ojos rubi llenos de felicidad y con una cara feliz

"Dinos Botan, quien? Sueltalo!" tambien exclamo Kuwabara

"Yo creo que es..." la Grim Reaper no termino la oracion por que ella se recordo de una cierta amenaza por el youkai de fuego y ella tenia una cara de terror _'Lo siento Yukina, pero no puedo ahorita...' _

"Oh que tonta soy!" ella exclamo, dandose en la frente como si se recordo de algo

"Que pasa?" preguntaron la pareja en unision

"Mi cerebro dejo de funcionar de repente! Ya se me olvido lo que te iba a decir!" ella explico sweat dropping y la pareja se callo de lado, estilo anime

"Olvidalo entonces..."

"Bueno ya me voy para que ustedes dos estudien para sus examenes finales" dijo la Grim Reaper, cogiendo su remo y floto en el aire

"Adios!"

"Hasta luego Botan!"

**En un lugar desconocido...**

Botan volo por lo que parecia eternamente, pensando y no se dio cuenta en donde se dirigia volando, pero a ella no le importo, despues de todo, ella no sabia que mas de hacer ademas de estar con sus amigos y amigas

_'Bueno, todos han cambiado durante estos 2 años. Yusuke y Keiko se ven mas enamorados, Shizuru esta en un viaje de su trabajo, Kurama ama a Shizuru, Genkai esta en otra ciudad temporeramente con su nuevo pasatiempo y Yukina y Kuwabara tambien estan mas enamorados...' _ella penso solemne y suspiro _'Yo no he cambiado un poquito...yo todavia siguo siendo la misma de antes...'_

"Whew!" Botan se removio el sudor que se le escapo de su frente consu mano y dijo "Soy yo o hace calor aqui" Mirando abajo, ella vio un rio y se le vino una idea a la cabeza

"Oh! Un rio! Idea perfecta para estos calores insoportables!" entonces ella desendio al suelo, cerca de la cascada del rio. Desde que toco tierra, la Grim Reaper se quito sus sandalias y metio un pie, provando la temperatura del agua

"Que bueno! El agua esta suficientemente bien para darme un chapuzon!" ella concluyo, gritando feliz. Botan empezo a quitarse su kimono lentamente, velando que nadie la viera.

Ya desnuda, Botan grito antes de chapuzearse en el agua "Grim Reaper al agua!" ella se tiro como una bola de cañon en el agua, making splash sound. Ella se sumergio a la superficie tomando aire. Se arescoto de unas rocas que es detras de ella. Ella tenia una expression en su cara de alivio mezclado de angel, con sus ojos cerrados. Ella solto un suspiro de relajacion.

_'Esto es mas bueno que el Limbo...'_

**Un poco mas lejos de Botan...**

Un cierto youkai de fuego, entranaba con su arma; la katana. El tenia puestos un pantalon negro largo, botas negras y sin camisa puesta. El dejo de entrenar, cogiendo aire y removio el sudor de su frente. Su pecho tambien estaba caluroso. El decidio para el entrenamiento por hoy.

'_Eso es todo por hoy...yo estuve entrenando desde que amanecio...'_ el penso, todavia cogiendo oxigeno de lo exhausto que estaba. Cogio su camisa y se marcho. Despues de que el camino por 20 minutos, escucho sonidos de una cascada y se le ocurre bañarse en el rio ( Y estoy hablando del mismo rio que Botan se esta bañando, gente! Lean para creer!)

'Un rio...? No es tan mala idea' y fue cerca de la orilla. El uso su Jagan, en lo que se quitaba sus botas, despues sus pantalones y por ultimo sus boxers. Desde ahi, se tiro al agua.

**Regresando a Botan...**

Botan cantaba un ruido raro en lo que ella se bañaba

**Regresando a...**

'Que...? ¿Que es ese sonido debil que escucho...?' dijo Hiei mentalmente en lo que escuchaba el ruido 'Voy averiguar esto de una vez por todas...' y de ahi el se salio del agua, tomando su katana y se fue en busca de donde viene el sonido. Pero un pequeño detalle...se le olvido ponerse su ropa!

**Regresando a Botan...**

Ella siguio cantando ese sonido raro (como lo llama Hiei) en lo que salio del rio a buscar sus pertenencias

_'¿En donde deje mis cosas...?'_ penso arrascandose su cabeza en confusion

"¡Aha, ahi estas!" ella exclamo cuando vio su bulto y fue caminando a la direccion en donde estaba, resumiendo a cantar, en lo que buscba una toalla

**  
Regresando a el...**

"Esta molina...de donde viene...?" el se pregunto en lo que buscaba de donde provenia el sonido. De repente, el vio una sombra rara que se movia, el mantubo silencio y se acerco (hacia Botan). El muchacho estaba detras de Botan y le puso su espada por su cuello.

"¡No te muevas o te arranco el pescuezo!" Botan trago saliva del miedo

_'Botan...se valiente...tu puedes con este patan, que su voz me recuerda mucho a Hiei o no ¡Aqui va nada!' _y desde ahi, Botan con su codo derecho, lo golpeo en el estomago, dejandolo sin aire. Ella tomo su remo del piso y lo convirtio en un bate de metal

"Tu patan, hijo de tu ma-!" grito Botan en lo que se viraba para ver de cara a cara a Hiei, a quien ella lo iba a golpearlo con el bate, pobrecito. Ellos se miraron por un momento. Sus ojos se pusieron anchos como platillos voladores de repente porque se dieron cuenta que estaban desnudos ¡Sip! Lo que estan leyendo

"¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!"


	3. ¿Primera noche en la cabina de Hiei?

¡Konnichiwa gente! ¡Gracias una vez mas por sus reviews! Volvi con otro capitulo y esta vez es cien por ciento Hiei y Botan. Este capitulo es un poco mas diferente (si le dan un vistazo cuando puedan al capitulo 3 el de la version en ingles, van a notar la diferencia...mas errores ortograficos y de puntuacion \\\;; Todavia estaba en los principios del escritor. Pero arreglare eso.)

Creo que este capitulo me habra quedado algo mal...Si ustedes creen que si quedo por lo menos alguito bueno o mas, entonces hare otro capitulo completamente de ellos. Capitulo 5 claro y va ser mas largo que este; Capitulo 4 es la cita de Koenma. Oh y voy a dar un pequeño adelanto del Capitulo 5: ¡Hiei besa a Botan! ¿Ya era hora no?

!A los reviewers!

**F-LoVeR-**_ ;; Mala mia...yo tengo algo de afan con eso. Espero que este capitulo sea algo largo para ti como disculpas. ¡Gracias, cuidate igual y aqui esta el capitulo! _

**Mel A.T.- **_Aaaah ahora entiendo...eso es portugues y eres brasileña...con razon. A si! Yo me acuerdo un fic llamado Disease. Por J.J. Banks, verdad? Quisiera leer tu traduccion, pero no se nadita de portugues. Los unicos lenguajes que se son: ingles (casi a la perfeccion), español (mi primer lenguaje) y se un poquito de japones (las palabras). Bueno es tu desicion si en español o portugues, por lo menos estoy aprendiendo algo de otro lenguaje. lol . Intetare leer el fic Disease, si dices que esta bueno. Hace tiempo que no leo un H\B..._

**ANGELA ISABELLA ISOBEL ROMANOV- **_Gracias! Sip, abundante. No quiero ser hipocrita o algo, pero me confiezo que yo escribo shounen-ai ademas de het. No yaoi, claro. Hmmm...tengo que ver tus fics, para ver que pasa...¿de acuerdo?_

**Yumiki-sama- **_He he he ;;;...no se en donde estaba mi cerebro ese dia. _

**Dark-Hotaru-Tomoe- **_Gracias! Ya lo segui lo pronto posible._

**tsunami4000- **_ O.o;;; ( LE SEÇALA A UNA ENORME CRITAURA ATRAS DE ELLA)_ _Ok ok ok! Ya continue; Pero yo no soy comestible! lol _

**mai-** _ Igual! Todavia no me dejo de reir cada vez que lo veo una y otra vez! Ya se acabaron las dudas porque aqui estan sus reacciones y lo que hacen!_

**rika asakura-** _A si... el destino son como las cajas de chocolates; nunca sabras que sabor te traeran. ¡Aqui estan las reacciones de los dos! Esto lo vamos a llamar un encuentro incedental inesperado o mejor dicho el pequeño incidente como tu lo llamas._

Y como siempre, continuare con esto aunque me tarde en ponerlo (tengo como 7 otro fics en poner capitulos y solo soy una sola en escribirlos ) . ¡Que comienze la funcion!

Capitulo 3- ¿Primera noche en la cabina de Hiei?

Botan continuo gritando de en donde nos quedamos la ultima vez en el capitulo dos. Ella por fin se decidio ir corriendo a su bulto, lanzadole al youkai muchas cosas en el aire, rapidamente. Hiei los evito sin problema hasta que llego a los arboles.

"¿PUEDES DEJAR DE GRITAR?"

"¡No puedo evitarlo!" Hiei arrollo sus ojos.

"Ya estoy lejos." y Botan abrio sus ojos lentamente, "¿Ya vez?" Ella por una razon logica que hay en el mundo, resumio a gritar.

"¡AAAAAHHH!"

Hiei se pego can la mano en la frente, "¿Ahora por que diablos estas gritando?" el dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

"¡Es que ahora tu me estas mirando desnuda!" y el al oir eso, el se viro de espaldas con su cara en color tomate.

"¡Ya no estoy mirando!"

"¡Oh que bueno! ¡No mires o trates de usar tu Jagan en lo que me visto!"

"Hn."

La Grim Reaper cogio su bulto, saco su kimono de color rosa ya poniendoselo otra vez. Ella tambien tenia la cara de color tomate. Ahora ella penso algo...pervertidamente: _'Ay caramba...¡Que gran cuerpazo tiene Hiei! Me da ganas de hacerle cositas pervertidas. Como amarrarlo y...¡En que los siete infiernos estoy pensando!' _

Ahora los pensamientos criticos de Hiei en lo que se abrochaba su pantalones...tambien con pervenitidez:

_'Whoa. ¿Ese es el cuerpo de Botan detras de ese kimono...? No es tan mal. Yo deberia haber quemado o cortado ese kimono hace mucho tiempo. Ojala la temporada de aparear (? 'mating season') fuera ya para que yo...¡Que diablos estoy diciendo!'_

Diez minutos despues, Hiei y Botan ya vestidos en su ropa usual que no hace falta descripcion porque es la misma la cual era antes de que se entraran al rio, salieron de sus lugares en que se habian vestido. Ellos evitaron miradas uno al otro despues de verse como Enma los trajo a sus diferentes mundos. La Grim Reaper por fin tomo valentia y y hablo.

"¿Hiei?" el youkai la miro a ella, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que eso fue lo peor que ha cometido porque Botan lo golpeo con el remo en su cabeza. Casi partiendolo en dos. ¡Toma! Eso le dolera en la mañana...

"¡Ow! ¿Porque me hicistes eso?" Hiei refunfuño en lo que se sobaba la herida del tamaño de una papa.

"¡Tu por poco me aniquilabas hace un momento con tu katana y por pervertido!" ella grito con una de monstro enfogonado estilo anime.

"Hn. Pense que tu eras un demonio o algo por el estilo." eso fue la honesta excusa del Jaganshi.

Botan no tenia opcion que en creer en sus palabras. "Pero aqui no hay demonios en el Ningenkai, Hiei."

"Hn."

"¡Ah!" Botan castañeteo sus dedos, recordandose de algo, "¡Por poco se me olvidaba!" y saco de su kimono la carta que Koenma le entrego a ella antes de irse del Spirit World.

"¿Me vas a pegar con una carta esta vez?"

"Por ahora no. ¿Por que?"

"Haciendo precuauciones. Si me golpeas otra vez, me vas a causar un tumor." Hiei lo dijo con su usual sarcasmo, causando que Botan arrollara sus ojos.

"Toma Hiei. ¡Koenma me lo dio a mi para entregartelo a ti cuando te viera y como ya te estoy viendo, ya te lo di!" ella lo dijo rapido, parando a coger aire. Hiei esta vez arrollo sus ojos y se decidio en leer la carta.

La carta decia algo asi:

¡_Hiei, gracias a mi papi que por fin te localizo! Tengo una mision importante encargada para ti: Necesito que te quedes con Botan por siete meses, ¡o por un millon de años! "_¡QUE!"_ Es que tengo una nueva empleada y no es todos los dias que alguien encuentra una rubia con ojos azules y tengo que encontrar a mi alma gemela por que me estoy poniendo viejo. Yo espero que uses tu tiempo con Botan, si sabes lo que quiero decir. Y por ultimo, si no lo haces, te voy a poner otra vez en probatoria y te dare 10,000 años en prision!"_

_Atentamente, Koenma. _

_Posdata- ¿Cuando es la boda? ¡Yo pago todos los gastos y la luna de miel!_

"¡Maldita 10,000 veces Koenma!" el grito con todos los aires que le quedan en sus pulmones. El saco su katana y corto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pobre carta hasta en cantitos. Lo que ya queda de la carta termino en el suelo que Hiei empezo a brincarle encima como si el esta brincando una cuica imaginaria, mientras que tambien su cuerpo rodeado con un aura de furia (fuego). "¡Me vuelvo completamente loco aqui!"

_'Uuuy...¿ahora que demonio lo ataco o que le dijo Koenma...?' _penso Botan que se le salio una gota estilo anime. "¡Calmate quieres! ¡La ira es malo para tu salud!"

"¿Como quieres que yo me calme, si ese maldito de Koenma me hizo sentir peor que mal?" el ya habia dejado de brincar, ya uno de sus ojos temblando.

Botan suspiro de frustracion. "Yo quisiera contestarte esa pregunta..."

"Pues entonces lo dejare en pregunta retorica; por ejemplo porque Kuwabara es tan feo."

"El mismo chico malo." La grim Reaper lo dijo en voz baja pero el youkai la escucho.

"La misma chica estupida."

"!Como me llamastes!"

"Ahora estamos a mano. Mira onna, si nos vamos a quedar aqui todo el dia insultadonos uno al otro, entonces estas perdiendo mi tiempo." el dijo virandose de espladas, ya caminando a esa direccion.

"¡Hiei espera, por favor!"

"¡Hasta luego!"

"¡Perdoname!"

"Ahorrate tus disculpas." el contesto friamente: el paro sus huellas por un momento. "Porque no te vas con los otros."

"No puedo...Ellos estan muy ocupados por un mes o mas." Botan dijo solemnemente, "Por favor Hiei." se le aserco, gracias a Enma que el todavia no se movio o algo. "No me dejes sola. Odio la soledad..." ella ahora lo abrazo fuertemente desde su cintura, poniendo su cabeza en su hombro. "Tu eres lo unico que me queda ahora..." ella suplico.

Hubo un silencio muerto por un momento.

"...Hn..." el youkai por fin reacciono y se le salio de su abrazo, virandose para por fin mirarla. Ella estaba al borde de llorar porque una lagrima se le callo ya de su cara. Ahora otra lagrima.

"Sigueme."

Botan se puso confundida al anuncio de Hiei y lo miro, haber si le explicaba.

"Pero limpiate tus lagrimas." y Botan no penso dos veces en hacerlo. "¿Se puede saber a donde...?" ella pregunto confudida en lo que recogio sus pertenencias, casi dejadas atras, "¡Oye esperame quieres!" ahora ya corrio persiguiendo la direccion del Jaganshi.

Ya pasaron veinte minutos desde que la pareja, lo digo aunque ellos no lo quieren admitir, caminaron hacia al norte. Botan todavia no tenia la menor idea de hacia donde Hiei. Hablando de el, el estaba pensativo, ¿con casi una sonrisa de satisfaccion?

_'Por lo menos lo mas agradable de esta caminata es que ella estuvo en silencio. Esto es lo que yo llamo felicidad.' _

_'¿A donde Hiei se esta dirigiendo? Sera mejor que le pregunte... No, mala idea. Tal vez me dira que eso no me importa. ¡Pero despues de todo le preguntare aunque no lo quiera!'_

"¿Hiei, ya estamos a donde vamos?" y Hiei ya oyendola hablar la sonrisa se le derrumbo como un barco hundiendose.

_'Me equivoque despues de todo. ¡Maldita sea!'_

"¿Ya estamos ahi?"

"..." el mantuvo silencio, rezando para ver si no hablaba mas.

"¿Ya estamos ahi?"

"…" ...pero estuvo equivocado...

"¿Ya estamos ahi?"

"…"

"¿Ya estamos ahi?"

"…"

"¿Ya estamos ahi?"

"…"

"¿Ya estamos ahi?"

"No."

"¿Ya estamos cerquita de ahi?"

"No."

"¿Ya estamos cerquita, casi, pronto y por fin de ahi?"

"Si…"

"¿De veras?"

"¡No!"

Y esto siguio por todo el resto del camino como el conejito rosa de Energizer por casi una hora. Pobrecito de Hiei ya queria tomar terapias psicologicas porque Botan no se callaba ya despues de que abrio la boca preguntando a donde iban. Ya un parpado de su ojo estaba temblando...y tal vez tambien su Jagan. Para evitar que el pobre fuera al psiquiatra al dia siguiente, ya llegaron al destinaje: una cabina.

"¿Ya esta--?"

"¡Si! ¡Ya por fin estamos aqui, onna!"

"¡Wow! ¿Tu vives aqui de casualidad?

"Tal vez..." el contesto abriendo la puerta principal de su linda cabina. Los dos entraron. Botan se quedo mas asombrada con lo interior de la cabina. (En el capitulo 5 explicare los interiores y los contenidos).

Hiei y Botan estaban casados--¡eh digo cansados! Gomen.

"Esa caminata incluyendo todo lo que pase el dia de me hizo dormidita. Hablando de dormir, ¿en donde dormire, Hiei?" Hiei, para contestar su pregunta, el la mociono a que lo persiguiera a otra parte de la cabina: un cuarto.

El cuarto tenia una cama, obvio, un sofa al lado de la cama y todo lo que contiene un cuarto, todo al estilo y gracias a Hieirino a la no Koorime Jaganshinti, bueno el mismo Hiei Jaganshi. He he he he...siempre quise hacer eso...o no. (Puedo hacer de lo demas si me dicen, mencionenlos claro)

"¿Y en donde tu dormiras?"

"Tambien en este cuarto." y Botan se puso histerica y sus cachetes se enrrojesieron de repente.

"¡Estas loco!"

"Hn. No, en el sofa." el apunto el sofa con su dedo, "¿En que pensabas? Que iba a dormir al lado tuyo."

"E he he he he. Te equivocas. Me voy a cambiar a mis pijamas." y Botan fue a la otra puerta que hay en el mismo cuarto, la cual fue el baño.

_'...tal vez su bata de dormir es de color rosa...' _Hiei penso en disgusto, _'¿Uso el Jagan para ver para creer...? Y otra vez Hiei! Te estas volviendo un total pervertido como el detective!' _entonces para el olvidar lo que acabo de pensar, el le quito las almuadas y cojínes al sofa y le quito una parte, cual era una cama. El se quito sus botas, despues su camisa negra sin mangas. (Y ahora digo la camisa tenia Hiei desde el capitulo anterior)

Desde ahi, la Grim Reaper salio del baño. Tenia puesta una camisa de dormir corta, pero rosada. Es hora de...¡Guerra de los sexos!

Hiei la observo con interes indefinido. _'Ella se ve bien, ojala me hubiera desacido del sofa...¿que diablos estoy diciendo?'_

Mientras tanto, cuando Botan encontro al Jaganshi sin camisa, ella se quedo mirando fijamente su pecho, que sus ojos casi se le salian de los soquetes de sus ojos. Hiei le dio una sonrisa fauta y afectada.

"¿Te gusta lo que vez, onna?"

"¡Hmph!" Botan dio un puchero, cruzando sus brazos. Vamos a ver el puntuaje:

**Hiei: 1, Botan: 0**

Hiei se sinto acalorado. Entonces aprovecho esto para molestarla."¿Soy yo o hace calor aqui?" y de ahi se quito sus pantalones negros, quedandose en boxers. Botan se derritio como helado a la temperatura de 180 grados.

"Para los gustos se hicieron los colores, onna."

**Hiei: 2, Botan: 0.**

"Sabes, tu me estabas mirando_ como para chuparse los dedos _cuando sali del baño, ¡señorito!" Botan se sonrio bonachonamente en triunfo y Hiei se abochorno; ella tenia un punto fuerte ahi. Le dio un gusto de su propio veneno.

**Hiei: 2, Botan: 3.**

"Touche. Pero...no es importante." y Botan refunfuño, cerrando sus puños.

"¡!Eres un patan de todos los patanes!" y Hiei se rio como nunca, haciendo otro puntuaje. Y como dicen: El que rie ultimo, rie mejor.

**Hiei: 3, Botan: 3. **

Ella iba a hablar mas pero el la paro. "Quisiera seguir riendome de tus estupideses," Hiei se estiro de cansansio, "pero mañana es otro lindo dia." el se acosto a dormir en el sofa cama.

Botan estaba mas enfogonada todavia que antes, ¿como se atreve el dejarla con las palabras en la boca?

**Puntuaje final; Hiei: 4, Botan: 3. **

_'¡Vas a ver Hiei!'_ ella juro mentalmente con rabia, _'¡A la proxima yo me reire a lo ultimo y mejor!' _

Hiei habra ganado la batalla pero no la guerra...

Minutos despues... Botan ya estaba profundamente dormida en la cama y lo mismo digo de Hiei. El tenia un pequeño...para ser franca; tenia un algo pequeño de problema: en lo que el duerme, el se mueve como una rueda y como la cama esta muy pegada al sofa...¡demasiado tarde! ¡Ya el rodo! Despues que el lo hizo, el termino cerca, detras de Botan. Hiei sin darse cuenta, se le acerco mas y puso una mano en su cintura. Ahora puso su pierna izquierda encima de la de ellas, causando que su camisa de dormir se levantara no tan arriba. ¿Y que mas puedo decir? ¡Pasaron toda la noche durmiendo asi! ¡Woo! Mañana no sera un lindo dia...


	4. El Comienzo del Caos

¡Hola gente! ¡Gracias otra vez por sus reviews! Me encanto leerlos cada uno. Yo los contestare mañana...me voy a caer de sueño y tengo cosas de hacer por el dia. Oh y mi ausencia se debe a notas bajas.

Se supone que en este capitulo sea la cita de Koenma, pero de verdad no se si hacerla para esta version. Si ustedes quieren ver la cita, me dejan saber en un review y lo añadire.

Pues entonces, este capitulo es lo que pasa al dia siguiente. Tengo que advertirles algo: Hiei y Botan pueden estar fuera de personajes...y el capitulo--no estoy segura...me dejan saber, ¿ok?

Ok, ¡que comienze la funcion!

Capitulo 4- El Comienzo del Chaos (Parte 1)

Los rayos del sol pasaron por la ventana de la habitacion de Hiei, llenandolo de luz. Los brillos del sol brillaron en el rostro dormido de Botan, haciendola gemir un poco y provoncandola a que se vire a su espalda; sin el conocimiento que se esta acurrucando hacia unos brazos fuertes.

Hiei, por el otro lado, puso su cabeza en el pecho de Botan—para ser mas precisa, el se a rescoto en sus senos._'Hmm…¿soy yo o estas almohadas son mas suaves?' _el se pregunto mentalmente, todavia con los ojos cerrados en lo que sentia uno de los senos de Botan con una de sus manos; ella gemio en repuesta al contacto. _'Whoa. Esta almohada pone a uno encendido . Voy a robar mas de esto despues...'_

'_Hmm...¿soy yo o las almohadas ultimamente tienen brazos fuertes, se acorralan hacia uno y te soba un seno...? Al menos, si Hiei esta durmiendo en mi pecho...Si claro. ¿!AL MENOS SI HIEI ESTA DURMIENDO EN MI PECHO?' _y desde entonces, Botan abrio sus ojos como la velocidad de un disparo, confarmando y siendo testigo de su asuncion...y sip, era cierto.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Botan grito un poco mas fuerte que entre el Capitulo 2 y 3, causando al youkai a que se levantara de sorpresa, callendose de la cama en el proceso.

Ya cuando Hiei se levanto rapido del suelo, despues de caer de cara, le pregunto que le pasaba a la Grim Reaper que tenia la cara mas colorada que una habichuela roja, como si se quemo del sol (¡o mejor dicho de pasion! lol): "¿Que pasa?" y ella grito otra vez, pero de rabia.

"¡Tu!" Botan lo acuso, apuntandolo con el dedo indice de su mano derecha.

"¿Yo?" Hiei estaba confudido, no entendia por que Botan lo estaba acusando si el es inocente; el estaba durmiendo tranquilamente...por lo que el sabe de su propio punto de vista.

"¡Si, tu!"

"¿Yo que?" el insistio con la misma pregunta, añadiendo una palabra a lo ultimo de la pregunta.

"¡Eres un pervertido de todos los pervertidos, pervertido!" Botan le dio una cachetada a Hiei al estilo Keiko Yukimura, que sono tan audible para que el mundo escuchara, no muy literalmente.

¡POW!

Hiei, en reslutado, quedo aturdido: por poco veia pajaritos y por poco volaba como si lo esta soplando el viente fuertemente pero no ocurrio porque el mantuvo y recobro equilibrio.

Mientras tanto, Botan habia toda su energia en la cachetada que termino cogiendo oxigeno y algunas gotas de sudor rodaron de su frente.

Segundos despues, Hiei regreso a la normalidad, "¡Que yo hize esta vez!" el se quejo, teniendo ya en su cachete ya recien pegado una marca de mano, colorada.

"¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Tu sabes perfectamente lo que hicistes!" Botan cruzo sus brazos, cubriendose del Jaganshi antes de añadir, "¡Averguenzate!"

"No se de que tu me estas hablando." Hiei lo dijo honestamente.

Botan refunfuño,", camino gruñonamente al baño, tirando la puerta que casi la partia como ayer cuando casi le partia el remo al youkai en la cabeza en dos.

Mili-segundos despues, Botan abrio la puerta, sacando su cabeza, advirtiendo, "¿Oh y Hiei? ¡Si piensas hacer otra cosa, recuerda que tengo un anti pervi-repelente para tres ojos!" y desde ahi, ella volvio a cerrar la puerta.

Hiei se le salio una gota anime; todavia estaba algo confudido, y estas vez por otra razon: Botan se pone cada vez mas incomprensible, cada vez mas que la va conociendo mejor...Bueno las mujeres en general, especialmente las que el conoce.

Uy, este tema delicado ya puso a Hiei a pensar profundamente y con seriedad que tomo asiento en la cama.

Ok, para empezar...por ejemplo: la pareja del detective, Keiko; alguien que nunca o jamas entenderia u la relacion que ella y Yusuke tienen. Fin de historia.

Su propia hermana gemela, Yukina. Hiei la entiende, si, el asintio con su cabeza. Pero todavia no acaba (y es arrogante para) entender porque ella se fija en Kuwabara—o mejor dicho Kuwabaka, si el tipo o si se puede decir que el es humano o de otra especie compleja e paradojica. Hm, es un misterio sin resolver...

¿Que pasaria si el y Yukina se piensa aparejear...? Hiei se pregunto sin querer queriendo. En su opinion, su familia se revolcarian en sus tumbas o de donde marrayos cayeron muertos en el Makai; su madre, aunque no la conoce mucho, su padre—si el tuvo uno, y su perrito llamado Hiro. El queria mucho a ese perrito; el comia de todo lo que se le daba o queria, hasta zoquetes...todavia llora por el, y cuando mas lo necesita...

¡Ahem! Otra mujer. La hermana de Kuwabara, Shizuru. Ella es tambien entendible, claro; ella es como la version femenina de Kurama. Hiei probablemente se fijaria en ella, hay muchas posibilidades...pero hay tres cosas que lo separa de hacerlo: **1) Ella tiene la misma sangre del zoquete.** **2) Kurama se fijo primero en ella**. Y, 3)...Aunque Hiei no entiende lo que nosotros los humanos llamamos: el amor, un sentimiento que le parace inutil, pero entiende algo de la atraccion porque lo esta eternamente a su sweet snow, y lo ve en las telenovelas de las seis. El se siente atraido a otra persona. Si...esa persona le esta robando su corazon, poco a poco, sin darse el y esa persona en cuenta—Espera. A Hiei se le enrojecieron sus cachetes y empezo a toser innesesariamente como si se le atoro algo en su garganta.

¡MUCHA INFORMACION SOLTADA Y EXPUESTA AL PUBLICO!

Despues de recobrarse de su seccion corta de "tos", Hiei continuo con la lista. Ok... Otra mujer... Ah, la nueva rubia Grim Reaper. Hiei, aunque no la ha ni la ha conocido, se pregunta si ella se _fijaria_ en el bebito de Koenma... el va estar pendiente de los futuros acontecimientos.

Por ultimo, y aunque ustedes no lo crean, Julia, la mujer de la telenovela de la seis. Esa mujer es mas ciega, ignorante y terca que su "enamorado", Roberto, duerme con cualquier mujer con mini falda. Todo el mundo de la telenovela le dice (y Hiei gritando en lo que comia tres galones de sweet snow de vainilla, chocolate y fresa XD) que Roberto la engaña, pero ella se reusa a entender eso.

Hn. Mujeres...quien las entiende, el penso como si esta tratando de armar un juego de rompecabezas y cruzo sus brazos. El a veces no entiende a los hombres tampoco, por ejemplo (en este orden): Kuwabara, Yusuke, Koenma, Kurama, a el mismo y entre otros.

Hiei quisiera tambien reflexionar de ese nuevo tema, y porque el se añadio al mismo, pero ya es hora que el empieze con su dia...si puede sobrevivir a Botan primero.


	5. El Caos Continua, y, ¿Algo de Romance?

¡Hola! ¿Como estan? Estoy exhausta... llevo como alrededor de cuatro horas terminando e editando esto. Aqui les traigo un capitulo mas largo posible que el Capitulo 2. Tengo noticias que romper, en el proximo capitulo pasara de verdad lo que yo iba a poner en este y tambien sera algo largo.

Por fin, este fic tiene titulo: **Toma Una Mirada A Mi Ahora**.

O si no funciona, seguiria buscando otro titulo potente.

Y por ultimo dejen reviews como siempre, cual estoy agredecida por ustedes dejar en el mini capitulo 4 y sus opiniones. O leerlo, pero no es lo mismo; no sabre si les gusto, no le gusto o si puedes adivinar que fui yo la que les envio galletas a sus puertas con Kurama, Youko Kurama o alguien por el estilo... o a Kuwabara bailando la Macarena al frente de sus casas. lol

Capitulo 6 _puede_ llegar pronto.

¡Que comienze la funcion y que proceda mi primer disclemaje (solamente en este fic, es el primero que hago ;;)!

Disclemaje- No soy dueña del grandioso, popular, increible, maravilloso, que incluye lindos bishounen y hombres, porque no lo continuan, extraordinario, super, espectacular, requete wow...(tres horas despues) y exictante anime Yu Yu Hakusho. Lo es Yoshiro Tagashi. (la autora se deprime)

Capitulo 5- El Chaos Continua, y, ¿Algo de Romance? (Parte 2)

Para comenzar finalmente el día que le espera adelante, el Jaganshi se levanta de la cama en busca de una de sus atuendos. Sin gastar, ni siquiera diez segundos de el tiempo, el encuentra lo que se va a poner a la velocidad de la luz, cinco segundos en otras palabras, gracias a su increible velocidad. El decidio dejar su reflecion de los hombres para otro dia...

Hiei se pone los articulos en este mismo orden de lo que encontro: una camisa sin mangas negra (igual pero diferente a la de ayer), un pantalon de entrenar azul oscuro y botas negras. El queria tomar un baño pero como en su baño es unico lugar el la cabaña que todavia no hay agua corriendo, especialmente en la bañera que eso no es hasta de noche, pues decide ir al rio como lo hace usualmente.

Y con eso, el sale afuera de la habitacion, caminando hacia la puerta principal de la cabina.

"¡Hiei, espera!"

"¿Ahora que...?" Hiei murmuro irritablemente antes de parar sus pasos, "¿Que quieres?" el la habia notado hace un segundo atras detras de el sin nisiquiera virarse de su espalda.

"Um...quiero decirte algo..."

¿Que sera lo que le diria Botan? Que sera, que sera... ¿tal vez le va a ofrecer disculpas por cachetearlo orita...? Hmm...Hiei se viro, decidiendose en escucharla. El de verdad no queria escucharla pero algo adentro de el, en el fondo, le dice que lo haga; y hizo caso por lo que veen—err leen.

Cuando Hiei miro a Botan al rostro, ella se veia algo timida y nerviosa, que jugo con sus dedos, mirando hacia el suelo. "¿Bueno?"

"Um...uh um..." ella tenia los cachetes algo rojo, casi parecida a un sonrojo. "Tu bañera no corre agua."

"Ah eso...el agua no correra en la bañera hasta en la noche." El explico severo y brevemente posible.

"Ah, ya veo... Oh y queria preguntarte algo. ¿Me puedes enseñar la cabina?"

"Tu lo puedes hacer sola, sabes." Hiei lo dijo como si ella es estupida antes de dirigirse y resumir sus pasos otra vez hacia la direccion de la puerta.

"Si pero, ¿y si toco o destruyo algo?"

Ahore esto si que causo a Hiei a que se detuviera, como si lo encongelaron, sin pensarlo dos veces. Botan tiene razon; el le tiene que enseñar la cabina o sufrira la peor consecuencia. A el le fue un dolor robar\comprar con las tarjetas de credito de Kurama en secreto todos los enseres y mas. Ademas, era su trabajo de juramineto proteger las lindas figurinas y cualquier cosa brillosa...

"Hn. Buen punto." El Jaganshi lo dijo como si el esta dependiendo de su vida y salud.

"Ok!" Botan dio un mini salto y dio una palmada, cerrando sus manos juntas en encanto. "Entonces, ¿en donde me quieres enseñar primero?"

Para contestar su pregunta, el demonio de fuego dio unos pasos hacia adelante y ella hizo lo mismo. El queria llevarla primero al baño para enseñarle donde esta el gabinete de primero auxilios, el Pepto Bismol, Mylanta, Alka Setzer, Panadol, Tylenol, Prozac-- y la lista continua, por si las moscas.

"…Esta es la sala." Hiei anuncio renuentemente y algo en vano, causando a Botan a que se callera estilo anime.

"¡Ay dale! ¿No tienes algun espiritu de guia turistico?" Ella protesto despues de levanterse del suelo, tratando de animarlo a que muestre su cabina, como ella dio a entender, estilo turistico con algo de diversion obligatoria.

"Oh claro. Yo le muestro a mis enemigos con gusto el camino hacia el infierno." Hiei sonrio con suficiencia de maldad: uno de sus paquetes de ofertas favoritos es su tecnica el Dragon de la Flama de la Oscuridad (Dragon of the Darkness Flame)...o simplemente cortarte o patearte el trasero en adios...o una visita a donde vive Mukuro...

"Oh muestrame alrededor, Sr. Necesito-un-abrazo." Botan dio un puchero y cruzo sus brazos.

"Solo mira alreadedor; pregunta si tienes dudas." Hiei cruzo sus brazos tambien.

Bueno, era una buena idea despues de todo; la manera que Hiei mostro no hace mucho parecia como si el esta con ciudadanos de mayor edad, Botan penso antes de mirar.

En su norte, estaba la puerta principal... nada tan lujoso de eso, solo la alfombra de bienvenida que dice: **Hn. Entre O Nunca Entre... **Uh, mirando al piso, ella noto una alfombra vellosa, tan vellosa suficiente para dormir en el. Sip. Ella no podia sentir la textura de eso por que tenia sandalias puetas en sus pies. Ahora ella mira a su derecha, cambiando su expression a pensativa.

"Ese mueble negro, se ve tan comodo…me pregunto si yo y Hiei tal vez un dia nos apapachamos juntos en el…" rapidamante dandose cuenta de lo que dijo, otan se sonrrojo y sacudio su cabeza, tratando de ponerse normal antes de que Hiei la notara,"¡Ahem! ¿Que hay en ese gabinete?" ella apunto al azar, cual fue la izquierda, a un gabiente grande y ancho al distraido demonio de fuego.

Hiei miro antes de contestar, "_Ese_ es el Mad Home Theater System…" el sonrio con suficiencia en tener este sistema, "no me acuerdo como se llamaba en español. Tiene un televisor de gigante panatalla. Una combinacion de videocassetera, DVD, y computadora. Me hace dulce nieve cuando yo quiera, y tambien es capaz de hacer la vida impossible a Kuwabara al tocar algunos botones..."

'_¿A cuantos el habra asesinado para conseguir esto...?'_ Botan penso en lo que Hiei segui mencionando las inumerables funciones del dicho sistema—acabando de mencionar que puede hacer a Yusuke o Koenma a bailar ballet y hablando de ballet, puede hacer a Kuwabara que se ponga la ropa de ballet y bailar por un campo de flores, etc. Eww. Y agrandar las nalgas de Keiko hasta que exploten. Yukina—no, el no va a involucrar para nada. Y a Kurama a bailar la Macarena, La Cucaracha... o un baile de stripper...

¡YO Y LA FANATICADA ESTARIAMOS AGRADECIDAS ETERNAMENTE POR ESE ACTO TAN NOBLE SI LO HACES, HIEI! ¡LEVANTE LA MANO EL QUE ESTE DE ACUERDO! ¡PARA YOUKO KURAMA LEVANTE LAS DOS MANOS! ¡PARA ESOS DOS O MAS U DE LOS OTROS ANIMES, LEVANTE LAS MANOS Y LAS PIERNAS HASTA QUE SE CAIGA DE LA SILLA!

...el que no, pues mantenga las manos abajo...

Err, vamos a volver al fic. Sip...

Los ojos violetas de Botan deambularon a una mesa de café negra que estaba al lado de ella, alfrente del gabinete. Ella dejo de deambulear cuando vio un control remoto con botones brillantes, cual ella lo recogio con sus manos.

La curiosidad estaba apuñalando a una gata…y se llama--

"¿Y que hace este control remoto, Hiei?" Botan, sip, pregunto en lo que miraba el objeto intensamente, ansiosa de presionar uno de esos botones brillantes.

Hiei viro a ella rapidamente en choque, "¡No lo hagas!" el trato de advertirle algo pero era demasiado tarde, ella ya habia tocado al azar un boton.

En consecuencia, toco una alta musica de heavy metal que parecia un viento fuerte, causando a los dos a agarrarse de su pelo o algo por el estilo.

"¡Que es ese sonido tan alto y odioso!" Botan grito sufiencientemente para que Hiei la escuchara.

"¡Estupida! ¡Acabastes de encender el Sistema de Estereo!"

"¿¡Que!? ¡Con razon este sistema vive por su 'Furioso' apodo!"

"¡Apagalo!" y Botan lo intento.

_En vez_…

"¡Tonta! ¡Le levantastes el volumen mas alto!"

El stereo fue a su punto de su volumen maximo...

"¡Pues disculpame! ¡Este control remoto tiene muchos botones brillantes!" ella replico sarcasticamnete lo que pudo.

"¡Dame eso!" Hiei le rebato el control de sus manos y presion un boton que apago el aparato musical.

Los dos se veian derrotados que se acercaron hacia atras, callendose al sofa negro en el proceso.

Mision cumplida.

"¡Whew! Salvastes nuestros oidos, Hiei…"

"¿Huh?"

"Dije que salvastes nuestros oidos."

"¿Que?"

"¡HE DICHO QUE SALVASTES NUESTROS OIDOS, HIEI!"

"Yo si te habia escuchado; ¡estabas murmurando! ¡Oi! ¡Ahora mis propios oidos estan sangrando!" Hiei se sobo su oidos, uno a uno con sus manos de possible quemadura de oido.

"Mala mia…" Botan se le salio una pequeña gota estilo antes de reirse nerviosamente.

Tres minutos despues, Hiei and Botan estaban otra vez levantados en sus pies, en una nueva area de la cabina que no ha sido presentada todavia a la Grim Reaper y a los lectores…

"¿Supongo que esto es la cocina?"

"Eres muy evidente…" Hiei arrollo sus ojos, constentando como un si a la pregunta de Botan. "Ese es el refriegerador," el apunto al mismo cual parecia un cuarto de congelador portatil y con estilo, "el lavaplatos-- en caso yo no me siento para lavar los platos..." cual estaba debajo y al lado del fregadero, "y todo lo de mas que contiene una cocina humana." El habia perdido la motivacion de explicar, y en adiccion, se le habia olvidado algunos de los nombres enseres de la cocina y etc.

"Okay, yo puedo ver el resto de la cocina cuando yo cocine despues; proximo cuarto." Ella dijo como si estaba tomando notas, mejor dicho notas mentales.

"Una cosa: en el congelador hay una caja especial con mas de diez cerraduras y cadenas. No. Toques. La. Caja de Hiei." Iba a ser la Caja de Pandora, pero el lo nombro por su nombre. Me imagino porque…

Botan empezo a preguntarse de eso en lo caminaron fuera de la cocina. ¡Uy! Ella nego con su cabeza y se estremecio. En conclusion: no quiere saberlo.

Siguiendo adelante, la futura pareja habian llegado a...

"Uh, yo se sobre esta habitacion y la proxima puerta." A Botan se le salio una gota estilo anime: ellos estaban en la habitacion en donde ellos "durmieron juntos". Ningun equivoco o no literalmente intencionado en esa frase de "durmieron juntos".

"Si quieres ver algo nunca visto, hay estan mi gaveta de calzones."

"No _gracias_." Botan le dio a Hiei una mirada sospechosa, ignorando su comentario sarcastico y puso sus manos en la cintura.

"Entonces, ¿quieres probar la cama?"

¿Que fue es--?

"¡Pervertido!"

Un sonido de bofeteo se escucha.

"¡Me refiero en probar en lo suave que es la cama! ¡Renuncio y me largo de aqui!I"

Hiei camino afuera de la habitacion, echando humo...con otra marca de mano roja en su cachete. ¡Esto es un escandalo! Lo que el quiso decir era en probar la cama como lo habia dicho; era de marca Vellosa, la cual Sesshomaru de Inuyasha usa.

¡Broma con la marca!

En serio, ¿en que la Grim Reaper estaba pensando cuando lo dijo?

"¿Hiei, a donde vas?" hablando de Botan, ella llamo tras de Hiei, persiguiendolo y tratando de detenerlo, "¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes solita! ¡Me da miedo!" ella le rogo cuando vio que el estaba alcanzando para abrir la puerta principal, para ir a la Villa No-Tengo-Idea.

"¿Como vas a tener miedo si eres una Grim Reaper?"

"Si pero... ¡Y si viene un ladron, una culebra o algo!" Botan agito sus brazos salavajamente de arriba para abajo y con lagramas derramando como una cascada de un rio en cada ojo.

Hiei le resoplo. "No onna, al contrario, ellos son los que van a estar orinando en sus pantalones del miedo en el instante que te vean—"

"¡Patan!" Botan lo paro, refunfuñando suficiente para mostrar sus dientes apretados, "¿¡Acaso estas insinuando que soy fea¡?"

"¿¡Quieres relajarte!? ¡No estoy diciendo que eres fea! ¡Si me lo preguntas tu eres bonita!"

Despues de que el dijo, hubo una pausa y se le agrandaron sus ojos; Botan se quedo boquiabierta y tambien sus ojos agrandaron ante esta confesion. Le va a dar un patatuz o un derrame cerebral cuando oiga la confesion de amor o proposicion de matrimonio del Jaganshi un die de estos... Sin saber lo que van a decir o comentar, los dos se viraron a sus espaldas, dejando que sus sorrojos escaparan de sus cachetes o en todo su rostro en general.

Inserte una de esas canciones romanticas.

'_¿¡Por que dije eso!? ¡Si ella es horrible como el zoquete y un emu! Tal vez no estaba pensando bien, si,...estaba hipnotizado por su belleza y su cuerpo sin ropa que dije eso... ¿¡AHORA QUE FUE LO QUE PENSE!?'_

'_Ah...Hiei me encuentra linda... ¡Espera Botan! No puede tomar el piropo de alguien que es un asesino, ladron, que siempre intenta pero dudo que mate a Kuwabara. De todos modos, el es bueno pero es un chico malo guapo con un buen cuerpo, pecho y tiene un par de...ojos hermosos.'_

¡Hey! ¡No olvides su sexy trasero!

Broma.

"¿Hiei...?" Botan se vira, "¿De verdad crees que soy bonita?" ella empezo a darle vueltas a su cabello con su dedo, haciendo la mas linda expression en su cara que pudo.

"¿Que tu crees…?" Hiei lo dijo en un tipo de voz seductive—despues de que el tambien se viro—haciendola sonrrojer a trescientos sesenta grados. _'Claro si ella no esta enfogonada...'_

"Que tu crees..."

"Y...¿y-yo soy hermosa para ti?" ella tartamudeo...

"¿...Esto es una pregunta de broma, verdad?"

Se corta la musica.

Escuchando esto, algo dentro de la Grim Reaper chasquideo: ella de repente tenia una expression inleida. Ella bajo su cabeza lentamente, sus flequillas cubriendo sus ojos, cerro sus puños suficiente para reventer varias venas y un aura rojo la rodeo... el fondo se puso oscuro.

Hiei, por el otro lado, no _tiene_ miedo... ¿o lo esta un poquito?

**¡Mientras tanto en otra parte!**

Para cambiar el ambiente a uno mas sano y educativo--el mal humor de Botan hace que este fic cambie de PG-13 a RR (realmente restringido, en la opinion futura de Hiei)--ya ustedes tal vez se preguntaria que estan haciendo Yusuke y compañia ya desde que ha pasado solamente un dia, en la ficcion pasaron dos capitulos...o no.

Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Kuwabara y Yukina se encontraban afuera del templo de Genkai, estudiando al aire libre con sus libros de textos e libretas para sus examenes que se aproximan. Digamos, al dia siguiente.

Esto es lo que yo llamo la calma antes de la tormenta.

Tomando una doble observacion, uno de ellos parace que esta estudiando pero no lo esta...Resulta que Kurama envidiaba en secreto como las dos parejas estudiaban, apapachados uno al otro en silencio. Esto hace al pelirrojo en pensar otra vez en la persona que le gusta—oh mejor digamos la persona la cual se enamoro.

Si...Kurama penso otra vez en Shizuru Kuwabara; deseando estar con ella terriblemente, y tenerla entre sus brazos, igual como estan estudiando las dos parejas. El suspiro...de repente se le viene un flashback, recordando como si fuera ayer, el dia que ella se fue, como hace un mes atras...

_Flashback..._

_El telefono suena en la casa de los Minaminos...En ese instante, Kurama lo coge, contestando: "¿Moshi moshi?"_

"_Hola Kurama, soy yo Keiko. Tengo una noticia importante: tienes que venir lo mas pronto posible al aeropuerto."_

_Kurama cambio su expresion del rostro de normal, cual tenia antes de contestar el telefono, a preocupacion con una mezcla de seriedad: Keiko tenia una voz de alta urgencia, "¿Al aeropuerto, por que?"_

"_¡Shizuru se va de el pais sin nisiquiera despedirse!"_

"_Calmate Keiko. ¿Adonde estan?"_

"_Todos estamos en el area C-3; el avion sale en una hora." En reconocer la palabra 'todos', Keiko se referia a que lo demas estan con ella._

"_Esta bien. Ire para alla de enseguida, de una manera o otra. Adios." y desde ahi, Kurama colgo el telefono, corriendo desde ahi hasta a la puerta principal sin importarle por un momento cuanto tiempo le queda o cuanto su casa queda lejos del aeropuerto... no esta seguro por que..._

**_Mientras tanto en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Japon..._**

"_¡Kazuma! ¡Yusuke! ¡Sueltenme ahora mismo o les caigo a palizas!"_

_Shizuru estaba forceajeando: Yusuke y Kuwabara la tenian agarrada como si ellos fueran sogas. _

"_¡No hermana! ¡Urameshi y yo no te dejaremos ir hasta que nos digas por que te vas o por lo menos despidete!"_

"_¡Kuwabara tiene razon, Shizuru! ¡Esto lo que estas cometiendo es una locura!"_

"_¡Ustedes dos son los que lo estan cometiendo locura sino me sueltan en este instante!" Shizuru forcejeo con mas fuerza entre los dos muchachos._

"_¡Demonios!" Yusuke se sorprendido a la fuerza bruta de la psiquica morena, "¡Tu hermana es mas rebelde que la lucha libre en pay-per-view!" esto lo hace ver como un insecto—despues de Genkai claro, y tal vez Mukuro, pero ella es otra historia; ella es muy reservada para el demonio de fuego. _

_Tambien esta su novia por su famosa cachetada de cinco estrellas. En adiccion, esta su madre... Botan... el club de la fanaticada de Kurama que hay en la escuela... otras que no quiere mencionar como la señora del comedor escolar, no pregunten... no-- Yukina es muy dulce. Pero ella podria poseer algo de su hermano gemelo ...Uuy, hay que tenerle miedo. Llegaria a la posicion numero uno..._

"_¡Me lo dices! ¡Ahora ya tu sabes a lo que me enfrento en casa! ¡Tienes que verla por las mañanas!"_

"_¿¡Que dijistes Kazuma!?" Shizuru se enrredo a darles golpes y patadas a los muchachos, quien gritaron de dolor, y esto creao un humo que los cubrio suficientemente a los tres. Uno de esos estilo anime._

_En buena distancia no tan lejana, se encontraba Hiei, estando al lado de 'su-hermana gemela-que-no-se-lo-acaba-de-decir-y-nos-desespera-a-todos' Yukina, quien estaba calmada pero a la vez confundida de la pelea espontanea, con una gota de estilo anime rodando de el lado de su rostro. _

"_Hn. Esto no va para ningun lado...esto cambio de dramatico a violento." dijo Hiei con un tono de indiferencia mas teniendo una cara de aburrimiento: el ha estado presente y\o ha sido testigo de diferentes clases de violencia, drama, etc..._

"_¡Hey, cuidado con mi cabello!" Yusuke grito. "¡Se me acabo el ultimo pote de gel esta mañana!"_

"_¡Hablando de cabello, tienes que ver a Shizuru con alisado en su pelo! ¡Parece un afro!" esta vez grito Kuwabara._

"_¡Estan muertos!" y ahora Shizuru-- con rabia incluida-- aumentando el volumen de puños y patadas._

"_¡Gracias por empeorar las cosas, Kuwabara!" el detective grito sarcasticamente._

"_¿Tienes algo en mente, Hiei?" Yukina miro y le pregunto a 'su-hermano gemelo-que-es-muy-arrogante-para-decirle-a-ella-que-el-es-su-hermano perdido y gemelo-que-estuvo-buscando-por-años'. _

"_Si. Vengo de ensiguida, Yukina." Y desde ahi, el se deseparace en aire fino._

"_¿Huh...?" la doncella de hielo se quedo alarmada de sorpresa:ella estaba casi segura de lo que habia dicho Hiei era como la version escondida de: Vengo ahora, Yukina-neesan; no le habra las puertas a nadie en lo que regreso. "¡Ah, Keiko! ¿Ya llamastes a Kurama?" la muchacha de pelo largo y marron habia llegado al lado de ella._

"_Si... pero temo que no va a llegar a tiempo. Su casa queda lejos de aqui."_

"_No lo creo. Algo me dice que el si va a llegar a tiempo." Yukina dijo en total optimismo y esperanza, con sus manos juntas. _

"_Eso espero, Yukina."_

_Hablando de Kurama, el se encontraba montado en un vehiculo de taxi. Se encontraba algo cerca del Aereopuerto Internacional de Japon. Sin embargo, habia un problema... el automovil no continuaba su paso; hay atasco en grande en la carretera._

"_Oye muchacho, ¿tu tienes prisa en llegar al aeropuerto?" el conductor del vehiculo pregunto, mirando detenidamente por su hombro a Kurama, quien estaba sentado en la parte de atras._

"_No quiero sonar desesperado o rudo...pero una amiga mia se va del pais, sin mencionar su motivo, y yo quiero razonar con ella...o por lo menos verla una vez mas."_

"_Oh entiendo." el miro a la carretera, la cual el transito no se movio en ningun momento, ni fu ni fa. "¿Y como en cuanto se va?"_

_Kurama miro su reloj de mano. Haber...¡Oh Dios mio! El se conmovio que sus ojos se le agrando en choque: solo faltaban... "...en quince minutos."_

"_Lo siento...pero no creo que el transito se normalize tan pronto." El conductor le cogio pena a el. En el momento el abre la puerta y sale del auto, antes de decir: "Voy a ver que es lo que esta pasando afuera." _

_El kitsune pelirrojo cerro sus ojos y dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios...no va a llegar..._


	6. De Discuciones y Algo Mas

Konnichiwa minna-san! Como estan? Yo, estoy algo enferma de salud...tengo como que gripe-- pero creo que me estoy mejorando... Como no estaba en nada, decidi terminar esto de una vez por todas. Si lo se, tardanza irritable...pero estoy haciendo cosas para que yo pueda actualizar mas rapido, no solamete este fic, sino tambien los otros. Ojala que Dios me lo permita... y, la escuela e la vagancia y entre otras cosas ;;

¡Que comienze la funcion!

Disclemaje- No soy dueña de Yuyu Hakusho.

_La ultima vez en **Toma Una Mirada A Mi Ahora...**_

"_Oye muchacho, ¿tu tienes prisa en llegar al aeropuerto?" El conductor del vehículo pregunto, mirando detenidamente por su hombro a Kurama, quien estaba sentado en la parte de atrás._

"_No quiero sonar desesperado o rudo... pero una amiga mia se va del país, sin mencionar su motivo, y yo quiero razonar con ella...o por lo menos verla una vez mas."_

"_Oh entiendo." El miro a la carretera, la cual el transito no se movió en ningún momento, ni fu ni fa. "¿Y como en cuanto se va?"_

_Kurama miro su reloj de mano. Haber... ¡Oh Dios mió! El se conmovió que sus ojos se le agrando en choque: solo faltaban... "...en quince minutos."_

"_Lo siento...pero no creo que el transito se normalice pronto." El conductor le copio pena a el. En el momento el abre la puerta y sale del auto, antes de decir: "Voy a ver que es lo que esta pasando afuera." _

_El kitsune pelirrojo cerro sus ojos y dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios...no va a llegar..._

Capitulo 6- De Discucion y Algo Mas (Parte 3)

_De regreso al areopuerto, Yusuke y Kuwabara se encontraba en el suelo, molidos como papas majadas e gemiendo de dolor. Sus novias trataron de ayudarlos como hacen las ambulancias a un herido. _

_Shizuru se limpio sus manos y suspiro aliviadamente con sus ojos brevemente cerrados. "Pensé que nunca me deshacía de ellos. " Despues de lo dicho, la misma procedio a caminar para recoger su maleta que estaba como dos pies al sur de ella tranquilamente._

_Inesperadamente, la psiquica choca con algo o CON ALGUIEN que ella termina calledose de nalgas al suelo naturalmente._

"_¿Deshacía de quien Shizuru?" Pregunto EL ALGUIEN... ¡Dun dun dun!_

"_Demonios..." Shizuru dijo debajo de su tono, sobandose las nalgas del dolor. Ella ve una mano masculina; y sin titubear, ella coge la mano la cual la levanta a sus pies: "¿Kurama?" ella parpadeo sus ojos dos veces, depues mirando a Kurama fijamente. "¿Como diablos llegastes aquí tan rápido?"_

"_Tengo conexiones." Kurama dijo secretamente, mirando a su mejor amigo, quien no estaba muy lejos de ellos._

_¡Vamos para un flashback interno del actual flashback que lo llamo externo! _

_El kitsune pelirrojo cerro sus ojos y dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios...no va a llegar..._

_¡WOOOSH! _

_Al instante, este sonido capta los oidos de Kurama. Este miro a su lado... y se sorprendió a lo que estaba viendo que brinco un poco y sus ojos agrandaron un poco._

"_¡Hiei! ¿Que haces aquí?"_

"_Tomando un descanso." El mismo dijo casualmente, arrescostandose más al asiento._

_Kurama lo observo por un momento. "... Pues a mi no me parece eso."_

"_OH como adoro tu lógica." Hiei uso su tono de sarcasmo, sentándose normalmente antes de seguir hablando, mirando al pelirrojo y angosto sus ojos. "Vine por ti; a ver si tu calmas el dolor de cabeza que hay en el aeropuerto."_

"_¿De veras?" Kurama se excito de repente ante esto y miro a su mejor amigo como si fuera un milagro que apareció de la nada, metaforicamente. "¿Como?"_

"_Hmm, a ver, ¿esperando a que el transito se disuelva ya en el tiempo que la hermana del zoquete se haya ido? No. ¡Para eso esta mi tele transportación!"_

"_Casi se me olvidaba unas de tus habilidades de el ojo Jagan. ¡Gracias Hiei! ¡Como te quiero!" Kurama de repente abraza a Hiei, quien en resultado quedo en shock y trata de salirse del abrazo amigable como si el se estuviera escapandose de un manicomio, "¡Oye! ¡No digas ni hagas estas cosas nunca y jamás en público! ¡Me estas avergonzando!" _

_Kurama solto sus propios brazos, dejando de abrazar al Jaganshi. "Pues vamonos. ¿O quieres que te abrase otra vez?"_

"_Hn." Hiei ni lo penso dos veces en hacerlo..._

_Fin del flashback interno..._

_Hiei se da cuenta que ademas de Kurama, Shizuru, Yukina, Yusuke, Kuwabara y Keiko lo estaban mirando casi boquiabiertos en sorpres-- excepto Kurama claro. _

_Uno de ellos, antes de que abrieran sus bocas para comentar sobre de el acto noble del Jaganshi, pero el mismo los interrupio ahi mismo. "Ahem. Faltan cinco minutos para Mirada de Mujer; en este capitulo por fin se va el maldito que engaña a Julia...pobrecita, tan ignorant—Me fui..." Y eso fue lo que el hizo al instante, caminando a otra direccion._

"_Wow...yo voy a extrañar Mirada de Mujer." "Shizuru." y la misma miro de vuelta a Kurama, quien tiene una expresion seria en su rostro._

_Los dos se miran uno al otro, sin decir ninguna palabra alguna... El silencio se interrupe:_

"_Oooooh, ambiente romántico." y Kurama miro al sureste de el: la voz le pertenecia a Kuwabara, quien estaba con Yusuke, Keiko y Yukina en una esquina siendo testigos de lo que pasara a continuacion. _

_Mirando y notando la cara seria del kitsune, "Eh... vamos a comprar... ¡maní!" Yusuke anuncio al azar, sacando un dólar en efectivo de uno de sus bolsillo que después lo alzo al aire. "¡Yo pago!"_

_Yukina y Keiko lo persiguen sin ninguna objecion alguna, entiendiendo rapido el mensaje del detective._

"_¡Soy alérgico a eso, Urameshi!" Kuwabara protesto al seguirlos._

"_¡Cállate y vamos antes de que se acaben!" Yusuke le dijo a Kuwabara._

_Aprobechando esta oportunidad, "¡Me voy con ustedes!" Shizuruse dirigio a la direccion de los jovenes, tratando de irse con ellos--_

"_Shizuru." Kurama le llamo la atencion, cual esto fue suficiente para detenerla, o sea, paralizarla. Ella suspira, dirigiendose a Kurama. ¿Que quieres?" Ella puso sus manos en sus cinturas._

"_Quiero razonar contigo." Kurama lo dice calmada y diplomaticamente._

"_Oh...sobre mi viaje." Shizuru lo dice indiferentemente, sin importarle nada._

"_Dime. ¿Por que te vas?"_

_Ella baja sus manos de sus cinturas, "Um..." y aleja su mirada de la mirada intensa de la de Kurama, sintiendose como si esta perdiendo una batalla... _

_Kurama suspira: ella si que es arrogante y algo fuerte de lidiar. Despues, el coloco sus manos en los hombros de la psiquica, la cual no hizo nada en consecuencia al contacto. "Mírame a los ojos." Y ojos marrones lo hace sin ninguna indesicion alguna. Los ojos emeraldas angostaron. "Tu tienes que tener una razón lógica por todo esto lo que estas haciendo. Los demas y yo estamos preocupados por ti... Cual sea cualquier razon, yo te entendere." El lo dijo en una voz suave._

"_... A quien le importa mis motivos." Shiziru lo dijo con algo de frialdad._

_Kurama fruncio sus cejas y el agarre en sus manos, que todavia estaban puestas en los hombro de la psiquica, se puso un poco mas fuerte. _

"_¡A mi!"_

_A las personas que estaban pasando le capto la atencion el tono de voz del pelirrojo que se alzo, y lo miraron claro._

"_¡Y también los demás! ¡Entiende que no estas solas! Tu eres una de las personas en mi vida que me importa mucho; eres mi amiga y..." Kurama se da cuenta de que Shizuru se veia estupefactica, y el deja libre sus hombro, regresando su tono de voz a la normalidad. "Y...lo siento por alzar mi tono de voz." El se vira de espaldas, sintendose avergonzado de sus acciones._

_Shizuru nunca ha visto a Kurama de esta manera ya en el tiempo que lo conoce; el siempre fue discreto en ocasiones. Claro no como cuando el tiene que pelear sus enemigos, en cual el es una persona diferente...Este demonstro ser como que apasionado y protector con sus gentes queridas. _

_Shizuru ahora se sentia que ella le podia contar a Kurama todo, y, eso fue lo que ella eso al momento. "Esta bien, Kurama, te lo diré." Y el mismo se vira para escucharla en total atencion. "¿Resulta que yo...¿Te acuerdas de Sakyo?"_

"_Si, como no." _

"_Bueno, resulta que Sakyo, antes de morirse, me dejo un encedendor...y eso contiene un mapa—algo así, y..."_

"_¿Tu lo amas?" _

"_No lo se...no se lo que siento ahora. Pero entiéndeme, presiento que para mi es importante hacer este viaje, para estar tranquila y..."_

"_No digas mas. Entiendo."_

"_¿De veras?" y Kurama asintio con su cabeza. "Entonces... ¿tengo tu aprobación?"_

_Kurama se rio un poco. "¡Ni necesitas pedimerlo! Pero te voy a decir una cosa. Voy a ir contigo; hay muchas tentaciones."_

"_¿¡Que!?" Shizuru estaba boqui-abierta con sus ojos como puntos, quedandose sin expresion._

"_Es broma." Kurama sonrie abiertamente. "Que tengas buenas suerte en tu viaje."_

_Shizuru le quería dar un golpe en el brazo por su pequeño juego. Pero en vez, ella abraza al pelirrojo de la nada por el área del abdomen, quien el mismo se quedo confuso y sorprendido a la vez. _

"_Gracias por todo Kurama. Oh y tu fanaticada tiene razón: seguramente que hueles bien."_

"_Gracias..." Kurama regreso el abrazo de la psiquica._

"_¡Awww!" Las personas que estaban pasando se habian quedado a haberlo todo, como si fuera una escena linda en une pelicula romantica. Pero, no escucharon tanto..._

"_Saben..." Yusuke se encontraba en una distancia con los demas, comiendo una bolsa que contenia mani. "¡Estos maníes estan buenos! Y la conversación de Kurama y Shizuru."_

"_Si..." Yukina y Keiko dijeron en acuerdo con el detective y en unisono. La lagrimas se le habian salido a Keiko, quien se soplo la nariz ahora mismo, con un pañuelo que le acaba de dar Yukina porque la conversacion ellas lo encontraron kawaii y algo romantico._

_Para ser honesta, los cuatros no escucharon absolutamente nada. ¡Shh! Mantenlo en secreto. _

"_¡Los maníes son diabólicos!" Kuwabara le arrebata la bolsa de mani a Yusuke. "¡Oi!" "¡Hay que exorbitarlos a todos--uno por uno! ¡Tengo que ejecutar el mal!" Kuwabara empieza a tirar mani por mani al suelo para despues pisarlo con su zapato como si fueran insectos._

_Yusuke refunfuño, echando humo y cerro sus puños. "¡Y yo ejecutare tus estupideces!" El le arrebata la bolsa a su mejor amigo y coje un puño de mani, tirandoselo a el, repetitivamente. _

"_¡Nooo! ¿¡Que haces!?" Kuwabara se cubre el rostro y trata de alejarse._

"_Bienvenido a la religión del maní: ¡Testigos del Nogaz! Soy, ¡el Reverendo Urameshi no Cacahuate, hijo mio! En la misa de hoy te bañare con manies para exorcitarte y hacerte uno de nosotros-¡apreciantes al mani! ¡Que Dios te bendiga!" Yusuke se rio psicopatamente en lo que continuaba en tirar mani a Kuwabara._

"_¡Noooo!" Kuwabara empezo a correr y a gritar por si vida y Yusuke persigio detras de el en todo el areopuerto, hasta que pasaron cerca de Hiei, quien se le salio una gota grande al ver el caos que estaba pasando y corrio hasta que alcanzo con el detective para averiguar de que se trataba todo esto._

"_¿Por que estas bañando al zoquete con maníes, Yusuke?" Hiei pregunto irritadamente. _

"_¡Estoy ejecutando su aura estupido! Venga conmigo, ¡Reverendo Jaganshi de Baskin Robbins!"_

_Y Hiei se rio malvadamente junto a Yusuke en lo que corrian detras del zoquete._

_Err...cinco minutos después de un baño "sagrado" de maní y dulce nieve de Pistacho (que Hiei habia contribuido para el "exorcismo"), todos se encontraban cerca de la puerta del avion. Shizuru le explica en breve a ellos la razon de su viaje: se debe a un viaje de negocios de su trabajo-- la verdadera verdad queda entre ella y Kurama. Claro, los demas digestionaron la "falsa" explicacion, excepto Hiei, pero no lo mostraba. Hm._

"_Atencion pasajeros: para el vuelo de Japon a la Isla Hikiri, pasen por la puerta C-7; el avion despegara pronto. Gracias y que disfrute su viaje ." Habian anuncaido por los altavoces. _

"_AHORA es que si me voy." Shizuru agarra sus dos maletas de color marron. Ella, aunque no le gusta decir adios, se despide de sus amigos\amigas y su hermano pequeño en este orden:_

_Kuwabara estaba llorando que sus lagrimas parecian cascadas en lo que tenia a su hermana mayor en un abrazo fuerte, quien estaba forcejeando. "¡Adios, hermana! ¡Te voy a extrañar mucho!" "¡Kazuma, no me dejas respirar! ¡Sueltame maldita sea—yo volvere pronto pero nunca llegara si no me sueltas!"_

_Yukina se depidio se ella normalmente y Shizuru esta agradecida con ella. "¡Cuidate mucho!" Shizuru asintio con su cabeza. "Hazme un favor, Yukina. Como Kuwabara no me tiene alrededor por un tiempo, mantelo fuera del alcance de cosas peligrosas, como correr con una tijera." A la doncella de hielo se le salio una gota, y asintio con su cabeza al mensaje de la psiquica._

_Keiko lloraba y lloraba. "¡Adios, Shizuru! Que no te pase nada como a esas mujeres que estan sufriendo." Shizuru se rio nerviosamente y una gota le rodo de la cara. "E he he he he...estas viendo mucha television, Keiko."_

_Yusuke le aconsejaba a Shizuru como los buenos amigos hacen."Cuidate. Si un hombre extraño se prospasa, no le enseñes misericordia, y dile no a las drogas." "Ooookay...gracias Yusuke."_

_Hiei solamente dio un suave 'Hn.' a Shizuru, quien suspiro. "Todavia tiene que soltarte mas en vocabulario...ay, ay, ay." Ella se puso una mano en la cabeza. "Si quieres hacerlo, practica y confiesate a Botan cuando la veas." Hiei le dio una mirada maligna a la psiquica quien le dio una guiñada._

_Cuando Shizuru llega por fin frente a frente a Kurama, ellos se miran a los ojos por un momento sin decir absolutamente nada. Shizuru le da una sonrisa pequeña al pelirrojo, quien tambien le sonrie. Sin pensarlo, ella se le acerca a Kurama y le da un beso en su cachete derecho con sus ojos cerrados. Al kitsune se le presento una pequeña sombra rosada por su rostro._

_En literal, a los demas, excepto Hiei, se le calleron la boca al suelo a lo que estaban viendo en incredulidad._

_Cinco minutos despues, enloque el avion se estaba preparando para despegar al cielo... _

_Yukina consolaba a Kuwabara, quien volvio a llorar por su hermana, quien se esta por ir._

_Yusuke y Keiko tuvieron una mini conversasion, "Keiko." "¿Si Yusuke?" "Desde que salgamos de aqui, tenemos ir corriendo hacia Puu. Ya creo que le dieron un boleto por 'mal estacionado'." Y, a Keiko se le salio una gota. _

_Hiei queria matar a Kuwabara con ganas en lo que el lo estaba viendo junto con su hermana gemela, pero se aguanto. El se habia dicho el mismo que si Kuwabara hace feliz a Yukina, pues entonces dejaria su remordimiento... ¡Pero esto lo estaba matando lentamente como el cancer! El zoquete sera pronto parte de lo que queda de la familia Jaganshi...¡Que horror! Grito la mente del youkai. _

_Hiei despues cambio su mirada hacia Kurama, quien estaba viendo en silencio y tranquilmente como el avion ya habia depegado al cielo, rumbo a su destinaje... A continuación, inserten aquí la canción "Simple and Clean" ("Simple y Limpio" por lo que entiendo al español) por Utada Hikaru. Estas líricas especialmente._

_When you walk away\ Cuando tu te vas_

_You don't hear me say\ No me escuchas decir_

_Please, oh baby, don't go\ Nooo te vayas, por favor_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight\ Simple y limpio es la manera que me haces sentir esta noche_

_It's hard to let it go\ Es dificil dejarlo _

Fin del Flashback…

'_**Hmm…déjame adivinar, ¿pensando otra vez en ella, eh Shuiichi?**' _

Una voz familiar hablo en la mente del kitsune, interrumpiéndolo de su trance de pensamiento, causándolo a que suspirara. '¿Que quieres, Youko?'

'_**Eh no se. Digamos que quiero molestarte un poco o algo; ya me estoy aburriendo de cada vez que piensas en la humana y en el flash back: te pones melancólico, nostálgico e dramático y abrazas a tu osito de peluche \ almohada en las noches cada vez más. Oh espera, siempre lo haces**.'_

'¿Ya terminaste?' Kurama no sonaba ni entusiasmado o en ánimos para conversar con el Bandido Legendario que digamos.

'_**¡Aww Shuiichi! ¡Apenas acabo de hablarte!**_' Youko se quejo. _'**Yo vivo prácticamente en tu cuerpo, y odio cuando no me hablas o me ignoras. Me hace sentir solo, sabes...**'_ El ahora dijo falsificando un tono de soledad y melancolia.

'¿Oh pero que es esto lo que oigo? ¿¡El gran Youko Kurama es sentimental!?' Kurama dijo sarcásticamente, sonando a la vez algo medio sorprendido a la inesperada confesión del youkai.

'_**Oh pero que dices; estas hiriendo mi "sentimientos".** _'El contesto sarcásticamente, sonando medio herido_. '**Bien, te dejare de molestar por ahora como te noto en el animo de esos día del mes. Por una condición.**'_

'¿Dirás?' el lo dijo algo excitado e animado repentinamente.

Youko arrollo sus ojos antes de hablar_, '**Prométeme que me prestaras tu cuerpo todos los fines de semanas.'**_

'¿Se puede saber para que?'

'_**No puedo decirte ahorita... ¿me dejas, si o no?**_'

'Espera', y Kurama se puso a pensar por otro lado de su mente donde el youkai no escucha sus pensamientos. ¿Que? Los pensamientos de Kurama también necesitan privacidad. O era en una parte de su grandioso y asombroso cerebro o sus pies.

Oye, eso es una buena idea: ¡los primeros pies que piensan! ¡Eso es genial!

Volviendo al asunto previo, esto de prestarle su cuerpo a Youko es un asunto serio. La ultima vez—bueno en realidad no sabe lo que el hizo exactamente en esa vez u la veces anteriores, pero lo que Kurama sabe es que al día siguiente amaneció con una resaca fuerte que le tomo como casi siete pastillas de Panadol combinada con Tylenol mas un baño mas frió que el Polo Norte para eliminar la insorportable resaca.

"Eh, ¿Kurama?" El mismo vuelve a la realidad de enseguida desde que escucho la voz del detective, dejando la conversación mental con el youkai en pausa. "¿Si?" El miro a Yusuke en la cara.

"¿Te pasa algo?"

"No nada." Kurama mintió. "¿Por que?"

"Te veías distante, como, si estuvieras en el espacio..."

"Oh no me pasa nada, Yusuke. Creo que no tengo la cabeza en el suelo gracias a estos exámenes, el examen para entrar a la Universidad, la Universidad o algo."

"Oh eso... Pero tú nunca eras así; tú siempre eres confidente y calmado ante estas situaciones escolares. En cambio yo, o repruebo o me vuelvo loco."

"Si..." Kurama se rió entre dientes. ¡Aww!

"No te preocupes amigo, todo va a salir bien." Yusuke le puso una de sus manos en el hombro derecho al pelirrojo antes de decir. "Solo tienes que creer en ti y tener fe."

"Si, tienes mucha razón. Gracias Yusuke."

"Oye, por nada."

"Yusuke, una pregunta."

"¿Si?"

"¿Desde cuando tu eres tan optimista que antes? Ya veo... ¿Keiko, verdad?"

"Sip...cosas del amor, creo. Ahem. Quería decirte que vamos a tomar un receso."

"Suena bien. Voy con ustedes ahora."

"Claro." Y desde ahí, el detective se fue adelante.

Cuando Kurama ya se levanto para irse a reunirse con los demás-- _'...**Recuerda que los hijos de mami, ¡nooo miiiieeeeenteen!**'_ Youko canto.

'Callad. No quiero involucrar mucho a mis amigos o a mis amigas con mis problemas y tristezas.'

'_**Quieres decir nuestros problemas.** **Como por ejemplo, una mujer guapa y millonaria me pago para que yo sea su prostutito la semana pasada, ¡y la pasamos súper; tuvimos sexo candente! En realidad, muchas mujeres se pelean por mi** **que hasta hicimos una audición--¡hasta para tocar mi cola o oídos! ¿Que puedo decir? Soy sexy.**'_

Kurama levanto una ceja. '¿Quieres repetir todo eso?'

'_**¿Como mami y papi te hicieron, Shuiichi? Yo estuve ahí fíjate.'**_El se cubrió la boca de repente, el presencio algo no muy bueno alrededor del pelirrojo. **_'Oopps...' _**

Esto. Significa--

'¡YOUKO KURAMA, COMO TE ATREVES; A MI ME TRAJO LA CIGUEÑA A LOS BRAZOS DE MI MADRE!' Kurama exploto más que una bomba atómica, poniéndose chibi, que causo al youkai a que temblara del miedo. La ultima vez que presencio esto es cuando el fue que acabo el pote de shampoo de fragancia rosas exotica, sin pedir permiso primero.

'**_Anou...Callar ahora.'_**

Uuuh... Kurama también es capaz de cambiar el género del fic... pero como dicen: nadie es perfecto.

Ya como en una hora en la tarde del día, después de huir de la cabina como ladrón al descubierto por la policía y de entrenar su cuerpazo que vuelve locas a la fanaticada, el Jaganshi se encontraba por la cascada del mismo rió en la cual se baño en el día de ayer. El estaba recostado cerca de la salida. Se veía mas relajado: tenía los ojos cerrados como si esta durmiendo angeliquitamente, aunque tiene su lado de diablillo.

¡Aww, que lindo! Lo que se pierde Botan por estar negando al Jaganshi física e emocionalmente. Pero ella como quiera no se lo va a perder; ya llegara el momento en que ella le de una gran patada definitiva a su desnegamiento por descubrir.

Sip.

Oye... me pregunto yo... ¿como marrayos Hiei logro escaparse de la furia de Botan?

Hm. Eso es otro misterio sin resolver...

Hablando de Botan, ella venia caminando en la dirección del rió. Más tenía una cara de pensativa e frustrada y molesta. _'Uy, cuando yo vea a Hiei, ¡me la va a pagar! Por ahora, me voy a tomar un baño en el río...hace mucho calor...' _

Volviendo a la parte de arriba de la cascada del río, Hiei se había salido del agua, ya teniendo únicamente puestos sus pantalones. El se había secado; alzando la temperatura de su cuerpo con su poder. Se iba a poner sus botas, siguiéndole después su camisa para—no estoy segura... De repente, el se paralizo que sus ojos se agrandaron un poco: sus oídos captaron el mismo ruido extraño de ayer.

Wow, hablando de deja vu...

'_Ese ruido...es el mismo de ayer...y viene por abajo de las cascadas.' _Hiei dijo mentalmente.

Eventualmente, el puso una cara seria y cruzo sus brazos: ¿que va a hacer? Hm, este ruido lo estuvo escuchando desde ayer en este mismo rió... y... Hiei escucho más de este.

El se dejo llevar por la melodía...

…poco...

…a poquito...

…a poquito a poco...

…hasta poquinada.

'_Suena como si alguien esta cantando—no, tarareando...como...' _Su expresión de serio cambio gradualmente a tranquilo, sus ojos cerraron y sus brazos bajaron (¡Oye, eso rimo!). _'...no se como explicarlo...' _ El se quedo sin palabras: la melodía era suave, dulce, gentil...más dulce que dulce nieve...Esto, literalmente, casi es indefinido.

Hiei abrió sus ojos; cambiando su expresión a una de determinación y cerro sus puños: _'Tengo que saber mas sobre esto._' el como que se obsesiono de la nada por conocer la fuente de la melodía—mejor dicho, quien es este ángel con esta voz angelical-indefinida.

Si el no se equivoca, la voz viene por abajo de las cascadas. El tomo unos pasos hacia adelante hasta que llego al final del camino (por las piedras). Ya mirando hacia abajo, Hiei parpadeo sus ojos: ¿que es esto? En el centro de el agua, habia una figura algo inmobilizada. Mirando bien, la figura resulta ser una muchacha de cabello azul-bebe largo y suelto que estaba de brazos cruzado, cubriendo su pecho. Ella tenía sus ojos cerrados haciendo suave su expresion.

'_Ella tiene que ser la que esta tarareando. Ella es... hermosa.' _Hiei se sonrrojo, en lo que la observaba. Y su sospechas son ciertas: la muchacha en el rio estaba tarareando en lo que se bañaba en el agua.

'_Siento que me estan observando.'_ La muchacha en el agua habre sus ojos sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella se parece mucho en todo a cierta persona que me recuerda a— ¡Ay ay ay!

¡POR EL TAMAÑO DE GEL QUE USA YUSUKE PARA SU CABELLO, HIEI SI QUE ESTA EN UNA GRAN SORPRESA DE SU VIDA!

Ella mira para arriba, directamente a donde el Jaganshi esta parado. ¡Uuuuuyyy! Sus ojos ametistas agrandaron como el tamaño del globo terraqueo, la boca se le callo, como sus brazos, y su cara tenía algo de azul desde su frente hasta—toda el rostro que digamos.

Hiei no hizo nada: el solamente se enrrojecio mas desde sus pies hasta que paso del el ojo de Jagan, y le da una hemorragia.

'_¡Que estas haciendo, Botan! Hiei te esta mirando otra vez de— ¡así como estas!' _ y entonces, 'Botan' como se encontrba sin palabras para decir, ella hizo lo siguiente: GRITAR. Y lo hace peor que en estar en un concierto de un artista favorito."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Botan de la nada, agarra una piedra y se la tira a Hiei como se ella estuviera jugando beisbol.

A pesar de que el Jaganshi todavia tenia su sentido comun e instintos en blah-blah landia, el como que ignoro la piedra que vino volando directo a el para realizar su funcion: chocarse con Hiei en 3...2--

¡POW! Mision cumplida para la piedra.

Hiei en resultado quedo en K.O.; sus ojos se pusieron en forma de X, y hasta el Jagan. El pierde el control con sus pies que el tropieza y se cae abajo para el agua en el proceso, callendo como un mosquito despues de que le rocearon repelente para insectos.

¡GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOO...¡

SPLASH. ¡10,000 puntos!

Aprovechando que Hiei habia caido al agua profundamente como una roca, Botan sale del rio corriendo hasta que llego un arbol que en donde fue que ella habia dejado su ropa. Y ellla empezo a vestirse lo mas rapido que pudo.

Un minuto despues, Hiei reacciona; el se sumerge a la superficie, tosiendo agua y despues cogio oxigeno. Despues de tener suficiente aire, el nado hasta que llego hasta a la orilla. El se sale del agua...ya afuera, Hiei empezo a sacudir su cuerpo.

"Eso...estuvo cerca." Hiei jadeo despues de sacudirse... Presintiendo de cerca la presencia de Botan, el se vira para confrontarla cara a cara.

¿Saben que hora es? Otro ronda para, si, estas correcto si adivinaste bien. ¡Es hora de la ronda 2 para-- Guerra de los Sexos! ¡Edicion especial!

"¿¡Por que me tiraste esa piedra!?" Hiei le reclamo a la Grim Reaper ya vestida y con su cabello amarrado en un moño alto.

"¿¡Y por que tu me estabas mirando con ojos de ajolote!?" Ella replico, salindose de los arboles.

¿Que diablos Botan esta diciendo? Hiei penso antes de hablar."¿De que hablas?" El levanto una ceja.

Botan refunfuño. "¡No te hagas el idiota! ¡Tú me estabas mirando! ¡Y para el colmo, ni siquiera a la cara!"

¡Oi, Hiei! ¿¡Como eres capaz de tal cosa!?

**Hiei: - 0, Botan: 1**

"¿Huh? ¡Mi angel se fue!" Hiei miro hacia alrededor de el, buscando a su "angel que estaba en el rio".

"¿¡De que hablas!? ¡Esa era yo!" Botan se apunto a ella misma con uno de sus dedos.

Otra vez, ¿de que en el Makai ella esta hablando? Esa muchacha era gentil y era _muy, pero que muy _diferente a la rabiosa de Botan. ¿Como ella viene diciendo que esa muchacha en realidad era ella? _'¡Falacia!' _Grito la mente de Hiei.

"De que _tu _hablas." Hiei le dio mucho enfasis a la palabra tu, empezando a recitar despues un poema que las palabras le salieron por arte de magia: "Ese cuerpo era celestial, brilloso, perfecto; ¡era mi Coca-Cola en el desierto!" Hiei mira a Botan, disgustadamente, "En cambio tú, te falta peso: ese cuerpo esta seco—parece un saco de piedra. Mas feo que el de una cabra... ¡que estoy diciendo! Eso es horripilante, nada mas de pensarlo me da escalofríos."

Eh...no hay comentarios...

**Hiei: 1, Botan: 1**

Botan estaba furiosa. Muy furiosa..."¡Eres un bastardo!" y ella continuo parloteando...

Hiei no le prestaba caso. El estaba algo perdido en sus pensamiento. _'Mi ángel... ya hasta estoy componiendo una canción:'_ ¡Apeticion popular! ¡Hiei canta lo siguiente! "Y ahora que no estas aqui, me doy cuenta de cuanta falta haces. Si te he fallado, te pido perdón, de la única forma que se. Abriendo la puerta de mi corazón, por si acaso decides volver."

Botan habia dejado de parlatear desde que escucho el Jaganshi cantar. Ella alzo una ceja. "Yo tengo una mejor que esa." Y ella canta lo siguiente con emocion: "Eres un estupido, necio, engreído. Que con otra me has confudido—"

"¡Porque su voz y sus senos le traen brillos a mis ojos!" Hiei interrumpio, cantando una vez mas.

Uh, por demostrar actuaciones artisticas e siendo creativos en expresar su odio (y amor. Lo digo entre parentesis para evitar de que mi funeral pase.)—es

probable y garantizable de que el duo ganen un premio Lo Nuestro.

**Hiei: 2, Botan: 2**

Oye hablando, si llegaran a cantar juntos, su primer disco se llamaria: **Sentimiento Mutual**. Y sus canciones serian tituladas algo asi:

**Te Odio Tanto Tanto**; que es en duo entre los dos.

**Sentimiento Mutual (Por que lo\la Odio)**; tambien es otro duo.

**Es Estupida y Horrible**; es singular—lo canta Hiei.

**Es Malvado y Patan**; es singular—lo canta Botan.

**Tiene Una Bocota Que Ni Se Calla Y Vuelvo A Reiterar Que Ella Es Horrible**; singular, Hiei.

**Bastardo. No Te Soporto**; singular, Botan.

**El Sentimiento Es Igual: Ni Yo A Ti**; Hiei.

**¡Hmph!**; Botan.

**Hn.**; Hiei

**Te Sigo Odiando... Pero Me Estoy Enamorando Cada Vez Mas De Ti**; Botan...

**Te Odio; Pero Esto Que Estoy Sintiendo Por Ti No Es Lo Mismo Como Antes...**; Hiei...

**¿¡DIJE ESO EN ALTO!?**; en duo una vez mas...

¡Y hay mas por venir! Por que un solo CD no es suficiente para seguir expresando sus sentimientos hacia uno al otro. Es como si dos corazones enamorados cantan lindas canciones, no importa que genero de musica...

Ahem. Por poco me iba a perder en el romanticismo... Ah, si, volviendo al fic, Botan se veia algo espantada hacia Hiei. "¿Que te pasa, oye? ¡Estas peor que Yusuke y su sistema sucio y pervertido!"

Hiei fruncio sus cejas. "No me compares con el detective."

"¿Oh pero que esto? ¿Estas... negando tu lado sucio y pervertido, eh?" Botan miro a Hiei con una cara de pagado asi mismo.

Ahora Hiei le da una mirada feroz a la Grim Reaper. "Cállate... ¿o quieres morir?"

"¿¡Oh, ahora me vas a matar porque no quieres acabar de admitir que eres un pervertido encerrado!?" Botan ahora protesto.

...Hiei, Hiei, Hiei... tsk, tsk, tsk.

**Hiei: 2, Botan: 3**

"Toda-¡vía!"

Hiei de repente le brinca encima a Botan, quien a ella no le dio ni tiempo para reaccionar y no pudo aguatar el peso de el y se calleron los dos al suelo. Hiei estaba arriba de Botan, a quien el la tenia como prisionera.

"¡Suéltame!" Botan forsajeo, pero Hiei es fuerte.

"¡Baja la voz! No te matare; pero haré algo que yo pudiera haber hecho desde que te conocí: ¡callar tu bocota!"

Un deshago.

**Hiei: 3, Botan: 3**

"¿Que vas a hacer, pervertido encerrado? ¡Dímelo para patearte entre las piernas!" Botan forsajeo cada vez mas y mas.

"Simple, onna." Hiei sonrio con suficiencia, "Yo te garantizo que como consecuencia estarás muy asustadas, que quedaras marcada por toda tu vida."

¿Qué clase de marca le dejara, y de que será? ¿De precio? ¿De etiqueta? ¿Linea de ropa? ¿Que?

Botan arrollo sus ojos: "Oi, avanza y asústame quieres. ¡No te tengo miedo fíjate!"

Hiei refunfuño, y bajo su rostro: el... ¡ya no puede aguantar mas! Ya Botan lo provoco demasiado en un dia.

Botan se quedo callada; ella se veia insegura de lo que habia dicho.

Hiei levanto su rostro y la miro. Botan a cambio, trago saliva y empezo a temblar debajo del: no le gustaba para nada la expresion del Jaganshi. El tenia una expresion cual lo clasificaba: peligro; esa cara cual el usa cuando es la hora de asesinar.

Ojos carmesí miraron directo a ojos amatista temblantes..."Onna..." y desde ahi inesperadamente, Hiei cerro sus ojos e cerro la distancia entre la cara de el y de la Grim Reaper, presionando sus labios a los de ella.

Botan en resultado, quedo aturdida y sus ojos agrandaron de sorpresa: por los gran cuernos y oidos de Yomi, ¡Hiei la beso! Repito, HIEI LA BESO.

El mismo empiaza a besar a la Grim Reaper debajo de el a un paso lento. Botan queda en choque ante las acciones del Jaganshi que sus ojos agrandaron en el proceso. Ella trata de quitarserlo de encima, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de el para empujarlo, pero Hiei rodeo con sus brazos fuertes su cintura, acercandola mas hacia su cuerpo.

Botan estaba algo asustada, luciendo algo en panico...Hiei rompe el beso y abre sus ojos, observandola silenciosamente.

Poco a poco, su miedo se estaba subsidiando, abrendole las puertas a la pasion: Botan le regresa el beso a Hiei despues de inclinarse, rodeando sus brazos a su cuello, y cerrando sus ojos completamente. Hiei sin problema, la vuelve a besar cerrando sus ojos otra vez... Los dos se besaban y besaban... La madre naturaleza es testigo del primer beso de esta lenta pero creciente pareja...

Wow...no se que decir sobre este...¡Okis! ¡Esto es el fin de la primera temporada de la ficcion! Para el próximo capitulo empieza otra nueva temporada, en la cual solo tengo poca ideas. Pero por lo menos ya estoy escribiendo algo. Si quieren donar ideas, ¡pues adelante!

Y no se olviden de dejar reviews! Bye bye, hasta la--tose proxima!


	7. Lo Que Paso Después

¡Hola a todo el mundazo! ¿Como estan? Otra tardanza anual, lo se... estaba ocupada luchando contra los obstaculos que enfrento en la vida. Heh, sueno como Kakashi Hatake de Naruto.

Bueno, trate de actualizar este fic por 2 o 3 veces que se me perdieron el USB\pen drive donde mantengo guardado mis documentos. Por esa razon, es que yo por eso me he tardado en actualizar, incluyendo la ocupancia y la vagancia.

¡Por fin he llegado ver la pelicula de Yuyu Hakusho: The Poltergeist Report! ¡Esa pelicula es una doble bendicion: mayormente por Kuronue (¡¿POR QUE TUVO QUE MORIR SALVANDO A YOUKO EN LOS BAMBUES Y NO SOBREVIVIO!? DIOS MIO, ¿¡POOOOOOOR QUEEEEE!?) y los minutos de ver a Kurama sin camisa! Waaaaaiiiiii! ¡Creo que los milagros existen! ¡Aleluya!

¡A si, gracias otra vez por sus reviews! Wow, no pense que las escenas de la Guerra de los Sexos les gustaria a ustedes... Entonces hare algo mas de eso. Me da el gusto saber eso, de verdad. 3

Ah, algo que me capturo la atencion: de acuerdo a un review, este fic es muy obsceno debido a las estaturas de Hiei y Botan... Hmmm, yo no creo eso tanto. Yo se y he visto parejas donde el hombre es menos alto en la estatura que la mujer y vice versa--hay de todo en esta vida. Si estas leyendo esto o algun dia lo haces, ¿por que ves esto como si fuera algo de lo normal?

Oh y si han oido o visto el programa de television: **Trato Hecho**, tome en cuenta que lo hecho en esta ficcion es algo mas o menos una parodia para proposito comico, o como lo vean.

Ya dicho todo eso, ¡que comienze la funcion y la segunda estacion!

**Yo no soy y nunca yo seré dueña de Yuyu Hakasho. ¡Que suicidio! TT.TT**

Ya se estaba poniendo la puesta del sol, atardeciendo en el campo que esta en el medio de la nada. La pareja hacia su camino en silencio al norte, de regreso a la cabina:

Hiei tenia una expresión seria, teniendo puesta su camisa negra y sus botas negras.

Botan, por el otro lado, no había estado tan callada en toda su vida. Ella tenía más una cara de pensativa en lo que perseguía detrás del Jaganshi.

Nada había pasado entre ellos, pero... ¿por que están de ese modo?

Capitulo 7- Lo Que Paso Después

En la mañana del día siguiente, Hiei se encontraba sentado en su sofá negro con expresión seria e pensativa. Resulta que el había pasado la noche en ese mueble oscuro. En la noche anterior, la pareja había llegado del rió sin ninguno dirigirse ni una palabra alguna. Ellos cenan por separado y Botan se va a dormir a la habitación mientras que Hiei había decidido dormir en el dicho sofa negro de la sala.

En estos momentos, su mente lo estaba llevando al inesperado evento que ocurrió entre el y Botan. La imagen de el y ella besándose apasionadamente uno al otro con necesidad...y tal vez con lujuria; se repetía una y otra vez como si fuera un disco rallado irreparable... Hiei cierra sus ojos, sintiendo el recuerdo de la dulce memoria todavía fresca en su cerebro.

El trance de los pensamientos se desvanecen cuando la puerta de su propia habitación se abre revelando a una Botan sonriente y la misma cierra la dicha puerta antes de hablar. "¡Buenos días, Hiei!"

Hiei abre sus ojos y mira hacia la dirección donde ella se encuentra con la misma expresión, "Vaya. Amaneciste...relajada y energética."

"¡Sip! El dormir temprano hace bien al individuo." Botan dijo, despues cambiando el breve tema. "¿Has desayunado?" y Hiei niega con su cabeza, siendo honesto. "Ah no te preocupes, nos haré algo para los dos enseguida." Ella se va...hacia la direccion equivocada. "Ooopsie! La cocina esta por aquí." Ella dijo, esta vez conduciendose hacia la direccion correcta despues de darse en cuenta de su error. Como dicen, todo el mundo comete errores.

La cocina...Botan, al mencionar la palabra cocina, a Hiei se le entra un flash back del día que el consiguió el dicho encere:

_Flash back..._

_"Y estamos de regreso en la ronda final del programa, __Trato Hecho!" Dice el animador del programa, y la audiencia aplaude que dejan de hacerlo eventualmente."Yo se que ustedes y nuestros queridos televidentes están ansiosos de saber que hay detrás de las tres cortinas."_

_"¡SIII!", "__Dinos ya!", "¡Idiota!" Gritaba la audiencia de forma fervorosa. Uuuy, ¿a ustedes no les molestan cuando hacen eso? Es odioso e irritante, por eso yo comprendo la audiencia._

_"Pero antes, vamos a preguntarle a nuestro ultimos dos concursantes como se encuentran después de haber llegado lejos a la ronda final. ¿Como usted se siente, Pablo?" El animador ahora le pregunta a un hombre de cuarenta anos, disfrazado de un pirata._

_"Me siento nervioso, señor animador...Estoy ansioso como la audiencia,y si, de las cortinas y los premios que hay." Contesto el mencionado concursante._

_"Fíjate que yo también. Y ahora, ¿como se siente usted, Kurama? Usted también debe estar ansioso por saber que hay en las cortinas como Pablo y la audiencia." El animador le pregunta a Hiei, quien se encuentra disfrazado de un gato de color negro, uno de sus colores favoritos._

_"Hn." Fue su simple respuesta._

_"Em...Me gusta su actitud." Al animador se le sale una gota. "Bueno...¿Quien escoge primero? ¡Pablo! Escoge entre la cortina uno, dos y tres."_

_"La numero uno."_

_"¿Estas seguro? Les repito a los dos que no hay marcha atrás ya cuando hagan sus propias decisiones." y Pablo asiente con su cabeza a la advertencia del animador._

_"Kurama, su turno de escoger."_

_"La tres."_

_"¡Vamos haber que hay detrás de la cortina numero uno!"_

_"¡Felicidades, Pablo! Detras de la cortina numero uno...¡usted se lleva un viaje para cinco personas de ida y de vuelta por una semana a las Islas del Caribe con todos los gastos pagados!"_

_"Ahora, ¡la cortina numero tres!" _

_"Kurama...acabas de ganar el premio chango--en otras palabra, no tienes nada. Lo siento mucho. Tal vez en la próxima...¡Vamos a ver que había detrás de la cortina numero dos!"_

_Y ahi fue cuando Hiei conoció su cocina en ese entonces. Las cortinas abrieron para enseñarla. _

_"Bueno, que malo que nadie se llevo la cortina... Y aquí llega otra edición del programa de televisión negociante: ¡Trato Hecho! Hasta la próxima semana querido publico!"_

_"Yo le tengo un trato a usted." Kurama--Hiei le dijo al animador._

_"¿Oh?"_

_"Escuche mi trato: ¡o me das la cocina o te mueres en este instante!" Hiei le saco las garras al animador en amenaza--quiero decir, le saco su espada, colocándola en su cuello en amenaza._

_Para escaparse de las garras de la muerte, "¡Es un Trato Hecho!" el animador acepto inmediatamente el trueque del Jaganshi_

_Moraleja: tu vida vale más que cualquier otra cosa._

_Fin de Flash back_

"¡Hiei! ¡El desayuno ya esta listo! ¡Lo pondré en la mesa!"

Sin decir nada, el se levanta de su asiento para ir al mini comedor que se encuentra en una esquina del área de su cocina. En el comedor había cuatro sillas; Botan estaba ya sentanda en una de ellas y el mencionado desayuno estaba encima de la mesa. El desayuno se compone de pancakes con una botella de syrup al lado, un revueltos de huevos con jamón, tostada cubierta en mantequilla, un envase de jugo de china y otro envase para café.

Hiei se sienta en la silla opuesta a Botan y procede a coger su parte de su comida.

Botan no había tocado su comida en ningún momento: ella había decidido esperar Hiei hasta que se sirviera su propio plato de comida; por el momento ella lo mira en silencio.

Hiei empieza a comer una de las tostadas, claro nunca hizo contacto de vista hacia Botan. El parecía como si la estaba evadiendo la vista, o, algo por estilo...

Botan, curiosa de esto, ella le pregunta sobre esto, ya no aguantado el silencio que hay entre los dos: "Hiei... ¿estas bien?"

"¿Hm?" Hiei deja de comer para mirarla por fin, "¿Por que me lo preguntas?"

"Es que...te noto...serio." Botan se veia preocupada. Había mas emociones detrás de la seria, pero ella no quiso hablar de eso esperando que tal vez Hiei tuviera la cortesía de contarle su molestia. Ella rápido se acuerda que Hiei no es la clase de persona de hablar de sus sentimientos, o sea, el no es muy expresivo.

"No me pasa nada, onna. Yo siempre he sido serio, todo el mundo y tu lo saben muy bien." Hiei lo dice como si no fuera la gran cosa.

"Si...lo que quiero decir es, que te encuentro mas serio de lo normal." Botan le vuelve a insistir en resumen.

"Hn." Hiei le da su famosa frase, cambiando su mirada hacia el plato de comida otra vez.

"Hiei. Yo se que tu y yo no somos muy comunicativos en estos temas--en lo demas si--pero...si algo te molesta o tienes problemas que no puedas enfrentar solo, solo dímelo y," estas palabra captura la atención de Hiei la vuelve a mirar a la cara, "...y yo haré lo imposible por ayudarte." Botan lo dice en un tono de voz suave.

De repente, Hiei ahora mira a su mano derecha: la mano izquierda de Botan estaba encima de la de el, la cual acariciaba su mano suavemente en afecto.

Botan se dio de cuenta de su acto inconsciente y quita su mano lo mas rápido que pudo y mira a otra dirección, escondiendo el sonrojo que se le había sumergido. "No fue mi intención hacer eso."

"No fue gran cosa." Hiei lo dice otra vez como si fuera una cosa insignificante. El resume a comer y después de que mastica y traga la comida, el vuelve a hablar unas palabra hacia la mensajera. "Tratare de tener eso en mente." El dijo de acuerdo a lo que ella le había dicho hace un momento no tan lejano.

Botan lo vuelve a mirar y asiente su cabeza, sonriendo. "De acuerdo."

Mili- segundos despues, Botan grita: "¡Ayyyyyy!"

Hiei la mira de inmediatamente, "¿Que?"

"¡Se me olvido decirte algo antes de comer!" Botan trata de arreglar su compostura antes de volver hablar, "¡Buen provecho, Hiei!" ella lo dice de modo alegre.

Hiei, sin saber que contestar, hace una gran impresión de un papel en blanco. Botan lo mira fijamente: "¿Que?" el le pregunta a ella.

"Se supone que me dijeras gracias." Ella explica brevemente, "Vamos hacer esto de nuevo..." y otra vez recoge la compostura, "¡Buen provecho, Hiei!"

"¿Ahora que?" El vuelve a preguntar despues del breve silencio.

"Otra vez, no me dijiste las gracias."

"Yo simplemente no le veo la importancia a esto." El dice indiferentemente.

"¡Claro que es importante! Todo ser humano dice 'Buen provecho' a su prójimo, y ellos responden diciendo 'Gracias' en agradecimiento: ellos dicen eso para que aprovechen de su comida del momento. ¿Ahora me comprendes?"

"Si... Pero se te olvida un pequeño detalle: ¡yo no soy un humano como ellos!" Hiei le recuerda a la mensajera.

"¡No importa! ¡Demonio, cavernícola o extraterrestre, hay que decirlo!" Botan le levanta una ceja a Hiei, "¿O acaso no tienes modales?"

"Oy, esta bien, diré la dichosa palabra para que te calles."

"En la cuenta de uno, ¿vale?" Botan dijo antes de hacer la pequeña cuenta regresiva," 3, 2,1: Buen provecho, Hiei."

Despues de coger el ritmo, el Jaganshi por fin la complace diciendo la siguiente palabra: "_Gracias._"

"Que te aproveches." La mensajera sonrie...su expresion se le cae de un precipicio cuando de repente volvio a gritar: "¡Ayyyyyy!"

Hiei, de forma natural, pregunta, "¿Ahora que pasa?"

"¡Se nos olvido rezar antes de comer!" Botan coloca sus dos manos juntas, como si va a orar antes de dormir, "Pon las manos juntas y recita después de mi."

Hiei suspira y hace las cosas al pie de la letra…

**Dos horas después...**

"En el nombre de Enma, Koenma, y todos los espíritus del Rekai. Amen."

"¿Viste? Eso no fue nada tan difícil ni tan complejo."

"¿Tu crees? ¡Tardamos horas en esto!" Hiei se quejo: precisamente, ellos tardaron dos horas para recitar la oración con pausas para que el se aprenda cada pequeño detalles.

"Si, pero mira el lado positivo, aprendiste a rezar y ya podemos terminar de comer." Ella dijo en optimismo.

"¡Hn!" y con esa frase exasperada, el recoge su utensilio para resumir a comer…hasta que:…

"¡Ayyyyyy! Se nos enfrió la comida--la recaliento ahora mismo. ¡Una comida fria simplemente no es buena!" Botan se levanta de su silla , recogiendo los dos platos de comida de la mesa, caminando directamente hacia la cocina.

"Onna..." Hiei ya estaba llegando a su punto de errupcion volcanica.

Diez minutos después, Botan regresa de la cocina con un plato de comida en la mano y coloca al frente de Hiei."¡Aqui esta!"

Hiei parecia como si esta participando en una huelga de hambre: con el tenedor en la mano, el cuchillo en otra mano y su expresion de un hambriento aburrido, "Por fin..."

No en lo absoluto, Hiei...

Pero Hiei parece que no me escucho; en ves, el con el tenedor coge parte de los huevos revueltos para comerselos. Justamente, cuando el dicho utensilio y la comida iban hacer contacto:

"¡Ayyyyyy!"... te lo dije, Hiei. El ya sabia lo que era: no hace falta que Walter Mercado predijera eso ni hacer un acto de simulacro para esta situacion en particular. "Se me olvido traer mi comida! No resumas a comer sin mi!" Botan va corriendo otra vez hacia la cocina para buscar su plato olvidado de comida.

Aprovechando que ella no estaba, Hiei intenta de comerse su desayuno a hurtadillas ya que se acordo que el es habil en esa destreza, gracias a los años de experiencia como ladron y su don de velocidad como la de un trueno.

"¿¡QUE YO TE DIJE, HIEI!?"

Pero lo mataron en el mismo momento del intento: es como si Botan tiene el don de el sexto sentido. A si que para evitarse mas problemas en el futuro, Hiei decide esperar a que ella regrese de la cocina, y el cruza sus brazos y frunciendo el ceño. El en realidad ya estaba impaciente de todo este juego.

Botan regresa de la cocina con su propio plato de comida y coloca el plato en la mesa, despues sentandose en su asiento. "Bueno, ¡a comer!" Dicho eso, ella come, y, lamentablemente...

"¡Ayyyyyy!"

"¡Onna, ya fue suficiente! ¡Si me vuelves a decir que hagamos otra cosa sin que yo termine de comer, yo te mato en este instante!"

"No era por eso que grite: es que me mordí la lengua..."

"Bueno que te pase. Ahora ya yo si puedo terminar de comer sin tus interrupciones triviales." El lo dijo como si el fuera un sadista. Y desde ahi, Hiei por fin toca su comida en satisfaccion como cuando los niños comen golosinas y galletas.

"Patan...ow..." La lengua de Botan de verdad le dolia despues de que se mordio en accidente y por esa razon fue que ella grito como la veces anteriores, haciendo que Hiei lo mal interpretara.

Ah, si, otra moraleja para el publico: lucha por tus derechos cuando estas siendo martirizado por alguien y veras como saldras ganando al final.

**Mientras tanto...**

En la ciudad, en la Secundaria Meiou, en el salón 321: los estudiantes del once décimo grado se encontraban de pies o sentados en sus pupitres hablando o lo que hacia de lo que se le salieran de sus respectivas mangas.

En uno de los pequeños grupos se encontraba el detective espiritual hablando con tres muchachos, quienes son su compañeros de clases. "¡No te creo ni tres viandas! ¿Cuando paso eso entre tu y Misa?" El mismo dijo incrédulamente. "Yo pensé que ella no era de tu categoría. Eso esta de pelos."

Bueno, en realidad, este grupo estaba chismeando.

"Todo eso cambio cuando estuve en casa de ella en el fin de semana-- sus padres no estaban." El joven de la pregunta de los 64 mil centavos le contesto a Yusuke con una sonrisa fatua y afectada.

"Haber Urameshi, ¿ya tu y la señorita Yukimura pasaron la base?" El muchacho número dos ahora le hace la pregunta valorada de 64 mil centavos a Yusuke.

"Eh..." Yusuke parecía que estaba contra la espada y la pared. El no dirá mentira, pero ni tampoco dará mucho lujo de detalles sobre la honesta verdad, "…no. Ella me la pone difícil, y... no me pierdo las novelas."

Los tres muchachos miran a Yusuke con una cara que dice '¿en serio?'. Ellos sabían que Yusuke era capaz de decir mentiras cuando la ocasión lo llama por telefono, a si que le ortogaron el derecho que se llama el beneficio de la duda.

"¿Que quieren que yo haga? Como vuelvo a reiterar, ella me pone todo difícil." Yusuke les volvió a insistir.

"Es cierto." El muchacho numero 3 por fin habla su parte. "Mas ella te manda: no puedo olvidar la vez que te hizo poner esa horrorosa camisa rosada en el día de la fotografía escolar en el año pasado. Y, más tienes que ir de compra con ella y ella te paga la mayoría de tu comida cuando comen juntos. En serio Urameshi, es como si ella "tiene los pantalones" en su relación."

"¡Bueno, se acabo!" Yusuke grito de la presión de grupo que sentía.

"Ya, ya. No era para que te mortificaras." El muchacho levanto su manos de forma defensiva hacia el.

"¡Que mortificarme, ni ocho cuartos! En este mismo momento le dire a ella que se ponga la falda--o la minifalda--por que yo, soy EL HOMBRE!" El detective habia apretado sus puños, y se vira para ir a buscar a su novia y decirle lo que

"¡Oh hola Keiko! Los muchachos y yo estábamos conversando de lo mas bien hasta que llegaste-- ¡inesperadamente!" "

"Si, Yukimura. Lo que dijo." Acordo el muchacho numero tres.

"Ah que bien, que bien..." con esas palabras enigmaticas, Keiko se va para otro rumbo.

_'Huelo peligro...' _Los tres muchachos pensanron en unisono...ellos le sentian pena a Yusuke, quien estaba pensando en hacerse profugo de las garras tenebrosas de Keiko Yukimura despues de la escuela para ir de regreso al Makai (mundo de los demonios)--esta vez hasta que crezca un bigote o para siempre.

Por otra parte, Yukina estaba sentada en su pupitre alrededor de algunas muchachas, hablando de algo hasta que Kuwabara aparece al lado de la doncella de hielo: "¡Hola, muchachas! ¡Hola, Yukina-chan!"

"Em, Kazuma, ya me saludastes esta mañana en el templo de Genkai." A Yukina se le salio una gota.

"Si lo se, no puedo evitarlo." Sus palabras fueron de pura honestidad.

"Eres dulce, Kazuma." con esto, Kuwabara se sonrrojo. "Lo se."

"A la verdad que yo envidio a Yukina Jaganshi: no solamente estudio en el extranjero, sino también Kazuma Kuwabara es su novio." Una de las muchachas del grupo comento en lo que miraban a la pareja.

"...Si..." Las demas chicas estaban de acuerdo con ella.

Kuwabara se habia vuelto popular con las chicas despues de entrar a la escuela superior (no lo digo yo, lo dice en el ultimo episodio del anime), aunque el no es un Ricky Martin o Chayanne. El sera feo, fuerte y formal, pero las chicas lo adoran a el que hasta en algunas ocasiones se pelean por el; pero no tanto como en el caso de Kurama--las chicas hay si que se pelean por el hasta la muerte... uuuyyy.

Otra moraleja para ustedes: se tu mismo y veras como los demas te aceptaran por quien tu eres.

Yukina habia llegado a escuchar algo a las muchachas mencionar "Jaganshi" y "estudio en el extranjero". Eto la lleva a recordarse del dia que ella estaba haciendo uno de los arreglos para asistir a la escuela:

_Flashback..._

_Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama y ella estaban en la sala de espera de la oficina del director de la escuela._

_"¡Okis! ¡Ya casi terminamos la hoja de transferencia!" Kuwabara le anuncio a Yusuke y a Kurama, quienes estaban esperando a que Yukina terminara de llenar lo que pudiera lo de la hoja de transferencia para alumnos que estudian en el extranjero._

_"¿Que nos falta?" Kurama pregunto a Kuwabara. "Bueno...el nombre de el país extranjero donde se estuvo estudiando Yukina, y lo mas importante: su apellido."_

_"¿Que tal si Yukina es de Japon pero estuvo estudiando en los Estados Unidos?" Kurama le sugiere ya que la idea se le vino a su increíble cerebro a la velocidad de la luz. ¡Así de rápido, gente: whoooosh!_

_"¡Oye, eso es una idea brillante, Kurama!" A Kuwabara le gusto la idea que la compro inmediatamente. El ahora mira a Yukina, quien estaba sentada al lado de el. "¿Que tu crees, Yukina-chan?"_

_"No es una mala idea, Kazuma." Yukina sonrió, escribiendo la información que la acabaron de dar en la mencionada hoja con la pluma azul._

_"Y de apellido, ¿que tal Jaganshi?" Yusuke por fin habla desde su asiento que esta al lado de Kurama. _

_Los tres miran al detective espiritual como si dijo algo que pertenece del otro mundo._

_"¿Jaganshi? Suena como el nombre de el tercer ojo del enano... ¿por que ese?" Kuwabara le pregunta a Yusuke._

_"Es que le va..." Yusuke se quedo ahí como un disco rallado y Kurama termina la oración por el: "muy bien."_

_"Ah..." Kuwabara pareció crédulo de la oración. Ahora Yusuke y Kurama tratan de esconder sus risas pero fallaron miserablemente en el intento. "¿Por que se ríen?"_

_Cuando sus niveles de risas bajaron a cero grados, Yusuke habla, "Es que Kurama me contó un chiste esta mañana. ¿Verdad, Kurama?" El mira a Kurama, esperando de que el vaya con la corriente que acabo de formar. "Yusuke tiene razón, Kuwabara."_

_Y lo hizo, por cierto._

_"Haber, y, ¿de que trata el chiste?" Yukina ahora pregunta, mirando a los dos._

_"Lo mismo pregunto yo." Dice Kuwabara._

_Que es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? Por que la pareja está haciendo un excelente trabajo en eso, piensa Yusuke._

_"Yusuke se los contara." Kurama dijo por los dos._

_"A mi ya se me olvido como iba el chiste; anda, tu eres el de la buena memoria, __**Kurama**__." Yusuke había contradicho._

_¡Tenia que ser Yusuke Urameshi!_

_Usando su capacidad de astucia e ingeniudad,"Em...eso será mas tarde: debemos terminar la hoja antes de que cierren las oficinas de la escuela." Kurama logra de escarparse del enredo causado por Yusuke._

_"Tienes razón, Kurama."_

_Yusuke miro a Kurama de una manera que decía: 'te saliste con la tuya, chico zorro'._

_Y Kurama le devolvio la mirada a Yusuke que decia: '¡no contaba con mi astucia!'. Esta es la última vez que Kurama se asocia con una mentira--¡especialmente creada por Yusuke!_

_Fin de Flashback_

Hablando de Kurama, el se encontraba en estos momentos tomando junto con sus compañeros y compañeras de clases uno de los examenes finales. A si que lamentablemente, no habra mas escenas con el hasta nuevo aviso...

De regreso al campo, cabina: Hiei ya habia terminado de desayunar y lleva sus platos al fregadero. Botan, por el otro lado, estaba por terminar. Claro después de que su lengua la bajo la inflamación del dolor, casi por completo.

"Hiei, ¿tienes planes de hacer ahora?" Botan pregunto cuando Hiei justamente regresa de la cocina a la mini sala de comedor.

"Pensaba ir a entrenar ahora mismo."

"Oh, pues... aquí te espero."

"¿No te va a dar miedo al estar sola?"

"Yo puedo defenderme solita. En serio Hiei, vete antes de que se te vaya los ánimos." Botan le da gestos a Hiei para que se vaya a la puerta.

"Hm. Ya me voy."

"¡Sip! ¡Adiós Hiei! ¡Entrena mucho para que seas mas fuerte y saludable!" Botan se despide... y, se escucha el sonido del cierre de la puerta principal.

Botan suspira, llevando los platos sucios al fregadero y abrió la pluma. _'Las cosas parecen que volvieron a la normalidad...' _ella pensó, ya procediendo a hacer la dicha tarea.

Y desde entonces, los días se fueron con el viento y las cosas se han vuelto como una rutina para nuestra pareja principal de este fic. A continuación esta una muestra de la rutina compilada en un día con Hiei y Botan, la cual es un miércoles:

**7:00 AM- Botan se levanta de la cama.**

**7:05 AM- Botan intenta ir al baño antes de que se despierte Hiei.**

**7:08 AM- No se como y no se como rayos, Hiei estaba ya por abrir la puerta de baño hasta que fue descubierto por la mismisima Botan. Desde ahí comienza un intenso debate de quien usara el bano primero.**

**8:00 AM- El ganador del debate es...Botan. Hiei jura vengarse como algo así: ¡Que se prepare el próximo miércoles!**

**9:00 AM- Botan sale del baño para preparar el desayuno y Hiei se queja de lo tanto que ella tardo.**

**10:00 AM- Hablando de las tardanzas, Hiei sale del bano, directamente a desayunar.**

**10:05 AM- Comer por fin el desayuno**

**11:10 AM- Esta vez, comer el desayuno después de la ronda del 'Buen Provecho y Rezar' en la mesa; Hiei todavía esta en el proceso de la nueva costumbre…**

**11:20 AM- Hiei termina de comer y se va a entrenar.**

**11:25 AM- Botan termina de comer y procede a limpiar la mesa e la cabina entera, de arriba para abajo.**

**3:00 PM- Botan termina sus dichos quehaceres.**

**5:00 PM- Hiei regresa de entrenar y Botan lo recibe en la puerta.**

**5:15 PM- Los dos comen la cena.**

**6:00 PM- Ver la telenovela: Mirada de Mujer**

**7:01 PM- Debate por el control remoto.**

**7:30 PM- Soportar lo que el otro ve en televisión.**

**9:00 PM- Botan se va a la cama (la ganadora del control remoto de esta noche. No se como lo hizo...) **

**11:00 PM- Hiei va a la cama (evidentemente, el perdedor del control remoto)**

Hiei apaga el televisor y se va a su habitación para dormir en el sofá cama. El se acerco al dicho mueblo y empezó a sacarle los cojines, antes de coger por debajo donde estaban los cojines y jalarlo hacia el, sacando la cama. El se acomoda en el, poniéndose listo para dormir.

Hiei mira a su izquierda y encuentra a una Botan profundamente dormida en el quinto sueño.

El la observa unos minutos antes de que el cayera también al sueño. No sabe porque pero los suaves respiros de la Botan dormida eran como una melodia de cuna para el Jaganshi: el va cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

**Otra Semana Despues**

Botan se encontraba sentanda en el mueble negro con expresion de preocupacion. Ella ya habia terminado sus quehaceres como hace dos horas, la cual la hora era actualmente las 5:30 PM, _'¿Cuando Hiei acabara de llegar? ¿Por que tarda tanto?' _Usualmente ya alrededor de las 5:00 PM, el Jaganshi regresaba de entrenar al aire libre. Pero recientemente, el regresaba a la cabina un poco mas tarde de lo esperado.

Pensamientos negativos invaden su mente... '_¿Y se le habra pasado algo...?'_ ... ¿Por eso tal vez Hiei tarda en llegar hoy? Botan, sin pensarlo, se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia la direccion de la puerta. _'Ire a buscarlo.' _ Ella dijo mentalmente con decision.

Pasan quince minutos desde que la mensajera fue en busquedad del Jaganshi en el campo y todavia no encuantra rastro alguno. Hubiera sido facil si fuera volando en su remo desde los cielos: Botan se lamenta un poco por no hacerlo, pero ya para que lamentarse.

"¿Hiei? ¿Donde estas?" Ella empezo a llamar al demonio de fuego, haber si se le hacia su busquedad mas facil. No hubo respuesta...de todos modos, Botan continuo llamandolo por un buen tiempo.

Cuarenta minutos pasa de buscar del campo hacia el bosque y todavia Hiei no aparece. Botan se detiene, arrescostandose a un arbol para descansar un poco. Ella se estaba poniendo cansada de tanto caminar, pero ella todavia estaba dispuesta a recorrer todo el mundo para buscarlo, ella penso en determinacion. ¿De verdad le habra pasado? Que Enma no lo quiera...

"¡Boo!"

"¡Aaaaaaaaaah!" Botan brinco espantada, corriendo un poco hacia adelante.

¡Por la maravilla que es Kurama, un arbol grito "¡Boo!" como un fantasma!

Entonces, Botan mira al arbol en donde ella se arrescosto no hace mucho, la cual es sospechoso... De repente, el arbol se le rie en su propia cara, literalmente: a la mensajera se le sale una gota al lado de su cara. ¿Como es posible de que un arbol se rie con la voz de un humano?

Espera, dale rewind a eso... ¿un arbol que se rie como un humano comun y corriente...? Botan frunce sus cejas: _ah_...en este caso, ¡es la voz de un cierto demonio que empieza con H y termina en I! "¿¡Con que eras tu quien me estaba asustando!?" ella le reclama al arbol que se rie.

Desde ahi, Botan resuelve el misterio: Hiei sale detras del mismo arbol, quien de verdad era quien se esta riendo, "Hubieras visto tu cara de espantada." El dijo como pausa, volviendo a reirse otra vez por un buen minuto hasta que se detuvo. "Admitelo, onna. No puedes estar sin mi proteccion." El cruzo sus brazos despues de que termino.

"¡Claro que puedo estar sin tu proteccion! ¡Solo me tenias que espantar de esa manera!"

"Onna, nadie te ha dicho que todo el mundo tiene nesecidades."

"¡No te necesito!" Botan dice, empenzando a caminar de regreso hacia la cabina.

"Si me necesitas." Hiei dice, persiguiendola.

"¡No te necesito!"

"¡Si me necesitas!"

"¡No te necesito!"

"¡Si me necesitas!"

"¡No te necesito!"

"¡Si me necesitas!"

"¡No!"

"¡Si!"

"¡No!"

"¡Si!"

"¡No!"

"¡Si!"

"¡No!"

"¡Si!"

"¡No!"

"¡Si!"

"¡No!"

"¡Si!"

"¡No!"

"¡Si!"

"¡No!"

"¡Si!"

"¡No!"

"¡Si!"

"¡No!"

"¡Si!"

"¡No infinito!"

"¡Infinito no es un numero!"

"¡Si lo es; es un numero entre el uno y el cuarenta!"

Y por el resto del camino, la pareja segiuan discutiendo entre ellos en lo que iban de regreso a la cabina como el conejo de Energizer.

--Bueno, ahi va otro capitulo. Creo que este fic esta en la mitad de terminarse... Creo que esto terminara entre los capitulos 14 y 19..._creeeoo_ yo. Despues que yo termine con este fic, espero comenzar mi nuevo fic que tambien es de Hiei y Botan y las otras parejas de Yusuke y Keiko, Kuwabara y Yukina...y yo no si sera Kurama y Shizuru o Kurama y Maaya Kitamari. Esta vez el fic es de universo alterno en donde todo el mundo son cien por ciento humanos. ¡No puedo esperar a comenzarla! ¡Wee!

¡Dejen reviews, por favor! ¡Hasta el proximo capitulo! Ya lo empeze a trabajar, y espero ponerlo en este mismo año, si Dios lo permite. -riendose-


	8. El Destino De Un Jaganshi

Hola! Hola! Por fin actualize en menos de un año! lol La ocupancia excedio a la vagancia y mi tiempo en la computadora, eso fue porque me tarde. tenia planeado actualizar mas antes, pero mi computadora se tuvo que dañar para mi desgracia y estuve escribiendo lo que pude de otras computadoras tras otras computadoras que tenia disponible de usar.

**always mssb**

**kuchiki mabel**

lince- gracias por tu review! Aqui esta la continuacion!

**No soy dueña de Yuyu Hakusho, u otra cosa que no me pertenezca en mi alcance. Y el destino de Hiei lo decide oficialmente uno de los divinos creadores de anime, Yoshihiro Togashi.**

Aaah…que lindo es el amor, la paz, y la armonía como en este lindo campo: todo se ve muy sereno y relajante.

"¡No! ¡Estás muy puramente equivocado, Hiei! ¡Suma, y multiplicada, y infinita e millones de veces equivocado!"

... Botan todavía se veia reprochada a lo de el capitulo anterior en lo que iba persiguiendo detrás de Hiei.

Hiei caminaba hacia al norte en silencio con una expresión de suficiencia en su rostro: el estaba disfrutándose a lo máximo de el "horror y sufrimiento" que la mensajera estaba pasando... al igual como el disfruto besar los labios dulce y suave de ella... una y otra vez... En realidad, el no se esperaba esto; eso fue totalmente no anticipado de su parte, _externa_. En la interna...bueno, eso fue otra historia.

El se pregunta cuándo volvería a pasar otra oportunidad.

Su contestación: en sus sueños…

O eso es lo que el piensa.

Capitulo 8- El Destino De Un Jaganshi (en este fic!)

Botan abre la puerta de la cabina y entra, cerrando la puerta a la fuerza para que Hiei se diera con ella.

Pero Hiei coge la puerta justamente antes de que lo golpeara. "¡Me estrellaste la puerta a propósito para que yo me diera con ella!" él le reclama a Botan, quien estaba parada en medio de la sala de espaldas con sus brazos cruzados. Ella no le dice nada, solo se queda ahí en silencio. "¿¡Es que acaso tu no me estas escuchando!?"

"Claro que te escuche...yo no soy sorda." La voz de Botan como que se partió.

Hiei iba a decir más cuando de repente el escucha a Botan... ahora llorando; las lagrimas se le derramaban de sus ojos amatistas.

"Onna--" Hiei trata de hablarle a Botan pero ella se va corriendo hacia la habitación. El se queda callado. Cuando se trata de ver a alguien llorando, el no sabe que hacer para remediar la situación. _'__Hn. Ya se calmara…__'_

Tres horas pasan; Hiei como que no pudo mas con la curiosidad: todavia no es la hora en que Botan sale de la habitacion; entonces, el abre la puerta de la habitación y encuentra a la mensajera en la cama todavía llorando.

"¿Onna?"

Al oir a Hiei llamarla, Botan se levanta de la cama para sentarse, con algunas lagrimas cayendo de su rostro.

"Ya voy estar bien, yo solo tenia algo en los en los ojos." Botan se limpia las lagrimas antes de mirar a Hiei a la cara. "Solo derrame algunas lagrimas, y no era nada...ya se me pasara esto." Ella le da una pequeña sonrisa, la cual era esforzada.

"¿Por que llorabas?" Hiei fue directo al grano y sin rodeos.

"Ya te dije lo que me paso, Hiei. ¿Como mas quieres que te lo diga?"

"En la pura verdad. Yo no soy un tonto, claramente me estas mintiendo--la cual no sabes mentir." el la miro con los ojos estrechos, "Y a mi no me gustan las mentiras."

"...Por favor te pido que me dejes sola." Botan le suplico a el.

"No lo haré hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber." Hiei vuelve a insistir, "Onna, solo dime lo que te pasa."

"Acaba de entenderme, Hiei. Necesito estar a solas..."

"Hn...Está bien. No te seguiré molestando." Hiei abre la puerta de la habitacion y la cierra la puerta despues de haber salido.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrar, Botan acomoda su cuerpo en la posicion fetal y deja salir un pequeño suspiro, _'Si le dijera mi razon de llorar...me dira que estaba desperdiciando mis lagrimas en tonterias...si...sera mejor no decirle nada.' _ella piensa con algo de tristeza.

El detalle que ella desconocia por completo del Jaganshi la emocion que el reflejaba en sus ojos rubies: preocupacion.

Al día siguiente, la pareja-en-proceso habían terminado no hace mucho de tomar la comida más importante del día: el desayuno. En estos momentos, ellos se encuentran reposando sus estómagos ya llenos de comida vital para el cuerpo.

Sobre lo ocurrido de anoche, Hiei todavía quería saber la causa de las lagrimas de Botan. Cuando le iba a insistir una vez mas a ella sobre el motivo la cual ella estaba apenada (la cual ese evento paso antes de que ella se pusiera hacer el desayuno), ella actuó como si no paso nada, siendo otra vez la misma chica alegre que todo el mundo conocen por igual.

"¿Iras a entrenar en el día de hoy, Hiei?" Esa fue la pregunta de la mensajera espiritual.

El youkai lo piensa por un momento, "Pensaba quedarme en la cabina… Yo no tengo tantas ganas de ejercitarme."

Botan levanta una ceja: eso es raro de ver a Hiei sin entrenar un día en esta vida, ni siquiera de broma. El es un youkai que se dedica compulsivamente al entrenamiento para un día ser el demonio más fuerte del Makai y probar que el si se merece ser el heredero de Mukuro (y proteger a sus seres queridos ante las adversidades). El entrena hasta en los días feriados, durante semana santa, los fines de semana, los días aburridos como los domingos, en Navidad—en fin, no importa que tipo de día.

Bueno, de vez en cuando no es malo tomar un día para relajarse y despejar la mente de algo que se lleva a cabo diariamente.

Y como dicen: siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

"Ah que bien, te pregunte porque necesito un favor de parte tuya." Botan mira a Hiei, fijándose a que no se molestara, y todo iba marchando bien por el momento porque el (afortunadamente) estaba escuchándola en serenidad. "Necesito que me ayudes a limpiar la cabina. Hay varias cosas que yo no puedo hacer sola--necesito la fuerza de un hombre."

Hiei asiente con si cabeza. "De acuerdo." Al escuchar la respuesta, Botan se queda mirándolo fijamente, como si el había dicho algo fuera de lo normal, "¿Que? Yo simplemente quiero hacerme útil en los quehaceres, onna. No quiero que te maltrates mucho tus hermosas y delicadas manos." El ahora se levanta de la esa para recoger los platos y vasos sucios de la mesa para llevarlos a la cocina.

_'Okaaayyy...' _La reacción de Botan resulto ser que ella se queda bruta ante las palabras dichas de Hiei antes de que el se fuera a la cocina;_ ahora_ si el dijo a dicho algo fuera de lo normal. Digo yo...

…Espérate que yo también me quede bruta... ¿Pero que marrayos es esto?

Ahora si me permiten, necesito entrar a mi estado de fangirl: ¡uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyy! ¡Weeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Al fin un piropo de parte de nuestro queridísimo e inexpresivo youkai en este fic! ¡Ya era hora! ¡Jamás pensé que el nunca lo haría!

Esto es definitivamente es el chisme de última hora para el resto del Rekai Tentei si se llegaran a enterar. Claro está que Hiei no vivirá para contarlo a sus nietos y posiblemente su bisnietos porque su orgullo no se lo permite y el cometería suicidio antes de masacrar masivamente a Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara y a los demás, o cualquier gente o demonio quien tenga conocimiento de esto—como ustedes los lectores porque son testigos de lo ocurrido y yo por rebajar con el teclado la dignidad de Hiei en hacer que diga palabras no apto para su vocabulario limitado, y otras acciones meramente inaceptable.

Así que, lamentablemente, todos estamos bajo esta amenaza…excepto Yukina, quien siempre queda exenta de la furia de su hermano gemelo, y también pronto lo será Botan, el amor de su vida en este humilde fanfic hecho por esta servidora y su prima.

Ya escrito todo eso con el teclado, Hiei regresa justamente de la cocina, "Bueno, ¿empezamos a realizar las tareas domesticas?" él le pregunta a Botan, quien todavía se encontraba estupefacta por lo del piropo.

"Uh... ¡si, por supuesto!" Ella le contesta a el, pareciendo como si ella estaba empezando a desarrollar síntomas de mareos, desmayos y pérdida de conciencia. "Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos: primero, vamos a empezar por las habitaciones de la casa. Después, yo limpiare los baños mientras que tu te encargas de la chimenea. Mas tarde, limpiaremos la sala entre los dos. Y por último, nos encargaremos de la cocina. ¿Entendido?"

Hiei asintio su cabeza: el si capto todo lujo de detalle sobre lo que se hara.

"Bien, vamos a buscar las cosas para limpiar antes de que empecemos."

Horas después en la tarde de realizar la última tarea de la cabina: limpiar la cocina, y darse un baño para eliminar los tóxicos de los químicos de limpieza, sucio y polvo de su cuerpo, Botan se encuentra en la cocina preparándose para hacer la cena como por ejemplo, ponerse el delantal que tenia letras de color negro como: **Kiss The Cook**. Ya eso puesto se pone a pensar cual será el platillo que hará de cena para el día de hoy.

Ella rápido rompe de su trance de pensamiento cuando siente que alguien la estaba topando detrás en su hombro. Y ella se vira para a nada más y nada menos a Hiei. El parecía que quería decirle algo a ella, pero no acababa de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que el quiere decirle.

"¿Quieres… ayudarme a cocinar?" Ella intento en leer la mente al Jaganshi, quien asiente con su cabeza en respuesta, "Esta bien, no hay problema, Hiei." Ella le sonríe, "Yo te diré como lo vamos hacer, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Cual será el menú de hoy?" Hiei le pregunta para si el poder orientarse el mismo de lo que harán los dos de comida.

"Buena pregunta. Hoy haré, hmm…" Botan se queda pensado por un minuto."…arroz con pollo, habichuelas rojas y vegetales a la Botan. Y vas a ver que tu terminaras chupándote los dedos de lo riquísimo que la comida me quedo." Ella sonrie una vez mas.

"Iré buscando los ingredientes para la comida en el refrigerador." Hiei dice antes de ir al refrigerador hacer la dicha tarea por el mismo.

"Si, por favor." Botan le dice y luego se habla mentalmente: _'__Me pueden llamar loca, pero pensé que yo he visto a Hiei riéndose por un momento...__' _Ella lo dice porque observo eso antes de que el youkai fuera al refrigerador.

Una hora y media despues, ya la comida estaba lista: Hiei preparaba la mesa en poner los utenselios, los vasos y una jarra llena de agua. Botan justamente venia de la cocina trayendo con ella en cada mano un plato de comida para ella y el youkai. Ella lo colo los platos de comida en la mesa antes de ella sentarse en su propia silla, y luego, Hiei se sienta en su silla, la cual quedaba al frente de la silla que Botan estaba sentada.

"Vamos a ver como sabe." Hiei dijo antes de coger el tenedor con sus manos.

Botan mira a hiei con algo de ansias en lo que el probaba un bocado. "¿Bueno?" ella le pregunta por su respuesta con algo de ansias en su tono de voz despues de que el trago la comida por el esofago.

"Odio admitir esto... pero de verdad que la comida sabe sabrosa."

"Gracias, gracias…muy amable de tu parte." Botan se sintió honrada y reconocida con esas palabras de parte de el. "Tu tambien hiciste el esfuerzo para que la comida quedara sabrosa. Sabes, los dos hacemos un buen equipo cuando no estamos discutiendo."

"Si, es ironico..." Hiei dijo en ironia.

Los dos se referian a lo que paso cuando limpiaron la cabina: cuando hicieron las habitaciones, Hiei movia los muebles pesados para que Botan pudiera limpiar con mas facilidad y despues ponia los mubles en su lugar. Mientras que Botan limpiaba los banos, Hiei limpiaba la chimenea por dentro y con su velocidad lo termino la tarea en segundos. Lo proximo lo fue la sala, la cual ellos lo hicieron igual con las tres habitaciones que habia en la cabina. Como Hiei estaba muy sucio, Botan se decidio encargarse ella misma de la cocina mientras que el se aseaba su cuerpo del sucio.

Cuando se cocino, Hiei habia buscado los ingredientes de la comida que se iba a preparar para la cena mientras que Botan buscaba las ollas y utensilios que iba a necesitar para cocinar. Despues de que Hiei busco los ingriedientes (lo hizo correctamente por cierto) Botan lo encarga a que cortara el pollo y los vegetales (debido a su expiriencia con el uso de su katana) mientras que ella se encargaba del resto.

¿De verdad que hacien el duo dinamico cuando no discusten entre ellos, no lo creen?

"Se nos esta olvidando algo." Botan lo dice pensando.

Hiei gruñe en lamentación al oir estas palabras: ya sabia de antemano de que ella trataba tramar. "¿Tambien hay que decir el buen provecho y decir la oración en la cena?"

"Pues claro. Es mas, se hace cada vez que tu comas diariamente."

Quien invento esto de decir estas palabras en cada comida debe pagarselas al Jaganshi, mira nada mas por lo que esta pasando.

Se las veran con el.

Hn.

Después de comer la cena, Botan se lleva los platos sucios a la cocina. Ya no teniendo tantas ganas de limpiar por el día de hoy, ella pone todo en el lavaplatos para que le hiciera el trabajo por ella y lo pone a trabajar al apretar el boton.

Ella regresa al área de la mesa de comedor, donde Hiei todavía estaba sentado en silencio. Ella coge la silla que estaba enfrente de el.

"¿Hiei?"

"¿Hn?" El la a ella mira a la cara.

"Muchas gracias por ayudarme en el día de hoy."

"No fue nada."

"Claro que sí. Tengo que reconocer tu completa disposición. Estuviste ayudándome en este día extremadamente aburrido sin quejarte."

"Tenía que hacer algo para matar el aburrimiento."

"Bueno, de todos modos, tú te mereces un premio."

"Ya, onna, no es para tanto."

"Yo insisto. Y seguiré insistiendo hasta que tu no me dejes darte tu premio."

Hiei suspira, "Está bien, acaba con esto de una vez por todas."

"Cierra tus ojos por favor."

Hiei cierra sus ojos rubíes como le indicaron. Pasan unos momento y el siente en su cachete izquierdo los labios suave de la mensajera por breve momento. El abre sus ojos nuevamente para mirar extrañamente a Botan, casi en confusión.

"Um, eso fue lo que se me ocurrió...En que pensabas, ¿qué te iba a dar un Premio Nobel? Ahora, eso no era ni para tanto." Botan se ríe un poco. Ella se detiene cuando se da cuenta de que Hiei todavía la estaba mirando que después la hizo sentir incomoda, "Hiei. Por favor...deja de mirarme de esa manera..."

"¿De cual manera?"

"De...esa mirada... fija..." En otras palabras, era la misma mirada que Hiei le dio a ella antes de que el la beso los otros días (en Capitulo 6).

"Pues tu deja de mirarme como lo estas haciendo."

"Si tu no lo dejas de hacerlo primero por supuesto..."

"Hn…"

La fuerza de gravedad de las dos caras parece que estaba trabajando como un imán: los dos se estaban acercando al mismo tiempo mientras que sus ojos cerraban lentamente cada vez mas.

Ya cuando los dos labios iban hacer contacto mutuo una vez mas, Botan desvia su cara y se echa para atras. Hiei hace lo mismo (escondiendo su sonrrojo), mirando a otra cosa que no sea ella, quien ahora tiene su mirada al suelo (tambien ocultando su sonrrojo) y juega con sus dedos de sus manos.

Ellos no se dicen nada y se la pasan como mismos estan por unos minutos.

Botan como que ya se le va lo que tenia y toma valentia en mirar a Hiei en la cara y le habla: "Um...Mirada de Mujer ya va a empezar. ¿Hiei?"

Hiei la mira por fin a la cara: su respuesta de "Hn." fue suave.

Ya se estaba acabando la novela en el televisor:

_¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE PAAASAAARRAA EN ESTA NOVELA!? ¿Podra Alexandra retener al hombre que no la ama, Santiago, diciendole que ellos tienen 8 hijos legitimos en fin del mundo despues de una noche laaaaaaaarrga de pasion que hubo "supuestamente" una noche entre ellos? ¿El asesino acabara de tirar a la vieja millonaria, Gertrudis, de un barranco para que Angel (su contratador) se quede con la fortuna, la mansion y las propiedades de su esposa y despues largarse con su amante de 23 años? __¿__Podra Alejandro decirle a Pedro que el es en realidad hijo del lechero, o o del carnicero, o del mayordomo de la mansion, o del jardinero--en fin, que se haga una prueba de ADN para encontrar a su verdadero padre despues de los multiples romances de su madre con diferentes hombres en su vida pasada? ¿Podran las gemelas Amelia y Amanda dejar de pelear por un pobre diablo que no vale un centavo? ¿Podran la pareja enamorada, Anna y Sebastian, casarse a escondida de sus familias, quienes se odian a muerte, en lo que viven el complejo de Romeo y Julieta? ¿Y podra por fin Julia dejar de ser terca como una mula y abrir sus ojos ante los engaños constantes y diarios de Roberto, quien coquetea con cada mujer que tenga de falda a mini falda? _

_¡Todo esto y mucha mas intriga en el capitulo de mañana en esta novela a la misma hora y en el mismo canal!_

Después de ver otro capitulo intrigante de la novela: Mirada de Mujer, Hiei y Botan no encontraba nada mas que ver en el Mad Home Theater System.

"¿Que tal si ahora vemos una película en la tele?" Botan le sugiere a Hiei.

"Claro, hay una película de horror que quiero ver hoy en el televisor."

"Em...yo pensaba en una de una romántica o esta comedia romántica." Ella dice, utilizando el control remoto para ver la informacion de la pelicula:

**Ana y sus Vacaciones de Veranos Con sus Amigas**: esta película trata sobre seis grupos de muchachas que la pasan como una aventura sus vacaciones de verano y hasta encuentran los amores de sus vidas. Esta película esta clasificada PG. Duración de 1: 45 minutos. La función comienza a las 7:30 PM.

"¡Esa porquería es para humanas feminas!" Hiei se queja despues de leer el catalogo de la información de la película de genero comedia-romantica.

"¿Entonces cual tu sugieres que veamos en la tele, critico de cine?" Botan le pregunto casi sarcasticamente.

"La película de horror que daran en el canal 666."

"Haber..." Botan procede a leer en el catalogo la descripción de la otra película. **Noche de Horrores**: esta película contiene violencia fuerte, muertes excesivas, misterio intrigante, lenguaje fuerte, muchos gritos, situaciones en donde los pelos no bajan de las puntas y pero que mucha pero que muchichisima sangre derramada. Irónicamente, el titulo de la película lo decía todo. Duración de 3 horas. La función comenzaba a las 7:30 PM, exactamente cuando comenzaba la otra película de comedia romántica en el canal 565. "No."

"Es mejor que tu película."

"Pero yo quiero ver mi película deseada."

"Haber, y porque no vemos la película de horror." Hiei mira a Botan, cruzando sus brazos a su propio pecho.

"Es que yo..." Botan hizo un esfuerzo en no parecer asustada de lo que iba a decir, "Yo...¡Yo detesto la películas de horror! ¡No me gustan! Me dan pesadillas... y a ti no te da escalofríos porque tu...eres tu." Ella no tenía la descripción exacta para describir al youkai de no tener miedo a esas cosas horribles. ¿Se diría que el es valiente? Si, puede ser, puede ser…

"Vamos hacer una cosa, como ambos queremos ver dos películas de diferentes géneros, ¿por que no nos decidimos esto al arrojar la moneda? Si ganas, veremos la película de horror, pero si yo gano, veremos lo que yo quiero ver y no te puedes quejar."

"Me parece bien." Hiei acepta el reto sin problemas en lo que Botan se levantaba del sofá de cuero para estar de pies, "Escojo el lado de la cara."

Botan se quedara entonces con el lado de cruz, ella pensó en lo que buscaba una moneda en uno de sus bolsillos, "Yo lanzo la moneda." ella dice después de sacar la moneda.

Hiei también se pone de pies del sofá para ver bien el lanzamiento de la moneda, la cual será el que decidirá lo que se vera por fin en la televisión. "Prepárate para perder." el dice muy seguro de si mismo.

Botan arrolla sus ojos. "Eres muy arrogante." con eso dicho, ella se prepara para lanzar la moneda al aire, "Tres...dos... ¡uno!"

¡Y ahí la moneda voló al aire! La moneda casi tocaba el techo de la cabaña y como que la fuerza de gravedad hizo efecto que la moneda cae hacia la mano de la peli-azul claro. Justamente cuando la moneda aterriza detras de su mano iziquerda, ella usa la mano derecha para cubrir la moneda aterrizada. Diez segundos pasan y se abre la mano para ver el siguiente resultado: ¿Que crees? ¡Salio cruz!" ella sonrio de oreja a oreja en victoria.

"¡Yo exijo un recuento!" Hiei reclama indignadamente.

"Yo gane justamente, tienes que cumplir con tu parte del acuerdo." Botan dijo, ensenando la parte de la cruz de la moneda que estaba en la mano, y exactamente la parte cruz de la moneda, "Ahora, si me permites, voy a buscar palomitas de maíz." ella camina hacia la cocina para hacerse las palomitas de maiz como si estuviera en cine pero en el hogar.

Hiei no tuvo otra opcion mas que resignarse a ver la pelicula que queria ver Botan...¿no puede ser tan malo verla, verdad? Eso solamente una estupida pelicula.

Ya era la mitad de la película, la mensajera espiritual estaba disfrutándola en lo que comía palomitas de maíz y bebia refresco de dieta en un vaso.

Hiei, al contrario, parecía estar amargado. No le gusta la película para nada. Esta pelicula era muy fresa, muy rosado...muy para mujeres... Esta película la hubieran clasificado C para cursis, el piensa aburridamente.

Al notar la amargada expresión del Jaganshi, Botan le sonríe antes de hablar, "Te voy a complacer por esta vez, Hiei. Vamos a ver tu película de horror."

Al oír esto, Hiei se le sumerge en sus labios una sonrisa maligna.

_'Como que de repentemente, no me gusta para nada su sonrisa maligna...' _Botan piensa.

Botan nunca había estado tan espantada durante su vida de muerta y viva. La película de horror si que es un espanto, y eso se comprobo desde que Hiei cambio el canal de la película de comedia-romántica a la película de horror. Desde entonces, ella se estuvo agarrando de el como si su vida dependiera el, y por supuestos, daba gritos a casi todas las escenas que ella ya habia visto hasta en el momento.

"¿Ya paso?" Botan en estos momentos escondió su cara en el pecho del Jaganshi como si fuera una avestruz.

"Si, si, ya paso…ya puedes mirar." Hiei parecía estar disimulando.

Cuando Botan cambia su vista del pecho de Hiei hacia el televisor, ella vuelve a esconder su cara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. "¡Hiei, me mentiste!¡Todavía ese jardinero neurótico todavia le esta cortando el pescuezo a la gente con el machete!"

"¿Se ve divertido, no crees?" Hiei sonrio malignamente.

"Lamentablemente, yo no comparto para nada tu opinión—por eso es que los dos somos tan distintos."

"Si, que pena…nadie es igual a otro en este mundo."

"Sip, tienes razón…" Botan se puso de acuerdo esta vez con el segundo comentario del youkai.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" ¡El televisor grita con el volumen maximo que tenia establecido!

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Esto sorprende a Botan y la hizo gritar todo lo que tenia por dentro, agarrandose de Hiei mas fuerte que nunca con una fuerza que ni ella misma sabia que tenia.

Hiei le parecía la situación de la peli-azul claro tan graciosa que tuvo que reírse sin misericordia.

Botan refunfuña y le reclama, saliendose del agarre: "¿¡De que te ríes!?"

"Eso solamente fue el grito de la mujer que le acabaron de rebanar una pierna en la pelicula." El la contesta, volviendo a la carcajada otra vez.

"¡Eso fue tan espantoso me consumió hasta el Ave Maria! Ni que el jardinero fuera carnicero para estar rebanando las extremidades de la gente en lo que va andando en las calles en la pelicula…" Botan parecia estar al borde de mostrar un puchero. Ella llega escucha a Hiei esta vez reirse un poco, "No es gracioso, Hiei."

Hiei toma pausa de la risa corta para decir lo siguiente: "No me pude contener."

_'...Pátan...', _Botan quería mirar de mala forma a Hiei pero ya como que no tenía la energía para hacerlo: en vez, ella hace un bostezo, y su mano derecha cubre su boca.

Hiei cambia su mirada de la película de horror hacia la bostezante mensajera espiritual, "¿Ya te vas a dormir?"

"Sip…ya como que me dio sueñito de tantos gritos." Botan dijo en cansancio en lo que estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba.

"Si quieres, mañana te cuento como termina la película." Hiei se ofrecio en contarle.

"No creo que es necesario: ya me imagino el final..¡ y los créditos!" Botan se rie nerviosamente. "¡Gracias, pero no gracias! Buenas noches, Hiei." y desde ahí, ella se levanta del sofa para irse hacia la dirección de la habitación.

Después de abrir y cerrar la puerta de la habitacion, Botan se pone a pensar: _'__No puedo creerlo: me pase en casi toda la bendita película agarrándome de Hiei como si el fuera una soga. ¡Botan, eres muy estúpida! Cómo pudiste hacer eso sin pensar que a Hiei no le gusta que nadie lo toque.. Estúpida Botan, ¡no lo vuelvas hacer jam.s en lo que tienes de vida!__'_

Al contrario de todo esto:

'_Tengo que poner más películas de horror con más frecuencia. Onna si que tenia tanto miedo…definitivamente, le contare el final de la película.__'_La sonrisa maligna de Hiei se expande más todavía a ese pensamiento en lo que veia la pelicula en el televisor.

"¡Psst! ¡Psst!"

¿Que...? Hiei se pregunta quien esta haciendo ese ruido.

"Mira a tu lado, idiota."

¿Quien se atrevio a llamar a Hiei un idiota? ¿Y mas en su presencia? ¡Quien se atrevio tiene los derechos para ser muerto por las manos de Hiei! Hiei mira a sus alrededores hasta que encuentra en su hombro derecho el mismo en tamano pequeño, "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Es obvio, Hiei. ¿Acaso no has visto esos programas donde sale encima de tu hombro tu lado del Diablo hablarte en cierta situaciones?" La pequeña figura igual a Hiei le pregunta.

"No lo sabía hasta ahora."

"¡Pues ya lo sabes! ¡Soy tu verdadero yo! Soy tu lado oscuro: soy muchichisimo mas malvado que tu te puedes imaginar."

"¿De qué me quieres hablar, Mini Me?"

Yami Hiei arrolla sus ojos antes de hablar, "Sobre lo que te esta pasando en estos días: ¡te estás poniendo muy debilucho! ¡Tú solo quieres conquistar a tu chica en ves de hacer mas misiones con Mukuro y volverte súper fuerte y fomentar tu maldad e apoderarte de los tres mundos como lo había escrito una vez en tu diario!"

"¿Que diario?"

"¡Uuuy! ¡Eres igual a los muchachos en la etapa de la adolescencia: dejan de preocuparse de las cosas importantes y solo piensan en cosas que no tiene mucha importancia!"

El comentario de Yami Hiei provoca a Hiei a que se molestara enseguida, "Te equivocas! ¡Yo no soy un humano!"

"¡Pues lamentablemente, así pareces! ¡Tus acciones recientes hablan mas que tus palabras hipócritas!"

Hiei glared a su pequena figura, "Cállate..."

"Soy tu voz de conciencia; si quieres que yo me calle, tienes que hacer lo correcto... Regresa al Makai lo mas pronto posible y has lo que te propusiste una vez, y, eso incluye olvidarte de esa chica loca de pelo azul claro—por cierto, ¿como ella se llama? ¿Botón? ¿Bote? ¿Botín? ¿Batín?"

"Su nombre es Botan." Hiei lo corrige.

"Como sea... Volviendo a resumir a mí lista, no hacer caso de lo que diga Kurama y los demás, pero sigue fastidiando a Kuwabaka que eso te mantiene en la línea de la maldad. Sobre Yukina… bueno, tu siempre le puedes mandar una tarjeta postal o un correo electrónico."

Hiei había dejado de escuchar a Yami Hiei después de haberlo corregirlo porque se había puesto a pensar sobre otro tema diferente, "…Creo que me he humanizado un poco." El dice pensativo con algo de inseguridad en su tono.

Yami Hiei pone sus manos en su mini cintura,"¡Por favor, un poco no es mas que suficiente! ¡Sigue quedándote aquí un poco mas y estarás completamente humanizado como el chico zorro!" el le resopla.

...Es cierto... Hiei piensa, Kurama antes no era así: en su vida pasada como un youko, el era un youkai totalmente diferente. Youko Kurama era frió, astuto, y no tenia misericordia ante nada ni nadie. Kurama con el tiempo en el Ningenkai, se fue humanizando poco a poco gracias a su madre humana.

Y si Hiei se queda por mucho tiempo, el puede convertirse como su mejor amigo: cien por ciento humanizado y mostrara sentimientos debiles e innecesarios… mas sera la burla del año en el Makai...

Justamente en el momento, aparece otro mini Hiei en una bata larga de color blanco y con alas blancas de un ángel y con ojos azules.

"¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú?" Hiei le pregrunta a la pequeña figura recien aparecida de la nada.

"Soy tu lado angelical: me llamo Yukiei." La mini figura vestido de blanco le responde, "Lo se que es impactante para ti saber que tú tienes un lado que va con Enma."

"Pues a mí me repugna esa idea." Yami Hiei dice en disgusto como si acabo de probar un limón agrio.

"Oh, claro, ¿cómo van las cosas en el infierno, Yami Hiei?" Yukiei le pregunta al otro.

"Está que arde, si sabes lo que quiero decir, Yukiei." Yami Hiei sonríe malignamente antes de volver hablar, "Ese lugar es más divertido que los aburridos cielos."

"No sabes lo que te pierdes en los cielos: tenemos muchas formas de divertirnos; ya tenemos cable satélite que llega hasta el planeta Plutón y un Internet que va a la velocidad de la luz, literalmente."

"¿Y que? ¡En el infierno tenemos masacres diarias, debates políticos, todo tipo de crímenes, guerras eternas y mucho mas!"

"...Tanta violencia, crueldad y fechoría..." Yukiei hizo como si las palabras de su gemelo le provoco acidez. "Virgen santísima." el proclamo a continuación, haciendo una cruz en su pecho.

"Monje puritano este..." Yami Hiei miro fríamente a su gemelo contrincante. "Me da ganas de matarlo con sus palabras puras."

"Si ya ustedes terminaron de hablar," Hiei los interrumpe, dirigiéndose directamente a Yukiei, "¿Qué tu me ibas a decir?"

Yukiei mira a Hiei antes de responderle, "A bueno ya tú sabes, Hiei: como un buen samaritano, te aconsejo en no hacerle caso a ese infeliz y sigue tu vida como te va porque te va bien y en un futuro serás más fuerte."

"¿Viste, Hiei? ¡En un futuro!" Los dos miran a Yami Hiei, "Empieza desde hoy, largándote del Ningenkai y nunca jamás regresar: ¡no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy!" el recoge compostura antes de hablar de nuevo, "Haber, a quien vas a escuchar de los dos, Hiei: ¿a mi o a este monje puritano?" El apunto con su dedo a su otro gemelo.

"Por ahora no escuchare a ninguno de los dos, necesito pensar a solas en estos momentos." Hiei decidió finalmente por el mismo.

Yukiei asiente su cabeza en comprensión despues de un breve silencio, "Respetare tu decisión, Hiei. Yo se que al final tu harás lo correcto--yo tengo mucha fe en ti. Me tengo que ir ahora mismo, el Papa dará otro capítulo interesante de la Biblia Sagrada. ¡Hasta luego, Hiei, y mejores de las suertes! ¡Que Dios te bendiga!" el dijo antes de desaparecerse en un abrir y cerrar de ojo.

"Bueno, yo también me tengo que ir; yo tengo que contabilizar las personas y demonios que darán parte en el humilde infierno. Ya sabes, pienso lo que te dije y olvídate lo que dijo Yukiei. ¡Ciao!" Yami Hiei se despide antes de también de esfumarse hacia a la nada.

Ya que los dos gemelos se esfumaron de la vista, ya se puede pensar en santa paz, Hiei piensa. De verdad el tema que trajeron estos dos es interesante…el no se habia dado cuenta de ese detalle hasta que Yami Hiei lo trajo a la luz, y despues Yukiei. En este último año que ha pasado con el viento, Hiei ha empezado a cambiar. En estos dias, se pasa comprando\robando artículos que nosotros los humanos usamos en nuestro diario vivir. Pero ese no es el caso, el punto es que el ha cambiando en su tiempo que lleva en el mundo humano. Esta empezando a comprender a los humanos. Palabra clave: algo. Y por supuesto el ha adquirido algunas costumbres humanas como ver el television, comer con utensilios en la mesa, entrar or la puerta ( ya el esta empezando a extrañar cuando entraba por la ventana) y otras series de cosas (como rezar en la mesa y decir buen provecho antes de comer).

¿Cual será el futuro del Jaganshi que le espera a la larga; ¿sera fuerte de los youkai del Makai como se lo ha propuesto una vez en el pasado? ¿O...vivirá por el resto de su vida de una vida tranquila en esta cabina que se encuentra en el medio de la nada de el Ningenkai acostumbrandose cada dia mas de la costumbre humana, velar a Yukina desde su distancia y los peligros futuros para cuando lo necesite el Rekai Tantei…?

Hiei, utilizando el control remoto, apaga el Mad Home Theater System y deja el control remoto en el sofá negro de cuero. El va a su habitación y cierra la puerta después de haber entrado por la puerta.

El encuentra a una Botan profundamente dormida en su cama con las sabanas negras cubriendo su cuerpo entero del medio frio que habia de la habitacion.

Hiei se queda observandola dormir, cruzando sus brazos al pecho, decidiendo verla dormir por unos minutos antes de que el se acostara en el sofa-cama a unirse con ella en el quinto sueño. No lo sabe porque pero lo que el sabe que Botan estará en su futuro, al igual que ella lo esta en su presente.

De eso él lo está completamente seguro.


	9. El Enfermero y Enferma

**No soy dueña de Yuyu Hakusho.**

Capitulo 9- El Enfermero y Enferma

Al día siguiente dentro de la cabina, Hiei se encontraba ya despierto después de haber pasado otra noche más en el sofá por cinco días. Además, se encontraba algo mal humorado, incluyendo el detalle que ese sofá le estaba empezando a doler su espalda. El esperaba con una paciencia, que Enma se la bendiga, a Botan a que saliera de su habitación y acabara de preparar el desayuno.

…

…Bueno, hay que arreglar esa última oración de esta siguiente manera: Hiei **espero** por Botan en verbo pasado-hasta aquí llego su paciencia! Mientras él la esperaba fielmente y con una paciencia que vuelvo y repito, que Enma se la bendiga, el noto algo fuera de lugar…era extrañamente peculiar… Era insólito: Botan no había salido de su habitación en toda la bendita mañana. Ya era como las doce del mediodía, y ella no ha salido de la habitación para nada desde ayer en la anoche, el pensó.

Ahora que lo piensa bien, la actitud de Botan ha cambiado durante estos últimos cinco días. El no quiere entrar a detalles profundo pero se trataba de la película de horror que ambos vieron juntos en los días pasados? Sera que esa película le provoco tanto miedo a ella que hizo a que le temería salir de la habitación desde aquel entonces?

No…ella se encontraba de lo más bien: vivita y coleada.

Para interrumpir abruptamente los pensamientos del Jaganshi, se escucho varios sonidos de tos. El se pone en alerta: eso proviene de su misma habitación donde Botan se hospedaba por tres meses. Sin perder un minuto más, el va caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación y la toca.

"Quién es?"

Hiei levanta una ceja: la voz de Botan no se escuchaba tan clara, se escuchaba como si tenía la nariz congestionada. "Soy yo."

"Quien es yo?"

"Soy yo, Hiei."

"Ah, Hiei, por que no lo dijiste antes! Pasa por favor!"

Hiei abre la puerta de su habitación para encontrar a una Botan todavía acostada en su cama con las sabanas encima de ella y con otros detalles subsiguientes incluidos. Ella todavía estaba con su pijama puesta, su cabellera estaba completamente fuera de orden y libre de su cola de caballo, sus ojos brillantes amatistas no tenían el mismo resplandor diario y había residuos de servilletas regada por toda la cama.

"Sobre el desayuno, discúlpame que yo no me haya levantado en toda la mañana: yo desperté con un resfriado y entonces no me sentí muy bien para levantarme de la cama." Botan le explico, en definitiva, con su nariz congestionada.

"No puedes hacer ningún tipo de actividad con el resfriado humano?" Hiei pregunta al acordarse lo que vio un día en televisión. Cuando los humanos tienen el resfriado común, usualmente ellos no generan actividades diarias al sentirse débiles y pasan el resto del día en reposo hasta que se les pasa la dicha enfermedad, según la información que provenía del Diccionario de la Real Academia del Jaganshi.

Botan negó su cabeza antes de contestar verbalmente su pregunta. "Nada de nada. Además de que me duele la cabeza, tengo fiebre, catarro, tos, la nariz congestionada, me arde la garganta-"

"Sera que presentas los síntomas de la gripe porcina?" Hiei la interrumpió con esa pregunta al escuchar los síntomas de la dicha enfermedad.

Botan se ríe un poco al oír la ingenuidad del otro, "Ya ni para tanto, Hiei! Estas exagerando!" Su risa continúa y toma pausa abrupta para toser con la mano cerca de la boca. Hiei trato de acercársele pero su intento fue en vano porque ella termina de toser luego de tres veces con la boca tapada con su mano. Al recuperarse de la tos breve, ella cambia el tema, estando ahora preocupada. "Y ahora que vamos hacer con tu comida? Ya son las 12 del día y si no comes te pones pálido y débil, y no podrás entrenar debidamente."

"Tu quédate tranquila descansando; yo nos conseguiré alimento para los dos." Esa fue la respuesta del demonio de fuego, ya preparándose para salir de la habitación.

Pero Botan lo detiene con otra pregunta: "Y que tal de la cabina? Tiene que estar hecha un asco."

"No te preocupes por eso—solo preocúpate en recuperar tu salud. No te muevas para nada." Hiei le aconseja.

"Um, Hiei? Qué tal si te digo que me tengo que mover? Tengo que ir al baño." Botan, al decir esas palabras, es recogida de la cama por los brazos de Hiei y es llevada por el mismo hasta la próxima puerta.

Ella se había sonrojado un poco. "Gracias." Cuando se preparaba para hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas, ella se detuvo a ver a Hiei en el mismo lugar, "Em…"

Hiei se desaparece del lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin pensarlo dos veces.

Media hora después, Botan estaba de nuevo en la cama, estando cada vez muy enferma y aburrida. A ella no le gusta estar enferma, eso la hace sentir apagada y no podía moverse mucho del lugar estacionario y pasivo que era la dichosa cama. Por eso ella se consideraba una muchacha activa y dinámica que le gusta moverse y ejercer trabajar porque eso la mantiene en una actitud alegre y alerta.

De repente, se escucha tres toques en la puerta.

"Quién es?"

"Yo."

"Quien es yo?"

"Solo estamos aquí tu y yo en el medio de la nada, onna."

"Si pero, y si yo no creo quién es? Qué tal si es un ladrón o-?"

"Soy yo, Hiei!"

"Como yo se que eres tú, Hiei?"

"Soy capaz de matarte si no me dejas pasar en estos instantes!"

"Ah, Hiei, discúlpame! Pasa!"

Hiei abre la puerta y se dirige a la cama. Botan lo miro en curiosidad: el tenia en sus manos una bolsa de comida que provenía probablemente de un lugar donde los humanos preparaban la comida que tu ordenaras con ingredientes específicos y mencionados por el que ordenaba la orden a cambio del papel verde monetario. Ese lugar, de acuerdo del Diccionario de la Real Academia del Jaganshi, se llamaba un restaurante para la traducción humana y términos generales.

Él le coloca la bolsa al lado de la enferma mensajera espiritual, "Te traje algo de comer."

Botan miro la comida prolongadamente, "Gracias…pero no creo que yo tengo mucho apetito para comer." Ella respondió en desanime, tratando a la vez de ignorar la comida aunque tenía un olor que pone a cualquiera la boca en agua. Otro síntoma de la enfermedad que estaba pasando era falta de apetito.

"Tienes que comer algo o de lo contrario te seguirás poniéndote más débil." Hiei le dice para convencerla.

"De verdad, no puedo…" Botan ahora se veía algo triste y desconsolada que desvió su mirada al lado contrario en cual ella miraba a Hiei.

Hiei toma un suspiro profundo y le coloca una de sus manos en el lado del cachete en cual ella llevo su mirada y hizo devolver la mirada hacia a él para que ella lo volviera a mirar a los ojos. "Prométeme que lo harás, especialmente para tu salud." El dice gentilmente a la vez acariciando el cachete con su mano. La mano se mueve y recorre al cabello azul-claro con el mismo gesto de la suave caricia.

Botan se sentía extraña ante la manera y el trato del otro que se quedo fascinada y a su vez termina convencida...al menos un poco. "Lo intentare…te lo prometo, Hiei." Y hay que añadir, su estomago le daba cosquillas como si tuviera murciélagos volando en vez de mariposas.

Hiei libera su mano del cabello, dejando de hacer el movimiento, y se retrocede un poco sus pasos, "Sé que lo harás. Vengo al rato, Botan." El desaparece en el aire al decir esas palabras.

Botan, no sabía porque, quería protestar como una mula terca. Quería sentir más de la bella caricia que el Jaganshi le había dado hace un momento…

Dos días después, Hiei entra a la habitación recogida de su cabina donde Botan descansaba. Botan se acomoda un poco en cama al ver al otro entrar por la puerta con algo en sus manos.

"Tomate esto." Hiei le entrega a ella lo que parecía ser una taza de café con un líquido caliente dentro de su contenido.

Esto puso a Botan curiosa y levanto una ceja. "Y que es?"

"Un remedio casero; esto te va a mejorar la salud por completo." Hiei le explica a ella en pocas palabras.

El remedio casero tenía un olor fétido que Botan se cubrió su propia nariz congestionada e hizo una expresión de desagrado.

"Te va a funcionar, te lo prometo. Te vas a mejorar para en la mañana. Así que bébetelo o no quieres mejorarte de salud y seguir enferma." Hiei le dice con paciencia de un enfermero de hospital a un paciente enfermo de hospital.

Botan lo pensó y procede a probar en cantidad pequeña la bebida caliente. Ella dejo de tomar y mostro mas desagrado al sabor del remedio en forma de bebida, la cual ella no sabía que era peor: el olor o el sabor del remedio casero y opto por la segunda opción, "Esto sabe a huevos podridos!" Ella se quejo.

Hiei le coloca su mano en la espalda de Botan y comienza a moverla de arriba para abajo. Con esto, Botan fue motivándose dentro de poco en el volver a tomarse el remedio casero de la taza de café hasta tragar la última gota. Efectivamente, ella tomo la valentía y llevo el borde de la taza a sus labios y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás en lo que tomaba el líquido hasta asegurarse de no dejar nada mientras Hiei continuaba con su mano en su espalda. Al terminar, Botan hecha su cabeza hacia adelante, viéndose repugnada de haberse tomado el remedio con un sabor único a huevos podridos.

Hiei le toma la taza de café de sus manos para llevarlo al fregadero de la cocina, así de también haber removido su mano de la espalda de la mensajera espiritual. "Buena chica. Te dejare para qué el remedio te haga efecto."

"Hiei?" Botan lo llama antes de que el procediera a dirigirse hacia la puerta, "Te puedo decir algo?"

"Primero descansa." El simplemente le dice antes de retirarse esta vez de la habitación y ella le termina obedeciendo.

Hiei entra al rato a la habitación. El observa como Botan por fin dormía tranquilamente en varios días de padecimiento de la gripe común humana. El se acerca hacia el lado de la cama para mirarla aun más de cerca. Involuntariamente, su mano quería hacer contacto con el cachete de la peli-azul claro como si se trataba de una fuerza de gravedad—Hiei no impidió el movimiento de esto. Cuando la mano iba a tocar ese cachete visible, el detiene su mano porque Botan se empezó a despertar. Ella parpadeo sus ojos al encontrar a Hiei en el lugar donde el estaba parado.

"Perdón, pensé que estabas dormida." Hiei se disculpo absolutamente por nada.

"No te preocupes, yo solo estaba recostada." Botan le contesta ya estando completamente despierta.

"Como te sientes?" Hiei le pregunta mientras Botan se acomodaba en la cama de posición de sentarse.

"Yo estoy empezando a mejorarme de salud." Botan dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, "Volveré a estar bien con el favor de Enma."

"Hn."Hiei coloca sus manos detrás de su espalda y mira hacia un lado, "No lo vuelvas hacer."

"Y por que si se puede saber?" Botan ahora estaba algo confundida. Por más que ella quería evitar las enfermedades del mundo, ella no podía ya que era algo normal que suelen pasar los humanos en el ciclo de vida; lo que le dijo Hiei era ilógico y tal vez egoísta.

"…Eres... apagada cuando estas enferma." El por fin le dice el porqué de sus palabras.

Ella asiente su cabeza en compresión y bajo su cabeza, "Si, es cierto…yo soy así cuando me siento enferma."

Hiei esta vez la mira, "Me asegurare de que eso no pase a menudo."

Botan lentamente lo miro a los ojos con rareza, "Hiei, a poco estás hablando en serio?"

"Botan, yo estoy hablándote en serio. Yo hare lo imposible para que no te enfermes. Por que me miras así?" Hiei pregunto porque Botan aun lo miraba con la misma rareza.

"Me llamaste por mi nombre."

"Que extraño…" Hiei se dijo a sí mismo como si no tiene el poder de lo que sale de sus labios.

"No, no pienso que es extraño…" Botan vuelve a sonreír, esta vez su sonrisa es completa. "Yo creo que es un progreso al camino de la amistad que hay entre nosotros."

Hiei mira otra vez a su lado, tratando de esconder su pequeño sonrojo que le tomo superficie en su rostro. "Así parece."

Luego de un silencio que arropó la habitación:

"Hiei."

El mismo mira a una Botan que parecía que le iba a dar un discurso.

"Yo, um…aun no te he agradecido por estar cuidando de mi." Hiei queda sorprendido: Botan lo abrazo con su fuerza que estaba en proceso de recuperación y su cabeza tomo descanso en uno de los hombros del otro. "Muchas gracias. Tú vales mucho. No hay nadie como tú en este mundo. Tu eres un ser especial. Yo quiero que no cambies tu forma de ser. Bueno, solo que seas un poco más abierto y menos gruñón conmigo y con los demás. " Su abrazo hacia el tomo más fuerza que nunca y cerro sus ojos. "Te quiero, Hiei-eres el mejor amigo que existe."

Hiei dejo abrazarse a plenitud por Botan que él le devolvió el abrazo lentamente hasta rodear con sus propios brazos el cuerpo de la otra. El la abrazo con la misma fuerza que Botan ejercía como él. Este era un tipo de abrazo que se podría decir que solo los amantes hacían cuando estaban muy enamorados y no se clasificaba en la categoría de buenos amigos. Se podría decir desde luego que las palabras de Botan fueron contradictorias con la acción que estaba haciendo. Ellos estuvieron conformes en escuchar los latidos de corazones y respiración individual.

Ellos se quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que Botan dejo de abrazar a Hiei. Hiei quería cuestionarle a ella sobre la pérdida de contacto.

"Que pasa? Por que te detienes?"

"Me acorde que no te gustaba los abrazos y\o que te dieran cariño."

"Pues….yo…yo…" A Hiei se le dificulto encontrar sus palabras.

"A mí no me molestaría seguir abrazándote, Hiei. Sabes, me di cuenta al abrazarte que eres tierno como un peluche! Ojala que tú fueras mi nuevo oso de peluche, solo que tú fueras un dragón de peluche porque lo de oso no te va para nada y te abrazaría todas las noches antes de dormir en la cama hasta el día siguiente, una y otra vez."

"Ahora ese comentario no me gusto para nada." Hiei dijo agriamente, ocultando su sonrojo pero Botan logro ver con sus ojos.

Botan se rio al ponerse de rodillas hasta quedar al frente de Hiei. "Te pido perdón por mi comentario?" Ella le coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hiei, fingiendo algo de culpabilidad.

Hiei responde con una sonrisa maligna y sus brazos se colocan alrededor de la cintura delgada de Botan, "Yo no perdono tan fácilmente."

"Y que debo hacer para que me perdones?"

"Hm…eso lo decidiré yo." Hiei le responde de forma que parecía ser traviesa y seductora.

Desde ahí, los dos labios se unieron juntos y tomo la metamorfosis de un beso dulce a un beso profundo y apasionante mientras los cuerpos se pegaron y sus manos recorrían los cuerpos del uno al otro.

**En la ciudad:**

"POOOOOR FIIIIIN! No mas exámenes! Se acabo esta esclavitud de pura mierda de exámenes! Aquí viene las prometidas vacaciones!"

"Yusuke, por favor, compórtate que estamos en público!"

"Urameshi tiene razón, Keiko. El tiene todo el derecho de gritar LIBERTAD! SANTA Y PURA LIBERTAD DEL COLEGIO OPRESOR POR TRES LARGOS MESES!"

"Por fin, Kuwabara dijo algo inteligente que yo pueda estar de acuerdo con el!"

"Me dan vergüenza! Parecen un par de locos gritando entre la gente!"

"Entiendo la felicidad de Yusuke y Kuwabara, Keiko; yo también estoy de acuerdo. Ahora solo nos queda hacer lo que querramos durante estas vacaciones que ya se aproximaron."

"Yo diría lo mismo que Kurama."

"Esa es mi dulce Yukina!"

"Yo también estaría de acuerdo solo si estos dos bajaran la voz o nos echaran del restaurante."

Yusuke y la ganga había venido a celebrar en un restaurante de cinco estrellas la terminación de sus exámenes finales del la Escuela Secundaria Meiou. Ellos tomaron una mesa para siete personas sin haber hecho reservación previa al restaurante. Yusuke y Kuwabara se habían pasado en hacer bullicio desde que salieron del edificio de la escuela mientras estos fueron perseguidos por una Keiko regañona, un Kurama medio pasivo y una Yukina contenta.

Un mesero se les había acercado a su mesa, "Buenas noches, jóvenes. Están listos para ordenar?"

"Sip! Que buenos que me lo preguntas! Quiero todo el bufet y una botella de champaña, la más cara que tengas, y mas todo el postre porque estoy muy festivo!"

"A mí también me das lo mismo que Urameshi! Y comeré más que él!"

"Si es que puedes llegar primero al área de bufet, Kuwabara!" Yusuke se levanto de la mesa para correr hacia el área grande de bufet.

"Oye! Eso es trampa!" Kuwabara corrió detrás de su rival-mejor amigo.

"Parecen un par de cerdos!" Keiko grito en frustración como una madre tratando de educar a sus hijos y suspiro luego. "Todos comeremos del bufet."

"Cuando hayan terminado, favor llamar al mesero y el les dará el recibo y pagan a la caja." El mesero se retira para atender a otros clientes dentro del restaurante-bufet.

Al terminar todos la comida (hasta más no poder, en el caso de Yusuke y Kuwabara) en la mesa:

"Eso fue un banquete de celebración…estoy tan lleno que puedo reventar peor que Kuwabara."

"Eso lo veremos, Urameshi."

"Felicitaciones a todos en pasar sus exámenes."

Todos miran desde la mesa para ver a quien le pertenecía la tercera voz:

"Koenma? Que haces aquí?" Kurama le pregunta.

"Vine a festejar la ocasión con ustedes pero ya veo que llegue un poco tarde." Koenma estaba en su forma de adolescente, estando vestido en un traje blanco y negro de lujo.

"No, para nada. Llego justo a tiempo, Sr. Koenma, tome asiento con nosotros por favor."

"Gracias, Yukina. Tan amable como siempre." Koenma tomo su asiento entre Yusuke y Kurama.

"A que se debe tu visita? Tenemos una nueva misión? Ya dije que no pienso seguir trabajando como detective espiritual hasta que recobre mi tiempo perdido aquí en el Ningenkai."

"No se trata de eso, Yusuke. Solo vine a festejar con ustedes…"

"…y escaparte de tu papeleo que tienes en la oficina?"

"Tan inteligente como siempre, Kurama." Koenma le cayó la información adicional de zorro demonio como acido al estomago y cambia el tema, "Y díganme, donde esta Botan? No se supone que este aquí con ustedes? Que les pasa? Parecen como si nunca la conocieron."

Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina y Kurama como que quedaron en choque al oír ese nombre familiar ahora olvidado entre ellos.

"…Botan… hace tiempo que no las hemos visto o escuchado de ella." Kuwabara comienza.

"Pero si, ella vino un día a mi apartamento." Yusuke continua, "Ella quería pasar tiempo con nosotros como se nos adelanto en las vacaciones de trabajar mucho en el Rekai…"

"Pero no se pudo dar a cabo porque teníamos exámenes en la escuela…" Yukina dice.

"…O teníamos a nuestros novios…" Keiko incluye.

"…Estábamos tan absorbidos en nuestras propias vidas presentes que nos olvidamos de ella por completo." Kurama concluye por todos.

"Siento por aguar la fiesta, pero no se preocupen! Botan está bien." Koenma dijo en posible consuelo al asunto que ahora atravesaban el Rekai Tantei.

"Como puedes estar muy seguro de eso?" Yusuke le pregunta a Koenma, estando desconfiado ante al pedazo de información y triste por su amiga, la mensajera espiritual.

"Lo sé porque…yo simplemente lo sé!" Ante la respuesta que no servía de ayuda del jefe-administrador del Rekai, Yusuke y los demás caen al suelo estilo anime.

Yusuke gruñe y se levanta de su asiento para agarrar a Koenma por el cuello de su camisa de su ropa lujosa, "Esa no es una respuesta concreta!"

Los demás se levantan para tratar de detener la pelea: Kurama agarro a Yusuke por los brazos mientras que Kuwabara ayudo a separar a Koenma del detective enfurecido.

"Por favor, cálmate, Yusuke."

"Keiko tiene razón. Peleando con Sr. Koenma no resolverá nada; deja que el prosiga hablando." Yukina dijo en preocupación.

Después de arreglar su cuello cuando la tormenta se calmo en las aguas, Koenma volvió a hablar al sentarse a su asiento que quedaba ahora entre Kurama y Yukina, "Como les decía, no se preocupen por Botan. Ella está en buenas manos, o mejor dicho ella está en buenos brazos."

"Tus palabras aun no tienen sentido." Yusuke trato de contener su cólera para no ser explosivo con su jefe desde su asiento.

"Pero la tiene!" Koenma se ríe como un loco que lo sabe todo y los demás en la mesa sudan la gota gorda estilo anime. "Ella ha estado mal de salud recientemente pero eso ya está resuelto."

"Que! Acaso Botan ha estado enferma! Y como, cuando y donde eso paso y se resolvió!" Kuwabara ahora se estaba poniendo histérico al igual grado de Yusuke tenía con su temperamento.

"Ya les dije que eso se resolvió, gracias a Kurama." Koenma dice ese nombre en particular de forma prometedora.

Todos los ojos en la mesa se dirigen en unísono al mismísimo Kurama, quien ahora se sentía tan incomodo con tanta atención como la estaba recibiendo en estos momentos. El nunca fue un fanático para recibir atención de esa forma y más que venga de sus amigos como si él fuera en centro de un chisme.

"Yo?" El pelirrojo solo logra decir eso.

"Si, tu. Piénsalo, tú debes de saber algo. Eres, después de todo, el más inteligente y astuto del grupo." Koenma dijo en misterio pero con una pista e hizo una guiñada. "Bueno, quisiera seguir platicando con ustedes pero me tengo que ir. Tengo una cita dentro de poco. Hasta luego! Y otra vez, felicitaciones a todos por sus exámenes escolares. Ah, y no se preocupen en pagar la cuenta, ya eso está resuelto."

Desde ese entonces, Koenma se retira de la mesa, dejando a los demás aun pensativos.

"Koenma y sus dichosos misterios…un día de estos le daré esa paliza que tanto merece." Yusuke se dijo el mismo y cruzo sus brazos a su pecho.

Keiko le dio en ese entonces a su novio una mirada de peligro. Luego le pregunta a Kurama: "Kurama, a que Koenma se refería a que tu sabias algo del estado de salud de Botan?"

"Eso es lo que me pregunto yo…Pero fíjate que Hiei me había visitado hace poco a mi casa y—"

"El enano chaparro?" Kuwabra primero lo interrumpe.

"Si, como tal me escucharon."

"Hiei, el que nosotros conocemos?" Ahora fue el turno de Yukina en hacerlo.

"Si, Yukina, se trata de lo que Kurama nos dice: de Hiei, tu hermano gemelo perdido." Keiko de repente se cubrió la boca con sus manos al revelar la verdad en la mesa a una conmovida doncella de hielo, "Ah acaso dije que Hiei es el hermano gemelo perdido de Yukina? Debe haber un error que traspasaron a sus oídos!" Ella explico antes de reírse nerviosamente.

"Dijiste eso tan claro como el agua y en alto!" Yusuke y Kurama gritaron en unísono con sus ojos agrandados más que el tamaño los tres mundos juntos en comparación.

"Hiei es mi…hermano… perdido?" Yukina dice las palabras con ganas de llorar hasta más no poder.

Kuwabara ahora le toco gritar en histeria, "El hermano perdido de mi querida Yukina es en realidad el ser demonio que me odia y me quiere ver muerto!"

El mismo mesero quien los atendió en tomar la orden en la mesa, regreso con una expresión de molestia. "Lo siento, jóvenes, pero ustedes están formando mucho escándalo que recibimos quejas de los demás clientes. Háganme el favor y retírense por esa puerta."

"Sí, señor…"

**En el apartamento de Yusuke:**

"Ahora ya que todos nos hemos calmado, les contare sobre la visita reciente hecha por Hiei a mi casa." Kurama les dice a los demás, quienes estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala del apartamento.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Hiei! Por poco me das un susto!" _

_Hiei aparece de la nada en la casa de nada menos de Kurama. Este apareció en la habitación del mismo cuando Kurama entraba por la puerta y Hiei hace su boleto de entrada. _

_Kurama se había sorprendido y lo vuelve hacer: sus ojos miraban precisamente a su mejor amigo de tanto tiempo, "Hiei!"_

_Hiei no mostraba de lo mínimo en sorprendido en volver a ver a su mejor amigo y ex compañero de crimen, pero por dentro lo estaba pero se contuvo por su determinación en un cumplir su misión, "Vamos directamente al grano, zorro."_

"_Pero antes, no me dirás que hubo de tu vida?" Hiei le dio a Kurama una mirada que decía 'si solo las miradas mataran'. Kurama suspiro y cambio el tema, "Está bien, hablaremos luego de eso. Que se te ofrece, Hiei?"_

"_Puedes preparar remedios que acabe contra la gripe humana dentro de poco tiempo?"_

_Kurama contemplo por un breve momento, "Es cierto que puedo utilizar las plantas a mi favor…puedo hacer de todo excepto remedios contra las enfermedades. No es mucha de mi especialidad, lo siento que no te pueda ayudar, Hiei… "_

_Los dos se quedaron en silencio: ambos cruzaron sus brazos a sus pechos, inclinaron su cabeza algo hacia abajo para pensar. Ellos se mantuvieron quietos en su lugar de pies en el suelo en el medio de la habitación. Unos minutos después, Hiei vuelve a levantar su cara para hacer un comentario pero Kurama le gano primero y había bajado sus brazos a sus lados del cuerpo._

"_Pero si tal vez si yo fuera Youko Kurama-"_

"_Pero tú eres Youko Kurama."_

_Kurama le hace un gesto de bajar la voz con su mano para luego resumir a su explicación, "Shh! Como te decía, si yo me pudiera transformar en Youko Kurama, te podría ayudar con el remedio pero las posibilidades de que eso ocurra son de remotas a ninguna…De todos modos, yo tratare de hacer el intento."_

"_De veras?" Hiei quería estar seguro de las palabras del zorro demonio, no queriendo tener ninguna incertidumbre en la preparación del remedio._

"_Solo déjamelo a mí, lo hare sin necesidad de recurrir a Youko." _

"_Cuanto tiempo tardaras en preparar el remedio?"_

"_Tal vez dos días en aproximación: yo me encuentro algo ocupado pero te prometo que en dos días te tendré listo el remedio casero." Kurama dijo con un grado de certeza razonable en su voz que Hiei por fin se sintió en confiar en él._

"_Hn. Estoy contando contigo." Con esas palabras, Hiei se tele transporta en el aire vacio._

_Al Hiei retirarse de la habitación con sus poderes, Kurama volvió a contemplar, esta vez se trataba sobre el Jaganshi._

_Fin de Flashback…_

"Y eso fue lo que paso. Les digo que había algo diferente en Hiei:Hiei se veía determinado y decidido en obtener el remedio casero. Para que él lo necesitaba? Eso es lo que desconozco por completo, el no me detallo información. El regreso a los dos días siguientes mi casa como acordado y se llevo el remedio casero sin decirme ni los 'buenos días'." Con esas palabras entre comillas, Kurama termino su relato.

"No será que él estaba ayudando a un enfermo?" Yusuke comenta al usar un poco del sentido común.

"Un enfermo? Por favor, Urameshi! Hiei no es capaz de ayudar a nadie solo al menos cuando solo se le pegue su regalada gana." Kuwabara comento negativamente al cruzar sus brazos.

Yukina dio una mirada al igual que su hermano gemelo cuando estaba molesto a Kuwabara. "Kazuma! No hables mal de Hiei. El es un ser noble con sus seres queridos."

Kuwabara se sintió avergonzado de ser reganado por su novia, "Lo siento, Yukina."

"Ese enfermo de salud no sería Botan?" Keiko dijo al pensar lo que Koenma había mencionada sobre la vida presente de su amiga.

"Si Hiei ayudo a Botan a curarse de su enfermedad…" Kurama deambulo antes de llegar a una conclusión: "Pues quiere decir que Botan debe estar con Hiei en alguna parte de este mundo!"

"Qué raro que no se han matado uno al otro…" Kuwabara dice un silencio se apodera de la sala del apartamento.

Inmediatamente, Kurama, Yusuke y Keiko comenzaron a reírse sin razón alguna que Kuwabara y Yukina no comprendieron para nada el motivo de la risa espontanea.

"Que pasa? De que se ríen?" Kuwabara pregunta con una ceja levantada.

"Solo un chiste interno entre nosotros tres!" Kurama contesto entre las risas continuadas.

"Y de que trata el chiste, Kurama?" Yukina hace la pregunta n confusión.

Antes de que el zorro demonio procediera a explicarle, Kuwabara interrumpe para hablar lo siguiente:

"Espérense! Ustedes como que nos están ocultando mucho secretos a mí y a Yukina! Empezando por el hecho de que Hiei es su verdadero hermano perdido! Porque no lo dijeron antes? Y eso que yo pensé que el hermano gemelo de Yukina seria alguien igual como ella!"

Kuwabara siempre imagino que su cuñado seria alguien igual como Yukina de físico, personalidad y su elemento de hielo.

"Que lastima, Kuwabara, que tu cuñado no pudo ser alguien que pertenece exclusivamente en nuestras pesadillas." Yusuke le hablo en sarcasmo antes de proseguir, "Pero esa es la verdad. Hiei es en realidad el hermano gemelo perdido de Yukina. No lo pudimos decir nosotros, Botan, Shizuru, Koenma y Genkai por la forma en que reaccionarias y porque Hiei no quería que Yukina nunca supiera la verdad."

"Sea la razón por la cual Hiei no quería que yo supiera la verdad no importa, lo importante es que él es mi hermano y siempre me ha cuidado desde lejos. Yo quiero a mi hermano tal y como es." Yukina sonrió como nunca antes visto.

"Y Botan será tu hermana! Yo estoy muy alegre!" Keiko compartió la felicidad de la doncella que ella también se había alegrado, "Y tendrás lindos sobrinos!"

Yukina y Keiko rieron en felicidad…hasta que Yukina se detuvo y pregunto lo siguiente: "Em, Kazuma, como Hiei y Botan tendrán mis lindos sobrinos?"

"Em, bueno—" Yusuke comenzó-

"PROHIBIDO HABLARLE DE ESO A MI YUKINA INOCENTE, URAMESHI!"

**En la cabina:**

"Achoo!"

"Que pasa Hiei?"

"Botan, no lo vas a creer pero siento que están hablando de nosotros."

"Eso debe ser tu imaginación, Hiei-cuchi-cuchi. Debes estar muy cansado."

"Hiei-cuchi-cuchi?"

"Sip! El nombre para mi dragón de peluche favorito!"

"_**Botan**_…"

"Ah mira la hora que es, debemos dormir! Hasta en la mañana, Hiei. Te preparare un desayuno muy delicioso y te daré mucho pero que muchísimos besos! Hiei?"

"Hn.?"

"Que ahora somos después de lo que hicimos?"

"No lo sé…"

"Podemos ser novios?"

"Novios? Como el detective y su pareja y como Yukina y el zoquete?"

"Si, correcto. Yo…siempre quise tener un novio. Un novio que me quiera mucho y me haga feliz."

"Y yo te hago feliz?"

"Aunque tengo que lidiar con tu carácter a diario, tú me haces feliz, Hiei. Me haces reír, eres de gran ayuda y me proteges cuando estoy débil y lo más importante, tu siempre apareces cuando necesito de alguien, y ese alguien eres tú."

"Está bien. Si te hace feliz la idea de que fuéramos novios, pues lo seremos."

"Prometo ser la mejor novia que has tenido en tu vida! Te voy a querer mucho pero que muchísimo por el resto de nuestras vidas cotidianas! Te doy mi Palabra de Botan!"

"Me gusta cuando sonríes, Hiei. Debes sonreír más a menudo…es más, todos los días! Te pareces al anuncio de la sonrisa Colgate solo que mejor: en vivo y a todo color!"

"Eso veremos."

"…Te amo, Hiei."

"Hn…"

Botan se acomoda para dormir en el pecho del Jaganshi y cierra sus ojos. Hiei, por otra parte, pone sus brazos alrededor de ella y le da un beso en frente antes de acompañar a Botan en el quinto sueno. La pareja quedaron compartiendo la misma cama en esta noche.

N\A: Hola a todos! Como se encuentran? Extrañamente, en el día de hoy, me dio con terminar el Capitulo 9 de este fic. Fue algo que me surgió de momento durante el día y me fluyo la escritura e idea como el agua de un rio. No estaba segura como iba a terminar este capitulo hasta que por arte de magia, me salió esto! Jajajaja.

Bueno, este fic lleva tanto tiempo en el web sin actualizarlo y creo que lo cerrare con broche de oro con otros cinco capítulos (más o menos). Eso depende de lo que me surja de la creatividad que me queda para terminarlo.

Hasta entonces y gracias por los reviews!


End file.
